Memories
by Coba Jedusor
Summary: Tom Jedusor n'en avait jamais voulu, mais il avait fini par accepter, pour elle. Les joies de la paternité ? Non, un vrai cauchemar. Voici des petites anecdotes retraçant l'évolution de cette famille si particulière. (Ps : UA magie, En lien avec Une vie si différente, se déroule avant.)
1. La Saint Valentin

_**Disclaimer ; L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de la talentueuse JK Rowling.**_

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde.**_

 _ **Cette fiction regroupe des petits chapitres de certains moments de la vie de Tom Jedusor. Plus précisément de son évolution avec sa vie de famille. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mon histoire original**_ _ **Une vie si différente**_ _ **, il est possible de suivre les chapitres sans être trop perturbés. Mais je ne représente pas mes personnages originaux, donc je m'excuse et vous invite à suivre son histoire complémentaire si vous souhaitez en apprendre d'avantage. Ces petites anecdotes étaient regroupées dans un coin de mon ordinateur, alors autant vous en faire profiter si ça peut vous intéressez. Votre avis est toujours le bien venu, alors n'hésitez surtout pas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

-"Tom ?"

Tom était mort de peur, pour la première fois de sa vie il acceptait de franchir le pas. Pour elle, uniquement pour _elle_. Il espérait qu'elle prenne enfin conscience de son implication. Bien sûre, Glass lui avait proposée l'idée à plusieurs reprises. Mais Tom refusait chacune de ses réclamations. Encore une fois, il trahissait ses propres principes, encore une fois pour cette _femme_.

Bizarrement Tom redoutait que Glass l'abandonne s'il ne franchissait pas le pas. Voilà pourquoi il acceptait, pour satisfaire son propre intérêt, égoïste, comme toujours. Le sorcier fixe intensément la jolie blonde. Sa mise en scène le dégoutte, mais en ce jour spécial, il doit faire un effort.

-"Tu en fais une tête, tu vas bien ?" S'inquiète la femme en s'approchant de lui.

Tom savoure le passage de ses mains si douces contre ses joues. Comme une drogue, il ne peut s'empêcher de capturer les lèvres pulpeuses de Glass.

-"Tom, qu'est-ce que tu as ?" Demande impatiemment la jeune femme.

-"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de cadeau." Confit Tom.

Soulagé, Glass lève les yeux au ciel. Venant de son compagnon elle s'attendait toujours à une catastrophe. Elle commence à enlever la veste de Tom.

-"Idiot, je m'en fiche que tu n'es pas de cade..."

-"Joyeuse Saint-Valentin."

L'homme reste impassible, analysant les moindres réactions de la jeune femme. Glass saisit le nœud de papier cadeau que Tom avait attaché autour de son buste avant de venir. Amusée, elle le toise de son regard bleus pétillants.

-"Dois-je comprendre que tu es mon cadeau ?" Elle sourit.

Tom pince ses lèvres en se donnant un air évasif. Leur relation était déjà alimentée par ce genre d'échange. Ce soir, il n'offrait pas seulement une nuit d'amour à sa compagne.

-"Disons, que je fais partie de l'emballage. Tu auras du mal à en obtenir _un_ sans moi." Conclut le sorcier.

Incrédule, Glass dévisage Tom. Elle ne comprend pas, où l'homme veut en venir. Mais Tom savait surtout qu'elle n'osait pas prononcer sa question, de peur à ce qu'il la réfute brutalement. Alors, après avoir inspiré longuement il se lance.

-"Veux-tu un _machin_ qui braille toute la nuit et qui transforme ta vie en enfer ?" Il grimace.

Le sorcier avait sa propre définition du mot _bébé_. Mais de cette façon, il expliquait à Glass qu'il acceptait cette idée uniquement pour elle. Heureuse, les yeux en larmes la femme l'embrasse avec fougue.

-"Si tu pleures déjà, je refuse." Grogne Tom contre sa bouche.

-"Ce sont des larmes de joies Tom." Murmure Glass en détachant le nœud de papier cadeau autour de l'homme.

Amusé par l'engouement de la blonde, Tom plaisante de son geste.

-"Tu as l'intention de consommer tout de suite mon amou..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car Glass vient juste de défaire la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon.

-"Effectivement, autant _le_ préparer maintenant." Elle confit sensuellement.

-"Tu es sûre ? C'est un engagement que je te promets. Nous pouvons attendre quelques années …"

Glass n'avait pas voulu attendre une minute de plus. Cette nuit là, la femme avait obtenu un deuxième cadeau inattendu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom prononça dans un murmure à peine audible les trois mots tant redoutés. Cette nuit là, Glass prit enfin conscience que l'amour qu'elle portait à l'homme de sa vie était réciproque.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le prénom

_Le prénom :_

"J'ai envoyé Weasley pour cette histoire de Dentier mordant. Certainement le coup d'un gamin, aujourd'hui ils s'en donnent à cœur joie, les bêtises sont autorisés." Explique Scrimgeour.

"Bien. Inutile d'impliquer nos hommes pour si peu. Jedusor j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez battu notre record. Dix secondes pour une arrestation. Bien joué, depuis le temps qu'on coure après ce Storns."

"Merci Mr Rockwood." Répond Tom avec fausse politesse.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Tom Jedusor s'empare du poste de ce vieux Rockwood. Dans un ou deux ans, ce sera lui le Directeur des Aurors. Mais à 20 ans, il devait encore faire ses preuves pour convaincre tout le monde. Il était le meilleur, sa place est au sommet, pas en bas de l'échelle en bon petit Auror suivant les directives. Tom sera le chef et personne ne se mettra en travers de son chemin. Cette détermination l'aidait à tenir dans sa petite vie bien compliquée.

Soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la secrétaire du patron.

"Miss Jones, je peux vous aider ?" Demande Rockwood surpris.

"Pardonnez-moi monsieur, je viens de recevoir un hibou expresse pour Mr Jedusor."

Tous les sorciers présents se retournent vers le concerné. Tom commence à s'avancer vers la jeune femme pour faire acquisition du message, mais Jones tout excité en décide autrement. L'aspect privé de ce mot n'entre pas en compte au plus grand désarroi du sorcier.

"Votre femme est en train d'accoucher !"

Son cœur rate un battement. Merlin, le jour tant redouté était finalement arrivé. Quel idiot il fut d'accepter d'avoir un enfant. Absolument tout, annonçait de mauvais moments en perspectives. Même la date de naissance du fœtus semblait être un avertissement. Quel type de bébé naît le jour d'Halloween ? Ce n'est pas censé être le jour des morts ! Or après le choc, la douche froide s'accentua avec les tapes amicales de ses collègues. Des félicitations... Pourquoi faire ? Il n'y avait rien d'un exploit, des milliers de bébés naissaient tous les jours ! C'était juste un mioche de plus parmi tant d'autres. Le début du cauchemar commençait...

-"Bravo jeune homme ! Et bien j'en connais un, qui va bientôt connaître les _joies_ de la paternité. Allez-y dépêchez vous." Encourage le Directeur.

Tom se souvient avoir réalisé une sorte de sourire, ou bien c'était une grimace. Il est tout de même parvenu à se rendre à Saint-Mangouste en transplanant.

Glass lui a pratiquement broyé la main en accouchant. L'homme avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter les souffrances de sa femme, mais elle l'avait bien cherchée. Après tout, cette fumisterie était son idée. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les femmes souhaitaient tant souffrir...

Le nourrisson réussit à terroriser sa mère à la seconde où il pointa le bout de son nez, l'idiot avait décidé de prendre son temps avant de brayer. Mine de rien Tom avait eu sa frayeur lui aussi. Pas question d'en faire un autre ! C'était celui là, ou _rien_.

Le 31 octobre 1980, Tom et Glass Jedusor devinrent les parents d'un petit garçon de 3,2 kilos. Évidemment la mère nageait dans le bonheur dans sa chambre de clinique postnatale. Le sorcier regardait avec un œil critique sa compagne allaiter l'enfant. Tout cela était bien trop précipité pour lui. Bien que novice en la matière, le jeune père n'avait aucune _envie_ d'en apprendre d'avantage. Cette vision suffisait à l'écœurer. Glass avait voulu un gosse, maintenant qu'elle l'avait, elle s'en occupait ! Tom s'était assuré d'être très clair à ce sujet, il ne s'impliquera pas plus que nécessaire.

"Tu ne vas pas prendre _ton fils_ dans tes bras ?" Propose Glass toute rayonnante.

Incroyable, malgré toute la souffrance endurée, la femme était toujours aussi belle. Une beauté presque irréelle, et pourtant Glass n'avait aucun lien avec une vélanne. Pour toute réponse l'homme se contente de grogner les bras croisés sur son torse.

-"Allez, s'il te plaît fait un effort. Pour moi."

Après avoir soupiré exagérément Tom s'avance avec méfiance. Du bout des bras, il attrape le nourrisson tout en maintenant sa tête délicatement. Apparemment c'est fragile ces petits trucs. En observant plus attentivement, la réalité lui saute brutalement au visage. Ce _machin_ , était le sien. Ce truc qui gigote avec les paupières encore collées c'est _son fils_. Même ses quelques cheveux noirs sur ce crâne chauve est un rappel amer des obligations de l'homme à propos de cette _chose_.

-"Il est mignon." Affirme Glass en le dévorant des yeux.

-"Mignon ? Il est tout rouge et tout fripé." Renifle le sorcier avec une grimace.

Non, il ne faisait pas partie de ces parents qui s'extasient devant leur mioche parce qu'il leur dessine un gribouillis. A l'instant T leur fils était tout, sauf mignon.

-"Tom ! Il est né depuis seulement trois heures et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire."

-"Non, je peux aussi ajouter qu'il est tout poisseux. Et tu sais pourquoi Glass ? Parce-que c'est un _bébé_ et que par conséquent il ne comprend rien du tout." Se moque le père.

-"Quel dommage, ce précieux souvenir aurait été tellement réconfortant pour lui !" Elle rétorque.

Tom choisit de se taire pour cette fois en rendant le nourrisson à sa _propriétaire_. Après avoir supporté neuf mois de grossesse, il savait qu'il fallait se méfier de la fureur d'une femme remplie d'hormones. Il choisit plutôt de rouler des yeux pour montrer la bêtise de la jeune femme.

-"Alors, comment veux-tu l'appeler ?"

-"Tsss, je t'ai dit d'en faire ce que tu veux, Glass." Râle Tom.

-"Et moi je t'ai demandé de choisir le prénom de _ton_ fils ! Fais le sinon je l'appelle Tommy."

-"Certainement pas !" Siffle le sorcier.

Elle savait parfaitement que Tom détestait son prénom. Cette peste arrivait toujours à l'embobiner pour arriver à ses fins ! Elle y était déjà parvenue pour avoir ce morveux et voilà qu'elle recommençait. Il avait déjà lui-même hérité du prénom de son moldu de père, pas question que le mioche subisse le même destin. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il s'en fichait du môme. Tout ça lui était bien égale, après tout elle pouvait bien l'appeler _crotte de nez_ , si ça lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas son problème. Renfrogné il se tait.

-"Très bien, passe moi la fiche. Je vais écrire son prénom."

La mère tend la main vers la pochette regroupant les informations sur le nouveau-né. Non ! Ce gosse sera associé à lui toute sa vie. Il arrivait déjà difficilement à supporter son prénom, alors si en plus il devait appeler le môme avec son patronyme... Tom siffle de frustration avant de griffonner un prénom sur le bout de papier. Curieuse la femme regarde le choix de son mari.

-"Coba." Elle lit.

-"Tu peux changer si ça ne te plaît pas." Indique le père avec espoir.

-"Non, j'aime bien... Ça lui va bien, C-o-b-a. D'où t'es venu cette idée ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce prénom."

-"Comme le cobra. J'aime bien les serpents." Conclut l'homme le regard fixé sur l'extérieur.

Voilà comment Glass avait commencé son plan d'attaque dans l'implication de son mari auprès de son fils. Le choix d'un prénom est toujours subtile et précieux. La femme avait souri à la vue du prénom. Original, car indirectement le père souhaitait que ce petit bonhomme soit différent et tout aussi spécial que son identité. Ce soir-là, Glass avait gagné quelques points dans le pari fou qu'elle s'était donnée. A savoir offrir un vrai papa à son petit Coba.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un sifflement

Tom rentra chez lui exténué. Il escaladait les échelons de sa carrière à grande vitesse, mais cela demandait un investissement conséquent de sa part. Bientôt le vieux Rockwood prendra sa retraite. Alors, Tom exerçait de son talent de persuasion pour se mettre dans ses bonnes grâces. Tom Jedusor sera le nouveau Directeur des Aurors dans quelques mois, il en était persuadé, les autres ne lui arriveraient pas à la cheville.

Aussi son travail acharné impliquait des horaires phénoménales. Lui ne s'en plaignait pas, cela lui permettait d'éviter de piquer une crise contre les insomnies de son môme. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour travailler la nuit ; pour s'empêcher de commettre un meurtre.

C'est donc de bonne heure qu'il rejoint sa chambre. Sans surprise il retrouve une Glass parfaitement éveillée. La femme lui adresse un sourire rayonnant, rassurée de voir son mari rentrer sain et sauf. L'homme commence alors à déboutonner sa chemise pour récupérer sa nuit de sommeil. Seulement en se penchant vers Glass pour l'embrasser, il reconnaît un gazouillis familier.

-"Pourquoi, tu l'amènes toujours dans notre lit. Il va prendre de mauvaise habitude." Râle Tom.

-"Pour moi, c'est plus facile de le surveiller de cette façon !" Proteste la mère.

Le sorcier grogne, fâché contre la petite boule logée au milieu des couvertures. Il pensait que son lit resterait un endroit intime entre sa femme et lui, mais apparemment Coba s'était aussi emparé de ce lieu. Vexé il se contente d'un léger baiser pour saluer Glass. Il s'allonge à moitié dévêtu sur les draps, les yeux fermés.

-"Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si je _l'écrase_." Gronde Tom les paupières closes.

-"Tu es pénible ! Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour à ton fils en rentrant, qu'est-ce que tu peux être hostile..." S'énerve la blonde.

-"A quoi bon ? Il ne parle pas je te rappelle ! Je t'avais prévenu, je ne veux pas m'en occuper." Tonne le sorcier à bout.

C'est vrai Tom ne voyait aucun intérêt à parler avec un bébé. Celui-ci ne se souviendrait même pas de ces moments, alors pourquoi se fatiguer à faire semblant. Et puis le gamin chouinait sans arrêt, il ne comprenait pas comment Glass parvenait à s'attacher à un être aussi pénible et si peu intéressant.

-"Très bien !" Siffle la sorcière.

L'homme entend les pas de sa femme quitter la chambre. Il s'étonne d'avoir gagné la partie aussi vite. Mais lorsqu'il entend un " _bababa_ ", il soupire de frustration. Tom se redresse pour toiser le bébé.

Coba avait bien grandit, si Tom l'avait trouvé très moche à sa naissance aujourd'hui il reconnaissait que le gamin devenait mignon. Après huit mois, l'enfant avait pris du poids et son petit corps prenait des formes rondelettes. Avec exaspération, l'homme constatait que ce petit morveux lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Désormais de nombreux cheveux bouclés noir jais recouvrait sa tête. Mais pour Tom la chose la plus choquante chez Coba était ses yeux. L'homme avait pesté en reconnaissant ces beaux yeux gris clairs, les mêmes que Mérope. Il ne pouvait pas avoir les yeux de sa propre mère ce petit merdeux ! Non, il avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout !

Glass s'extasiait devant le minois de leur enfant. Malgré leur ressemblance frappante, l'homme était parvenu à trouver un petit quelque chose de sa femme chez le gosse. Un grain de beauté sur le coin de l'œil gauche.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi." Murmure Tom, plus pour lui-même.

Le bébé reconnaît tout de suite la voix de son père et se dandine pour réclamer son attention. Méfiant, le père caresse sa joue dodu d'un long doigt fin. Immédiatement Coba referme sa menotte sur sa prise. Avec une grimace, Tom lui laisse mâchouiller son doigt. Selon Glass, le gamin commençait à faire ses dents, ce qui expliquait ces crises de pleure incessantes.

-"Prends ce _machin_ , sûrement plus appétissant que mon doigt." Renifle le sorcier en lui mettant sa tétine dans la bouche.

Immédiatement les sourcils du bébé se froncent avec colère. Tiens, un autre truc à ajouter dans les points communs entre sa mère et lui. Puis il recrache sa tétine, en essayant d'attraper de nouveau la main de son père. Cherchant le calme, Tom lui fourre sa peluche en forme de serpent, dans ses bras. Mais Coba ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et balance son doudou. Alors, Tom siffle avec colère. A ce son, l'enfant lâche un hoquet de surprise, la bouche en forme de O. Ses yeux sont grands ouvert hypnotisé par cette sonorité étrange.

-" _Tu comprends_?" Siffle Tom.

Coba secoue ses jambes et agite ses mains, avide d'en entendre d'avantage. Et contre toute attente, le petit se met à émettre des sifflements incompréhensibles. Fasciné par ce phénomène, son père le dévore des yeux, son garçon est fourchelang, tout comme lui.

-" _Essaies de dire quelque chose._ " L'encourage le sorcier.

Il réfléchit, comment lui faire prononcer un mot. Glass lui faisait épeler des syllabes pour l'entraîner. C'était débile comme méthode, mais pourquoi ne pas tenter. Attiré par les sifflements du bébé, Naguini s'était hissée sur le lit pour observer attentivement le petit garçon. Préventif, Tom préfère mettre en garde le serpent.

-" _Interdit de toucher au bébé, Naguini._ "

-" _Un... Siffleur ?_ " Demande le reptile.

Son maître lui confirme sa question. Tom réfléchit et se lance pathétiquement dans son test. Heureusement qu'aucune oreille indiscrète pouvait l'entendre, pas besoin de s'humilier devant sa femme.

-" _Coba, dis ma... man. Maman_ "

-" _Bababababa._ "

-" _Non, maman. Mama._ "

-"pama _. Papapapa. Papa._ "

Sous le choc, Tom ne prononce plus aucun sifflement. Incrédule il dévisage son fils. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" Chuchote le sorcier en anglais.

-" _Mamapa ?_ " Siffle l'enfant.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, son imagination lui jouait des tours. Glass sur le palier de la porte, un biberon à la main, regarde la scène ébahi.

-"Est-ce que c'est lui qui siffle comme ça ?" Demande Glass en s'approchant.

-"Oui." Répond le sorcier d'une voix rauque.

Tom lui avait expliqué son don particulier, _héréditaire_. Puis il émet un sifflement pour montrer le résultat à sa compagne. Coba éclate de rire à la manière d'un bébé. Ce son l'amusait énormément.

-"Il adore t'entendre siffler on dirait." S'émerveille Glass en le soulevant dans ses bras.

Alors, elle le maintien debout, pour l'entraîner à étendre ses jambes pour la futur étape de sa croissance.

-"Coba, tu montres à papa comment tu sais te tenir debout maintenant." Roucoule la mère.

-"Papa ! Papapapa. "

Cette fois-ci, Tom était certain d'avoir bien compris. D'ailleurs Glass, toute euphorique embrasse les joues du garçon pour le féliciter.

-"C'est bien mon poussin ! Tu as entendu Tom !?" S'extasie la femme.

Incapable de prononcer une phrase cinglante, le sorcier attrape _son_ fils pour l'embrasser sur le front. Et pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il demande conseil à sa femme pour donner le biberon à Coba. Les gestes de l'homme sont maladroits, mais connaissant l'effort exceptionnel entreprit, Glass n'ose interrompre ce moment de partage entre père et fils. Le baume au cœur elle se contente de les regarder tous les deux, ensemble.

 _ **N'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion. J'ai d'autres petits chapitres en réserve si ça vous tente.**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mange !

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Déjà un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent ces petits chapitres. Merci aux habitués de Tom et Coba, j'ai été très heureuse de constater votre intérêt pour ces anecdotes. J'espère voir d'autres personnes laisser un petit message ;) Quelques mots sont suffisants. A bientôt et bonne lecture.**_

-"Veux pas !"

-"Coba, ouvre ta bouche !" Gronde Tom.

Derechef le bambin de un an secoue la tête en signe de négation. Tom n'en peut plus, voilà dix minutes qu'il essaie de faire manger le gamin. Mais ce petit idiot refuse toutes les cuillères qu'il lui propose. Pourquoi Glass avait choisi précisément cette heure là pour faire une course !? A croire qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour l'embêter.

-"Abion." Propose l'enfant.

-"Non, je ne vais pas faire l'avion pour que tu avales cette foutue compote !" Râle le sorcier.

Il ne va quand même pas se ridiculiser en mimant un avion. Ça ne va pas la tête ! Coba mangera cette bouillie comme tout le monde, sans aucune fantaisie grotesque. Vexé, le petit garçon étire une moue boudeuse sur son visage. Indifférent, Tom le toise sévèrement en patientant.

-"A bou-are." Il réclame en tendant la main.

Irrité, son père attrape brutalement le petit biberon posé sur sa chaise haute. Après avoir raclé sa chaise sur le sol, il se lève vers le robinet pour remplir le petit conteneur. Tom profite de cet instant de répit pour calmer sa colère, son fils lui tapait sur le système. Puis il reprend sa place en fourrant le biberon dans la bouche du petit. Alors, le sorcier retente sa chance en proposant une cuillère devant son visage.

-"Berk." S'oppose le petit.

Enragé, Tom siffle avec force.

-"Dépêche toi d'avaler avant que je te l'ingurgite de force avec un entonnoir !" Grogne le père.

D'un côté heureusement que Coba ne comprenait pas tous les mots, si les paroles de Tom étaient répétés il se retrouverait avec la protection de l'enfance sur le dos. Mais le ton employé, était compréhensible pour le bambin ; son père était fâché. Le bambin cligne des yeux puis sourit.

-"Papa, gâteau !"

Hors de lui Tom fixe ses mains sur la petite table de la chaise haute. Il ferme ses paupières pour réguler son rythme cardiaque. Il devait se contrôler pour ne pas étrangler ce petit morveux. Sans compter le petit avait bien échappé à une bonne dizaine de ses pulsations meurtrières.

-"Non. Pas de compote, pas de gâteau." Il souffle entre ses dents.

-"Un et gâteau." Annonce Coba.

Il accepte donc la cuillère et réalise une grimace en avalant le contenu. Mais soutenant son engagement il refuse toutes autres bouchées et réclame son dû.

-"Gâteau !"

-"Encore une." Négocie Tom.

-"Non, Berk !"

-"Coba ça suffit, ce n'est pas si dégoûtant que …"

Tom se lève brusquement pour recracher la substance infecte de sa bouche. C'est immonde et après on s'étonne que les gamins en font toute une histoire pour avaler leur bouilli. Pas question que Coba s'empoisonne avec cette chose.

-"Qu'est ce qui lui prend à ta mère de te faire avaler des trucs pareils." Ronchonne Tom en jetant l'assiette du gamin à la poubelle.

-"Oui ! Berk!" Répond l'enfant en colère.

Pour autant Tom n'a pas l'intention de céder aux caprices du môme. Il attrape un yaourt dans le frigo, pour être sûre que le petit ait quelque chose dans le ventre ; autre que des sucreries.

-"Moi' veux gâteau." Chouine Coba.

Une idée malsaine traverse alors l'esprit du sorcier. Après tout, la menace marchait très bien sur les adultes.

-"Coba, si tu n'avales pas ce yaourt j'appelle Naguini. Tu sais qui est Naguini ?"

-"Serpent !" Reconnaît le garçon.

-"Oui et je demande au serpent de te _manger_."

-"Manger quoi ?" Demande Coba en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-"Toi, le serpent te mange." Explique calmement Tom.

-"NON !" Proteste l'enfant apeuré.

-" _Tu es sûre ? Naguini viens ici._ " Il siffle pour exécuter sa fausse menace.

-"Non !" Pleure le petit.

-"Alors, tu manges ce yaourt." Gronde le père.

Le bambin ouvre alors sa bouche. Ébahi par sa réussite, Tom se presse de donner les cuillères de yaourt à son fils. Il se rappellera de cette solution pour le prochain obstacle.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Moi aussi

_**Bonjour tout le monde.**_

 _ **Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire. Vous pouvez commenter, partager vos impressions à tout moment. J'y répondrai avec joie. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

Tom lisait tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier allongé sur le canapé. Enfin tranquillement, il supportait avec agacement les bruits incessants du chiffonnement de papier d'emballage. Il avait trouvé une solution pour éviter que son fils ne lui monopolise tout son temps libre lorsqu'il rentrait le soir. Des petits œufs de dragons en chocolat. Tom s'autorisait un détour après le travail pour aller chercher ces sucreries. Coba en raffolait, du coup en débarquant le soir, le père se pressait de donner les cochonneries au gamin. Ainsi Tom obtenait la paix, pendant que l'enfant dévorait ses chocolats. Ce qui lui prenait bien une heure, le sorcier s'assurait toujours de prendre le paquet _extra large_.

Évidemment Glass piquait une crise à chaque fois. Soi-disant que le môme pouvait avoir une crise de foie. N'importe quoi, son fils était capable d'ingurgiter une quantité de sucre impressionnante. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais été malade, au plus grand bonheur du père. Ainsi il pouvait aisément continuer à gaver le petit garçon et apprécier le calme.

Lorsqu'il entendit un léger bruit de toue, Tom s'empressa de lever les yeux discrètement de son journal. Il ne manquerait plus que le gosse s'étouffe et adieu les sucreries miracle ! Mais non, le bambin de deux ans et demi était installé sur le tapis, la bouche recouverte de chocolat. Gazouillant paisiblement, le garçon avait même décidé de faire partager son trésor avec le chat. De temps en temps Coba envoyait un œuf au félin, ce dernier s'empressait alors d'attraper la friandise pour la dévorer. Tom abaisse son journal les sourcil froncés. Les chats mangent du chocolat ?

Bien attentif le petit remarque la subite attention de son père. De son sourire édenté il tend sa menotte toute collante vers le sorcier.

"Tu veux ?"

"Non." Grogne Tom.

Le petit hausse les épaules, tant pis, cela en fera plus pour lui. Mais son jeu avec le chat devient soudain beaucoup plus captivant. Au moins Banzaï voulait bien s'amuser avec lui. Ne supportant plus le bruit des boules de chocolat sur le parquet Tom intervient.

-"Coba ! On ne nourrit pas le chat sur le sol !" Il gronde sévèrement.

-"Pourquoi ?" Il interroge de sa voix fluette.

Merlin, quelle idée de lui avoir appris à parler. Assez précoce, depuis quelques temps il arrivait à construire des phrases compréhensibles. Un vrai calvaire, son fils ne lâche jamais l'affaire avant d'avoir une réponse qu'il est en mesure de comprendre. En plus d'être d'une curiosité débordante, il a le chic pour poser des questions dérangeantes. C'est vrai, encore hier le môme lui avait demandé pourquoi Nagini les entendait tous les deux, alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'oreille. Même lui ne connaissait pas la réponse !

-"Parce qu'il a une gamelle pour ça ! Je ne te balance pas ta nourriture sur le parquet à ce que je sache." Dispute Tom à bout de patience.

Merde, seulement 30 minutes de calme aujourd'hui. Et comme par hasard, Glass en avait profité pour prendre son bain. L'enfant fige une moue boudeuse sur son visage joufflu dû aux rondeurs de l'enfance. Seulement quelques secondes, car un éclair de malice recouvre ses yeux gris clairs.

-"Moi' veux bien manger par terre."

Le père le darde de son regard sévère en signe d'avertissement. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui il aurait déjà assouvi les désirs du môme, mais encore une fois Glass ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Il y avait des limites comme elle disait.

-"Trouve un jeu moins bruyant, où je te mets au lit tout de suite."

-"Non !" Proteste le bambin colérique.

-"Alors, tu arrêtes." Prévient Tom.

Vexé l'enfant tire la langue à son père. Habitué à ces pitreries, l'homme ne relève même pas et continue sa lecture interrompu. Le môme a détalé, sûrement parti embêter sa mère. Tant mieux. Il pensait vraiment être débarrassé, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de son fils. Au loin dans la cuisine, il entend la voix de son épouse.

-"Coba ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

-"J'nourris le chat."

-"Qui t'a demandé de mettre du chocolat dans la gamelle de Bonzaï."

-"Papa qui l'a dit."

-"Tom !?"

Tom pesta intérieurement, son fils tournait sa mère en bourrique facilement, car elle n'osait jamais le remettre à sa place. Sa femme le rejoint dans le salon, avec le bambin caché derrière ses jupes. Le petit avait très bien compris qu'il allait avoir des ennuis.

-"Je ne lui ai jamais dit de donner du chocolat au chat."

-"Si ! T'as dit 'pas nourrir par terre."

-"Tu as très bien compris ce que je t'ai demandé. D'arrêter de goinfrer l'animal de chocolat ! Attention Coba, je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi !" Gronde l'homme en montant le ton.

L'enfant commence à pleurer, en levant les mains vers sa mère pour trouver refuge. Comme d'habitude, Glass s'empresse de répondre aux caprices du gamin et le porte dans ses bras. Elle le rassure avec tous pleins de bisous. Cette attitude énerve Tom, sa compagne n'avait toujours pas compris que son môme était bien trop futé.

-"Il n'a pas compris, ce n'est pas grave. Pas de quoi en faire un drame."

-"Évidemment qu'il a très bien compris ! Il le fait exprès." S'énerve le sorcier.

-"Tom, il n'a pas encre trois ans." Réplique la femme outré par la colère de son conjoint.

Coba avait compris que son âge lui procurait des privilèges pour justifier ses bêtises. Mais Tom ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Si sa femme refusait de remettre son fils à sa place, lui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

-"Tu es un menteur Coba. Plus la peine de venir me réclamer quoi que ce soit. Tu n'auras plus rien en ce qui me concerne."

-"T'es méchant !" Chouine le gamin.

-"Tom, tu exagères il ne te t'avait pas compris." Rouspète Glass.

Le petit se frotte les yeux atteint par les paroles de son père. Entre deux pleures, il arrive a bafouiller sa colère.

-"Et bah jt'aime plus d'abord !"

-"Moi non plus." Conclut l'homme en reprenant sa place sur le canapé.

-"TOM !" S'oppose Glass sidéré par les paroles de l'homme.

Quel petit morveux, ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi tous les soirs. Il était le chef et ne se ferait certainement pas dicter des ordres. Tom n'était pas du tout atteint par les paroles de son fils, à deux ans et demi il y avait très peu de chance que le gamin comprenne réellement le sens de ces mots. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était _autorisé_ à répliquer sur le même ton. Est-ce qu'il aimait ce pleurnichard ? … Présentement, il le haïssait. Après tout Amour et Haine étaient proches dans l'alphabet .

Ce talent inné pour embobiner les gens, était profondément irritant. Cet idiot est aussi doué que lui. Sauf que sa bouille angélique dépasse largement le charme naturel de son père. La beauté agaçante de l'enfant hypnotise tout son entourage. A l'exception de Tom qui arrive _souvent_ à ne pas céder aux caprices du bambin.

Orgueilleux, Tom n'a pas partagé le repas de cette soirée. Rattrapant son retard de tranquillité, il n'a pas quitté son canapé. Allongé paresseusement il s'instruit sur de nouveaux maléfices. Malgré son statu de Directeur des Aurors, il se doit d'acquérir d'avantage de compétence. Ces devoirs sont loin d'être une corvée. Plus une passion, ce métier lui permet d'être en apprentissage continuellement. Exactement, ce qu'il recherche. Acquérir du pouvoir, pour être encore plus puissant. Absorbé par toutes ces nouvelles connaissances, il fut surpris par un petit pois logé sur son ventre. Connaissant la source de ce dérangement, il s'apprête à râler à l'encontre de Coba.

-"C'est moi qu'ai fait avec maman."

Fraîchement lavé, le petit lui tend un copieux sandwich. Quelques mèches bouclées lui tombent sur le front. Une frange bien nette sépare ses cheveux, lui donnant une allure sérieuse qui ne lui ressemble pas. A l'horreur de Tom, sa femme copiait beaucoup ses propres traits physique. Comme si, cette ressemblance entre son fils et lui ne suffisait pas. Assis en tailleur sur le ventre de son père le bambin insiste. Coba tend l'assiette vers son père.

-"Pour toi, mon papa."

Tom crispe sa mâchoire. Il ne voulait pas accepter cette assiette en échange d'un acte de paix. La comédie de l'enfant ne sera pas pardonnée. Tom ne pardonne pas. L'homme darde son garçon d'un regard sévère. Comprenant la colère du sorcier, les yeux du gamin se remplissent immédiatement de tristesse.

-"Pardon, papa." Il supplie en mâchouillant sa tétine.

Sans un mot, Tom attrape son repas pour en avaler une bouchée. Son regard inquisiteur ne quitte pas son fils. Passant à la vitesse supérieur, Coba accroche ses petites menottes autour du cou de son papa. Puis pose un bisou baveux sur la joue de l'homme. Impassible, Tom ne produit aucun mouvement à l'encontre des câlins du petit. Étrangement comme avec sa femme, ces élans de tendresses ne le dérangent pas.

-"Recommencerais plus, j'te promets." Murmure l'enfant à son oreille.

-"Tsss." Siffle Tom.

Il n'en croit pas un mot, de la promesse du gamin, mais décide de clore le sujet pour ne pas être dérangé par les gamineries de son garçon. Au plus grand bonheur de Coba, son père l'autorise à se blottir contre lui. Naturellement Tom glisse une main sous le pyjama de l'enfant pour profiter de la chaleur de son petit corps.

-"Papa, j'ai menti. Jt'aime encore. Et toi. T'as menti ?"

Tom n'arrivait pas à prononcer ces mots. Avec difficulté il avait réussi à les formuler une fois à son épouse, il s'était senti tellement vulnérable en s'abaissant ainsi. Non il ne peut pas les prononcer, mais ça ne change pas ce qu'il ressent.

-"Oui."

Pour accompagner cette monosyllabe, la seule don il est capable, Tom embrasse le front de son garçon. Bien trop content de sa chance, son fils s'abstient de l'interrompre dans sa lecture. Attendrit par ce tableau trop rare, Glass apporta le biberon à son petit garçon qui le savoura entre le bras protecteur de son papa.


	6. Chapitre 5 : La rencontre

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Un immense merci pour tous vos commentaires encourageants. Je réponds à tout le monde, merci aussi à Loki et Amista pour leur petits mots, qui sont vraiment motivant. Je suis ravie de retrouver des reviews comme celles-ci, même quelques mots c'est énorme pour moi :). Bon du coup, ça met un peu la pression, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. A vos claviers pour que je récolte vos avis qui m'aideront à continuer ;).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

-"Coba ! Tu arrêtes de gigoter où je te redescends !" Gronde Tom.

-"Mais ça m'gratte." Gémit l'enfant.

Il y avait une foule épouvantable en ce mois de décembre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour éviter de perdre leur enfant parmi les sorciers, Tom portait le petit sur ses épaules. Seulement récemment son fils avait attrapé une sorte de varicelle version magique, donc plus coriace. Il n'était plus contagieux, mais de nombreux boutons recouvraient son corps. Alors, comme une puce il gigotait sans arrêt pour atténuer ses démangeaisons. Inconfortable Tom retient l'enfant tant bien que mal pour ne pas qu'il valdingue sur le sol.

-"On a mis de la crème avant de partir poussin. Il ne faut pas y penser." L'encourage Glass.

-"Et bien, tu peux désormais être certaine qu'il va y penser" Râle l'homme.

Merlin, ce n'est pas elle qui se faisait à moitié étrangler par le môme. Il aurait pu marcher comme tout le monde, mais non. Pourquoi était-il si petit ? Il grandissait si lentement ! Que des mensonges, ceux qui osaient affirmer qu'on ne voyait pas le temps passer avec des enfants en bas âge. Tom _subissait_ chaque instant de la croissance de son fils. A trois ans, l'enfant était toujours aussi insupportable et ça ne s'arrangeait pas en grandissant. Même pire, Coba devenait de plus en plus roublard et manipulateur. Un vrai Serpentard en soit, la génétique quelle plaie !

-"Maman, j'veux aller là !" S'exclame Coba tout excité.

Immédiatement Tom dirige son regard vers l'endroit indiqué par son fils. Il râle d'exaspération quand il reconnaît l'endroit. Un magasin de jouets. Pas question, il est assez gâté comme ça.

-"Non." Répond le père.

-"Mais si ! S'to plaît !" Quémande l'enfant.

Pour continuer à l'embêter, le gamin décide de poser ses mains sur les yeux de Tom. Ainsi le sorcier coupé de vision se voit obliger d'interrompre sa marche. Sale môme ! A bout de nerf face à ces gamineries, Tom enlève Coba de ses épaules sous les rires de Glass qui à l'inverse de son mari, trouvait _ça_ très drôle.

-"Prends-le, avant que je lui en colle une devant tout le monde." Il s'énerve en tendant l'enfant à sa femme.

Connaissant le tempérament de son mari, Glass préfère ne pas relever les paroles de l'homme pour éviter une confrontation en place public. Elle ajuste le bonnet du garçon pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid. Emmitouflé dans les bras de sa mère l'enfant repart à la charge.

-"Hein, maman 'peut y'aller."

-"Après mon ange, je dois d'abord passer chez l'apothicaire."

Arrivé devant la boutique, Tom préfère attendre dehors. Il y avait toujours une foule pas possible dans ce magasin. Renfrogné, il s'adosse à la vitrine, les mains dans les poches.

-"Je t'attends ici." Confirme Tom au regard interrogatif de sa compagne.

-"Moi aussi !" Annonce Coba.

L'homme soupire d'exaspération, son fils était un vrai _pot de colle_. Dans son calvaire, il avait tout de même eu de la chance en héritant d'un garçon. Tom n'aurait pas pu se _balader_ avec une fille remplie de rose et de fanfreluche. Son _parasite_ était plus discret … Enfin mis à part son comportement qui ressemblait fortement à celui d'un mongol, il avait l'air plutôt _normal_. En plus l'enfant n'était pas fan des magasins, sauf pour qu'on lui achète quelque chose bien entendu. Accepter d'accompagner sa petite famille sur la célèbre allée, fut finalement une très mauvaise idée. Il voulait leur faire plaisir, mais il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui.

-"Tu le surveilles Tom." Demande Glass.

-"Hum." Sert de réponse.

Une fois sa femme disparue derrière la porte du magasin, Tom attrape la capuche de son fils pour éviter de le perdre. C'est qu'il courait de plus en plus vite désormais ce petit morveux. Pendant que l'homme regarde les différents ingrédients en promotion à travers la vitrine, Coba colle sa bouche sur le verre pour créer de la vapeur. Voilà exactement le type de comportement, que Tom qualifiait de _mongole_. En roulant des yeux, le père décide d'intervenir ; le gamin était déjà malade. Il tire légèrement sur la capuche de son garçon.

-"Tu arrêtes, c'est dégouttant." Il le dispute.

-"Moi j'aime bien ! C'est rigolo." Assure Coba en dessinant sur la vitre.

-"Pfff, et bien continus. Après tout, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Ce n'est pas moi qui sera malade."

Cet idiot n'en faisait que à sa tête et Tom avait très vite compris qu'il était très difficile de raisonner un enfant. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête. Le sorcier relâche son intention lorsqu'il aperçoit Glass à la caisse. Bien, elle va vite revenir.

-"Dis, t'es Merlin ?"

Étonné par la question de son môme, Tom se retourne vers lui. Il manque de s'étouffer quand il reconnaît l'interlocuteur de Coba. Albus Dumbeldore glousse à l'interrogation du gamin.

-"Et bien non, mais j'apprécie sincèrement la comparaison."

En apercevant Tom Jedusor, le directeur de Poudlard ne met pas longtemps à comprendre. Le vieux sorcier accompagnant Dumbeldore sourit à la bêtise de l'enfant, trouvant certainement la question mignonne. Tom lui est outré ! Quelle insulte de comparer le grand Merlin à un tel homme. Dans un élan de protection maladif, il soulève immédiatement son fils dans ses bras.

-"Bah pourquoi tu t'déguises comme lui alors ?" Continue le petit garçon vexé par _l'entourloupe_.

-"Coba, ça suffit." Gronde le père à son oreille.

Il cherche à s'éloigner de l'homme qu'il déteste tant, mais bien évidemment Coba avait réussi à les faire remarquer.

-"Tom." Salue le Directeur.

D'un regard froid, le sorcier se contente d'un signe de tête.

-"Faut pas écouter, papa, c'est pas Merlin. Menteur ! Y s'déguise avec une fausse barbe !" Hurle le môme à pleins poumons.

Plusieurs passants se retournent dans leur direction, intrigué par les cris de l'enfant. Scandalisé, par le franc parlé de son fils Tom s'empresse de s'éloigner sans une once d'excuse. Coba tire exagérément la langue au vieux sorcier, mais son père ne le reprend même pas. Il se presse de retrouver Glass dans la foule.

-"Tu n'as pas fini de lui apprendre des conneries !" S'énerve Tom en s'approchant de sa femme.

-"Je te demande pardon ?" Demande sa femme avec incompréhension.

-"Tu aurais pu lui dire que Merlin était mort depuis longtemps." Indique Tom en désignant Coba du menton.

-"Quoi ? Il est mort !?" S'affole le petit les yeux humides.

-"Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à ce chapitre." Réprimande Glass face au manque de tac de son mari.

Il y avait des années que Tom n'avait pas recroisé Dumbeldore. Cette subite rencontre le rendait très mal à l'aise. Inconsciemment, il renforce sa prise sur le petit corps engouffré dans ses bras. Il n'expliquait pas ce nouveau sentiment. Peur qu'on lui vole ses _trophées_ difficilement acquis. Avec autorité il attrape la taille de sa femme pour la diriger dans un autre endroit.

-"Tu veux que je le porte ?" Se propose Glass, surprise par cette soudaine protection.

-"Non, on avance au magasin de jouet."

-"Génial !" S'exclame Coba tout foufou.

Au moins, Tom était sûr que le vieux fou ne le suivrait pas dans ce _genre_ de boutique. A la plus grande joie du petit garçon, son père accepta même de lui offrir un Souaffle miniature. Le père avait fini par céder. C'était soit le souaffe, ou son poing dans la figure du vendeur. Il en avait ras-le-bol de ces " _qu'il est mignon"_ , grotesques à propos de son fils. Au moins après le jouet ils avaient pu rentrer vite fait chez eux.


	7. Chapitre 6 : La corvée

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos lectures, et vos suivis. J'espère que ces petits chapitres sont à votre goût. N'oubliez pas de poster vos impressions. Même quelques mots, ils permettent de se convaincre de l'utilité ou non d'une fic. Bonne lecture.**_

Ce soir ils étaient invités chez les Malefoy, toute la petite famille se préparait. Enfin à une exception près.

-"Tom ! Tu peux habiller Coba, s'il te plaît !"

L'homme lâche un râle parfaitement audible pour la jeune femme postée dans la chambre quelques mètres plus loin. Tom décide de ne pas répondre. Oui, faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ainsi son épouse le fera à sa place. Le père se considérait déjà très indulgent envers les demandes de son épouse. C'est vrai, accepter de faire manger Coba de temps en temps demandait de la volonté ! Céder ses rares instants de paix, ne faisait pas parti de ses engagements. Ce _parasite_ est le sien, elle s'en occupe.

-"Tom, je sais que tu m'as entendu !" Recommence Glass.

-"NON ! Je _refuse_ de lui mettre une couche ! Tu t'en occupes." Crie le sorcier à son tour.

Rappeler à la femme que ce garnement était le sien, rien qu'à elle, provoquait des crises dans leur couple. Pour Tom, il était pénible d'entendre sans arrêt le même discours sur ses responsabilités. Alors, il se taisait sur le sujet, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

-"Il ne met plus de couche _mon chéri_ ! Pas d'excuse." Le défi la jeune femme.

A bon ? Depuis quand son môme de presque quatre ans ne met plus de couche ? Et merde, plus d'excuse pour s'enfuir devant ces vêtements miniatures. Tom avait essayé, une fois. Ce fut un désastre, Coba avait fini dans son berceau avec un body à moitié enfilé. C'est impossible de faire rentrer un enfant dans des fringues aussi petits sans les tordre dans tous les sens ! Et Merlin sait que Glass n'accepterait pas cette dernière proposition, même si Tom _le répare_ après.

Exaspéré, après avoir soupiré bruyamment de nouveau, il pose son rasoir.. Autant prendre son temps. Parfait, son épouse le trouve trop lent, alors elle envisagera de le faire elle-même. Bon débarras. Il doutait, sa femme était terriblement longue à se préparer ! Il était alors peu probable qu'elle finisse avant lui. Qui ne tente rien, n'a …

-"Papa, qui l'plus fort ? Dragon ou l'Fénic ?"

Blasé, Tom ferme les yeux avant de se retourner vers son garçon. Coba lui montre ses deux figurines en jouet. Du haut de ses trois ans, le petit s'était déjà trouvé une passion pour les animaux fantastiques. Encore un coup de Glass, sans aucun doute. La jeune naturaliste adorait partager ses connaissances avec son fils.

-"On dit ; qui _est_ le plus fort." Grogne Tom.

Pour le père son âge n'est pas une excuse. Coba était parfaitement capable de s'exprimer correctement quand il le voulait. Alors, l'enfant devait faire des efforts avec lui. Le bambin juste vêtu d'un boxer, se concentre sur sa prononciation.

-"C'est qui le plus fort !" Il répète.

-"Si tu veux …" Soupire le père en roulant des yeux.

Ce n'est pas parfait, mais il se montrait tout de même ouvert. Au moins on comprenait ce qu'il racontait.

-"Alors ! Dragon ou l'Fénic ?" Insiste le petit.

Fénic ? Tom décide de vérifier la nature de son jouet. Car à l'évidence sans l'illustration, l'homme n'aurait pas compris ce que son fils lui demandait.

-"C'est un Phé-nix, Coba." Énonce le sorcier.

-"A bon ? Phénicx, c'est lui qu'est le plus fort ?!" Demande le garçon.

Le ténébreux claque sa langue contre son palais. Bon, Coba comprenait vite, mais il fallait lui expliquer longtemps. Plutôt ironique. Tom commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de le reprendre, tant pis pour cette tête de mule. Heureux que son père participe à une conversation avec lui, le garçon attend son opinion avec impatience. Il sautille sur ses pieds avec ses yeux gris clairs pétillants.

-"Certainement, vu qu'il ne meurt jamais …" Minaude Tom.

Qu'est ce qu'il enviait cet animal. Renaître de ses cendres doit être fantastique. Braver la mort, son rêve inabouti.

-"Oui ! Quand l'Phénicx est mort, bah il naît après." Explique Coba avec un air sérieux.

Le sorcier utilise une serviette de bain pour s'essuyer le visage.

-"Papa. Moi si j'meurs. Je nais après ?"

A la question, Tom tique. Comment répondre correctement à son fils. Lui-même est terrifié par la mort. Il se voyait mal le rassurer sur ce sujet. Mais lui mentir était contre ses principes. Pas de chichi pour expliquer les choses.

-"Non." Répond le sorcier d'une voix rauque.

-"Mais... J'veux pas être mort. J'ai peur tout seul moi." Explique le petit les yeux humides.

S'imaginer ce petit corps inerte arrache un frisson à son père. Non, il ne doit pas y penser. Il ne le permettrait pas. Personne n'allait mourir. Et certainement pas ce petit microbe. Il était _son_ parasite. Personne ne touche à ses _affaires_.

-"Tu ne seras jamais tout seul Coba." Promet le sorcier en pinçant son nez.

Ces paroles le rassure et le petit passe à autre chose. La mort était encore une chose incertaine pour l'enfant, donc il ne s'attardait pas sur le sujet. Tom sans conviction regarde autour de lui. Apparemment Glass n'avait pas préparé les vêtements du môme. Tant mieux, sa _corvée_ s'éloignait encore de quelque instant.

-"Bon, ta mère a oublié tes fringues. Donc je ne peux pas t'habiller." Conclut joyeusement le sorcier.

-"Chouette ! J'y vais tout nu !" Hurle Coba.

Trop fort malheureusement. Tom n'a pas le temps d'appliquer sa main contre la bouche du môme. Glass proteste un peu plus loin dans la maison.

-"J'ai entendu Tom ! Ses vêtements sont dans notre chambre."

Contrarié, le père resserre ses poings. Puis toise l'enfant. Son gamin n'avait aucun problème avec la nudité au plus grand dam de Tom. Coba adorait se balader à poil dans toute la maison. En espérant que ça lui passerait en grandissant ! Mais actuellement c'était plutôt son manque de discrétion qui le révulsait.

-"Ce n'est pas vrai ce gosse ! Tu ne pouvais pas te taire !" Gronde l'homme à l'encontre de son fils.

-"Pas ma faute. J'ai que trois ans demi." Annonce Coba en montrant ses doigts.

Psss, sale môme. Trop petit quand ça l'arrange celui là ! Bien trop futé, Tom avait intérêt à le surveiller quand il grandira.

-" _Tu as raison. Tu es qu'un bébé !_ " Siffle Tom en fourchelang.

Sur ce, il se dirige vers la chambre parentale. Inutile de reculer sa mission à plus tard. Il avait la ferme conviction que Glass ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Son fils suit ses grands pas en réalisant de rapides petites enjambées. Car même si ,selon les spécialistes, Coba sera de sa taille dans le futur, en attendant le garçon était ridiculement petit. Tom avait fini par taire ses réflexions, _encore_. Ras-le-bol d'entendre Glass protester à tout ce qu'il dit ; _Nia nia nia c'est normal qu'il soit tout petit. La croissance tu connais..._

-" _Ch'uis pas un bébé !_ " Boude l'enfant en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

-"Si ! Un bébé qui boude et qui fait de la comédie sans arrêts." Rajoute le père en anglais.

-"NON ! Et bah si j'suis un bébé et bah toi... et bah toi, t'es..." Réfléchit Coba.

Amusé, Tom arque un sourcil avant de sourire. Les échanges avec son fils devenaient plus intéressants avec le temps...

-"Je suis quoi ?" Questionne le père toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-"Jte dis pas." Conclut le garçon avec un coup de menton, les mains sur les hanches, le bidon en avant.

C'est plus fort que lui, Tom explose de rire face à l'attitude de ce petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes. Lorsqu'il est contrarié l'enfant est le portrait craché de sa mère,. Coba n'avait pas trouvé de terme adapté à ses pensées. Alors, il gagnait du temps pour trouver son idée. Or l'enfant avait très bien compris que son père se moquait de lui.

-"Et bah toi t'es un stangulot !" S'écrie le petit en le pointant du doigt.

Strangulot... Tom ne considérait pas ce terme comme une insulte. Et il préférait largement ce genre de vocabulaire pour le qualifier. Un gros mot ne serait pas passé. Mais le mot utilisé par son fils n'exprimait aucune méchanceté. Toujours amusé, le père amorce un pas en direction du môme pour lui faire peur. Gagné, Coba détale en courant, sans oublier de hurler bien entendu...

-"Ahhhhhh ! Maman !"

Ignorant l'appelle de détresse, Tom se laisse tomber sur son lit. Dans la pièce Glass se prépare activement devant sa coiffeuse. Leur garçon rejoint la femme en s'accrochant à ses jupes.

-"Hein maman chui pas un bébé ?" Demande Coba.

-"Tu n'es pas très grand mon poussin." Répond la femme évasive en caressant sa nuque.

La réponse de sa femme satisfait amplement le sorcier. Inconsciemment, elle venait de se ranger de son côté. Tom n'était pas très doué pour exprimer son attachement. En contre parti il n'arrivait pas à être méchant avec sa petite famille. Alors, il les embêtait pour se venger. Avec Coba c'était très facile.

-"C'est pas vrai !" Proteste le bambin en tirant la langue au sorcier.

-"Écoutes ta mère, elle dit _toujours_ la vérité." Le nargue Tom.

-"Non ! Menteur !" Répond l'enfant colérique.

-"Méfies toi Coba. Je suis peut-être un Strangulot, mais qui sait mettre des fessés." Il prévient.

L'enfant rigole à la comparaison. Entendre dire que son père est un strangulot est marrant pour un enfant en bas âge. Tom grimace lorsque le petit se rapproche dangereusement de lui. A l'aide de son pied il le tient à l'écart pour éviter de recevoir un de ces câlins étouffants !

-"Mais euh !"Rit Coba qui tente de se rapprocher malgré la rempart du pied de son père.

Tom, ne lâche pas prise et continu de maintenir une bonne distance entre eux.

-"Tom qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !" Proteste Glass outré.

-"J'empêche ce _truc_ de me sauter dessus." Grommelle l'homme.

Les protestations de sa mère n'inquiètent pas du tout le petit garçon. Il trouve ce jeu très rigolo. Son père ne jouait pas souvent avec lui.

-"Ce truc est ton fils ! Pas un animal de compagnie." Gronde son épouse.

Alors, le sorcier, arrête son geste. Il rattrape le petit avant qu'il s'étale par terre. Malicieux, il répond à sa femme.

-"Quelle différence ? Moi je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à un chaton ou un chiot. Mignon quand c'est petit. C'est vrai, regarde tous les passants nous arrêtent pour nous casser les oreilles avec des ; _qu'il est mignon_. On le gronde quand il n'obéit pas. On lui caresse la tête quand il est sage. Des fois, on lui donne une friandise. Il faut le nourrir, le nettoyer, le divertir. Bien qu'un animal soit moins encombrant, moins chiant. Franchement, tu aurais pu me demander un animal de compagnie _mon amour_... Au moins ils ne parlent pas ces bestioles."

Les yeux bleus de sa compagne indiquent qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout la comparaison. L'enfant n'écoute pas, toujours occupé à essayer d'attraper le cou de son père. Tout sourire et fier de lui, Tom ébouriffe les cheveux du petit pour illustrer ses paroles.

-"Tu oublies qu'ils ne s'habillent pas tout seul !" Crache Glass en lui balançant les vêtements de Coba en pleine figure.

Cette fois-ci la blonde l'avait pris de court. Dire qu'il avait espéré la vexer pour avoir la paix. En râlant, Tom attrape une chaussette du bout des doigts. Il attrape son gamin pour le poser sur ses jambes. Seulement le petit n'arrête pas de gigoter.

-"Coba, arrête de bouger !" Prévient Tom en haussant le ton.

L'accident arriva. Un moment de recul et le crâne de l'enfant percuta la lèvre de son père. Furieux Tom écarte son fils en portant sa main contre sa bouche, quelques gouttes de sang repose sur ses doigts. Si une douleur aigu traverse ses dents ce n'est pas le cas du gamin. Sa bêtise l'amuse beaucoup et il rit à pleins poumons. Glass mord ses joues pour s'empêcher de suivre les rires de son fils. Tom ne trouve pas ça drôle. Pas du tout !

-"Je te préviens soit tu l'habilles, soit je le stupéfix pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler !" Grogne le mari.

Glass n'a pas pris le risque de retrouver son petit garçon pétrifié. Décidément ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui que l'homme améliorerait ses compétences dans son apprentissage en tant que père. Pour sa part Tom était heureux que le crâne de son fils l'ai percuté. Glass attendra un moment avant de lui redemander son aide.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Les questions

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas que vos commentaires m'intéressent également, pour connaître votre avis. Je réponds à tout le monde, je prends les tous conseils etc, comme je n'ai jamais rien écris de ma vie à part ici, j'écoute volontiers les personnes plus expérimentées et intéressées ! Si jamais vous vouliez lire une situation particulière entre Tom et sa petite famille, faite le savoir ! Bonne lecture._**

-"Papa ?"

Immédiatement Tom grince des dents avec agacement. Il savait parfaitement que le ton employé par son fils annonçait des questions pénibles. L'homme n'en pouvait plus, tous les soirs c'était le même cirque.

-"Quoi ?" Fait le sorcier lasse.

Coba sourit et s'approche de son père. Avec un râle Tom le laisse se blottir contre lui.

-"Dis, pourquoi tu vas au travail ?"

Il est stupide ce môme ou quoi ? Tom fronce les yeux pour déterminer si l'enfant se moque de lui. Mais non, son garçon est très sérieux et attend une réponse.

-"Tu crois que l'argent tombe du ciel ?" S'énerve le sorcier.

-"A bon ?!" Demande Coba ébahi.

-"Bien sûre que non ! Je travaille pour pouvoir payer toutes les choses dont nous avons besoin." Rétorque Tom brutalement.

Prenant en considération les détails, Coba réfléchit pour lui la réponse n'est pas assez précise.

-"Comme quoi ?" Insiste l'enfant.

-"A ton avis Coba ! Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin pour vivre convenablement ?" Gronde l'homme.

-"La magie !" Il s'écrie victorieux.

Évidemment à trois ans et demi, l'enfant voyait cette dernière comme la solution miracle à tous ses problèmes.

-"On ne peut pas utiliser la magie pour tout ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter. On a besoin d'argent pour se nourrir, s'habiller ou encore payer la maison." Explique Tom avec lassitude.

Pour lui toutes ces choses étaient évidentes. A son âge il ne posait pas des questions aussi incongrues. Le petit hausse les épaules. Pour lui ces détails ne le concernaient pas. Et comme n'importe quel enfant, son fils ne dérogeant pas à la règle, Coba change de sujet sans prévenir.

-"Pourquoi tu as de la barbe toi ?" Demande le gamin.

Pour illustrer sa question l'enfant se met à tripoter la fine barbe de son père. Tom surpassé par sa charge de travail n'avait pas pris le temps de se raser. Agacé par l'attitude de son rejeton il écarte sa menotte de son visage. Au même moment, Glass l'enlace dans son dos. Délicatement elle l'embrasse sur la joue.

-"Oui, pourquoi tu ne te rases pas ?" S'amuse à l'embêter la blonde.

La sorcière n'aimait pas cet aspect. Selon elle, la sensation de picotement n'est pas agréable.

-"Vous me cassez les pieds tous les deux." Râle Tom en balançant le garçon sur le canapé opposé.

Coba rit aux éclats. Il adorait que son père l'envoie valdinguer dans les aires. Glass était plus rébarbative envers ces pratiques. Toujours craintif, que le garçon fasse une mauvaise chute.

-"Moi, j'aime bien. D'ailleurs je projette de rester comme ça." Répond Tom en la provoquant.

C'était son corps, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Il n'avait pas l'habitude de changer son apparence pour faire plaisir aux autres. Même pas pour Glass, c'était encore la dernière chose qu'il pouvait contrôler entièrement. Sa femme ne réplique pas à la provocation. Car elle savait pertinemment que Tom finira par se raser. Car lui-même n'appréciait pas la barbe. Les deux adultes s'affrontent du regard, se préparant mentalement de la prochaine joute verbale.

-"C'est quoi un Sang de _Bourde_ ?" Demande alors Coba.

Glass écarquille les yeux. La femme n'était pas adepte de la discrimination envers les nés-moldus. D'ailleurs elle ne partageait pas du tout l'avis de son mari à ce sujet. Ce terme la révulsait, malgré la faute de prononciation de son fils, elle ne trouvait pas la question amusante.

-"Sang de bourbe. Je ne veux pas t'entendre utiliser ce gros mot Coba." Gronde Glass.

Curieux, l'enfant tourne son minois vers son père. Son papa ne le grondait pas quand il utilisait ce mot. Tom était resté impassible à la question, attendant la réponse servi par son épouse. Or la réaction de Glass ne lui convenait pas.

-"Pourquoi donc ? Autant utiliser les termes pour ce qu'ils sont. Il a le droit d'utiliser les mots dont il dispose." Reprend Tom.

-"Non Tom ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre sortir de sa bouche. Pas besoin de demander où il a entendu cette grossièreté."

-"C'est papa qui l'a dit !" Dénonce Coba en pointant l'homme du doigt.

Bon, la prochaine étape pour Tom était d'apprendre à son môme à ne pas le balancer à tout bout de champ. On dit que durant ses cinq premières années l'enfant forge sa personnalité. Coba devra apprendre à se ranger de son côté.

-"Je sais très bien que c'est ton père qui t'apprend des mots pareils." Réprime Glass

-"Je ne lui ai rien appris, il l'a entendu. Et je ne vois aucune raison d'en faire toute une histoire. Il doit connaître la signification de ce mot. Pas question que mon gamin est l'air d'un parfait crétin en ignorant des termes magiques aussi importants."

-"Aussi important ? Arrête, il n'y aucune utilité à lui apprendre ce mot." Proteste la femme.

-"Mais moi _j'ai décidé_ qu'il l'apprendra." Conclut Tom catégorique.

Glass pesta intérieurement. Tom ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans l'éducation de son fils, par contre il ne se gênait pas pour imposer son point de vue. La femme ne voulait pas que Coba devienne aussi dur que son père envers les nés-moldus. Sur ses gardes, elle écoute les explications de son mari. Captivé, l'enfant s'accroche aux lèvres de l'homme afin de ne pas en perdre une miette.

-"Coba, un Sang de Bourbe est une personne qui a reçu des pouvoirs magiques sans le mériter."

-"Non ! C'est une personne qui a des pouvoirs magiques alors que ses parents sont des moldus." Reprend la sorcière.

-"Et alors ? Il n'y a pas de différence, ce sont des personnes qui ne devraient pas avoir le droit de pratiquer la magie !" S'énerve Tom.

-"C'est complètement idiot ce que tu dis Tom ! Ta définition n'est pas objective, tu essaies de l'enrôler vers ton opinion." S'oppose son épouse.

-"De toute façon, tu verras qu'il pensera exactement la même chose que moi." Crache l'homme.

-"Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus ! Je te fais confiance pour lui retourner le cerveau." Répond Glass en colère.

Tom reprend son souffle pour se calmer. Ils se disputaient souvent sur ce sujet. Donc, tous les deux évitaient d'en parler. Or quand le sujet revenait sur le tapis, les oppositions revenaient également. L'homme avait tenté de convaincre son épouse que ses fondements étaient juste, en vain. Après tout il avait également choisi la jeune femme, car elle était la seule à lui tenir tête sans la moindre crainte.

-"Et moi j'suis un sang de bourbe ?" Demande le petit garçon.

Le père manque de s'étrangler, à la supposition de son fils.

-"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un moldu !?" Aboie Tom.

Le petit s'abstient de rétorquer. Le ton employé par son père indiquait qu'une réponse de sa part ne serait pas appréciée.

-"Non, Coba ton père et moi sommes des sorciers. Tu en es un également. Ma famille est de Sang Pur, que des sorciers." Explique doucement la femme.

Pas de doute, Coba était bien un sorcier il commençait à faire bouger des objets volontairement. Heureusement pour le gamin, car pour Tom un cracmol n'aurait pas été le bienvenu.

-"Toi papa, t'es aussi un Sang Pur ?" S'intéresse l'enfant.

Cette question lui donne la sensation de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Comment ce mioche avait-il osé ? Personne ne lui avait jamais posé la question... Voyant le moment d'hésitation de son mari, Glass arque un sourcil. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandée des comptes sur ses origines, car cela ne l'intéressait vraiment pas. Mais, soudain un morceau du puzzle s'assembla. Et si Tom haïssait les moldus pour une autre raison que la haine pure et simple. Une mauvaise expérience, dans sa propre famille ? L'homme avait toujours prétendu que ses parents étaient morts, sans aucune explication.

Voyant le malaise causé par sa question, Coba mâchouille sa tétine avant de continuer.

-"T'sais, même si t'était un moldu, jt'aimerai quand même..." Réconforte le petit.

Le père sait pertinemment que ces paroles sont loin de sous-entendre une insulte. Mais il ne supporte pas la comparaison. Il se redresse, plein de fureur.

-"Je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir." Crache l'homme avant de s'éclipser dans son bureau.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le bain

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Alors aujourd'hui je vous propose deux nouveaux chapitres, en espérant que vous continuez à partager vos impressions. Merci pour vos précédents messages ! Pour les personnes qui suivent Une vie si différente, vous aller comprendre de nouvelles choses. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture !**_

-"Glass !?"

-"Je suis dans la salle de bain Tom."

Voilà l'explication. En passant la porte de sa maison, Tom s'était étonné de ne pas avoir été agressé par un câlin. Rassuré qu'il n'y ait aucun problème particulier, il dirige vers la salle d'eau. Glass se détend dans un bain mousseux avec Coba. Enfin, son fils s'amuse plutôt à vider le contenu de la baignoire vers l'extérieur.

-"Bonsoir." Murmure la femme toujours les yeux clos.

Silencieux, Tom s'approche pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Amusé, l'homme sourit en constatant que sa femme n'ouvre pas un œil.

-"Tu ne vérifies même pas mon identité, à croire que tu laisserais n'importe qui t'embrasser." Susurre le sorcier avec moquerie.

-"Je reconnaîtrais ces lèvres n'importe où mon cœur..." Répond Glass en réclamant un nouveau baiser.

Tom s'exécute, fier de la confidence de son épouse. Ça le réconfortait de se savoir aimé malgré ce qu'il était ; un être froid, buté et obstiné.

-"Papa !"

Même ce petit _parasite_ il l'aimait bien, enfin quand il n'avait pas envie de l'étrangler. Oui, Tom avait fini par s'attacher à ces deux idiots.

-"Jour' Champion." Grogne l'homme en embrassant le haut du crâne de Coba.

-"Tu nous rejoins ?" Propose Glass.

-"Non, pas avec lui." Murmure Tom à son oreille.

Sa femme n'insiste pas. Son mari prenait souvent des bains en sa compagnie, mais avec le petit c'était _compliqué_. Glass préférait ne pas brusquer Tom, lui laisser le temps d'apprivoiser ses instincts paternel. Il avait déjà fait de nombreux efforts dernièrement.

Le sorcier décida de s'éclipser pour profiter lui aussi d'un de ces rares instants de solitude. Moment de courte durée, car soudain il entend les protestations de Glass.

-"Coba non !"

Tom perçoit un sifflement, mais il est trop éloigné pour comprendre le sens du fourchelang.

-"Arrête ! Non, j'ai dit non ! Va t'en, ouste !"

Au même moment sa femme pousse un cri de frayeur tandis que Coba éclate de rire.

-"TOM !"

Finalement, son instant de solitude sera écourté. En râlant, comme d'habitude, il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour comprendre le problème. Alors Tom découvre le spectacle. Il se mord les joues avant de s'esclaffer bruyamment en compagnie de son fils. Apparemment, Coba avait _invité_ Naguini à prendre un bain avec eux. Le serpent géant patauge au milieu de la baignoire en roucoulant sous les papouilles de l'enfant. Son maître ne l'avait jamais convié à pareille festivité ! Or Glass avait une peur bleue du serpent, elle se maintient à distance sans oser bouger. Hilare, Tom prend son temps pour s'approcher.

-"Dépêche toi Tom ! Aide moi à sortir, tu sais très bien qu'elle me fait peur !" Gémit la femme.

Le sorcier attrape une serviette, pour aider Glass à sortir de la baignoire. L'homme ne peut s'empêcher de loucher sur le corps nu de sa femme. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent, même après quatre ans de vie commune. Avec douceur, il encercle ses épaules avec le bout de tissu.

Comme à chaque fois, il caresse la fine cicatrice logée sur son flanc gauche. Tom avait fait de son mieux pour minimiser la marque incrusté dans la peau de Glass. Son œuvre, celle d'un ado de 19 ans borné par sa supériorité. Avant de se fréquenter, de s'aimer, leur relation était plutôt conflictuelle. Un jour ils s'étaient affrontés en duel, aveuglé par sa haine Tom avait commis l'irréparable. Son maléfice de cisaillement parti trop vite, Glass n'avait pas eu le temps d'établir une protection. Il se souvient encore de sa chute sur le sol … Immédiatement, Tom avait regretté et enfin compris. Ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il ressentait envers la blonde. Ironiquement depuis ce malheureux duel, les deux adultes ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Glass aimait plaisanter en comparant cette cicatrice à une séquelle de leur amour. Tom lui s'en était voulu, s'en voulait, en s'en voudra toujours. Il est le monstre qui l'avait marqué à jamais. Il avait tout essayé pour arranger cette horrible entaille. Magie blanche, noir, ancienne tout, absolument tout ! Cette fine marque demeurait son meilleur résultat.

Glass lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps. Le jour même. Elle affirmait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le provoquer en duel. Tom ne pouvait la contredire, il aurait très bien pu la tuer ce jour-là, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait prévu à l'époque. Cela n'aurait pas été sa première fois. Ils étaient jeunes et stupides. Glass est une excellente duelliste, son talent lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Car en vérité ce maléfice était dirigé vers un tout autre endroit ; son cœur. Au dernier moment Tom avait dévié son geste. Ce duel mortellement dangereux, n'estompa guère l'engouement de Glass. Pourtant, le sorcier lui avait avoué sans aucun gêne. Ce soir-là, elle aurait dû mourir. Ce constat lui déchirait le cœur, sa plus grande erreur, sa plus grande honte. Depuis, chacune de ses actions furent mûrement réfléchies, il faisait tout en fonction de sa femme... En fonction de sa femme et du petit morveux maintenant.

-"Arrête …" Murmure Glass en se glissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Pour la femme, cette cicatrice ne comptait pas. Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble à ce moment-là. Étrangement elle culpabilisait d'avoir été marqué. Tom se mettait toujours dans un état larmoyant quand il focalisait son intention sur cette partie de son corps. Voir son mari souffrir, lui était insupportable. Elle lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps, mais Tom lui ne se le pardonnait pas. Avec volonté, il ballait son air triste pour reporter son intention, sur la situation.

-" _Vais te laver._ " Siffle Coba.

L'enfant prend du savon pour shampouiner le serpent. Étonnement, Naguini savoure ce moment. Aussi avec un serpent de cinq mètres dans le bain, il ne restait plus beaucoup de place. Voyant que l'enfant s'amuse bien, Tom tourne les talons pour retourner à ses occupations. Mais Glass ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

-"Non, non, non, je ne veux pas que Coba reste avec ce serpent géant ! Elle pourrait lui faire mal !" S'oppose la mère.

-"Elle ne va rien lui faire." Contre-dit Tom en soupirant.

Naguni, ne touchera jamais à un cheveu du garçon. Tom lui avait formellement interdit. Et son serpent ne lui désobéissait jamais.

-"S'il te plaît. Sort la d'ici." Insiste Glass.

-" _Non !_ " Proteste Coba en s'accrochant à la tête du reptile.

Avec un râle, Tom se retourne vers la baignoire en ignorant les protestations de son gamin. Lui voulait retourner tranquillement dans son bureau.

-" _Lâche la._ " Ordonne Tom.

-" _Non ! S'il te plaît !_ " Chouine le petit.

-" _Attention Coba. Je ne le répéterai pas._ " Gronde le sorcier.

Avec une moue boudeuse, l'enfant finit par lâcher Naguini à contre cœur. C'était rare que le serpent accepte de jouer avec lui. Son caractère était plutôt ronchon, comme son maître.

Au moment de soulever Naguini, Tom glisse sur une flaque d'eau. _Merci Coba_. Il chute lourdement sur le sol, trempé. Immédiatement Coba éclate de rire. Voir son père tomber, était un concept irréel pour lui. Mais ce qui exaspère encore plus Tom c'est de constater les gloussements de Glass. Contrarié, il se relève en toisant sévèrement sa femme. Ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Lui seul pouvait se moquer en toute impunité.

-"Débrouille toi sans moi." Grogne Tom en s'éloignant.

Cette fois si, il ignore totalement les protestations de son épouse. On ne se moquait pas de Tom Jedusor.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Les grands-parents

La matinée avait été exécrable, pour Tom. Il travaillait avec une bande d'incapable, cela en devenait insupportable, toujours à devoir intervenir pour réparer les erreurs de ces guignols. Il sortait d'une arrestation particulièrement coriace, son meilleur Auror avait d'ailleurs perdu un œil. Heureusement que Maugrey était un sorcier robuste, cette perte ne le chagrina pas du tout.

A cause de cet accident, Tom avait quelques minutes de retard sur son planning habituel. Il espérait que Glass ne se soit pas inquiétée inutilement. Ils avaient prévu de déjeuner ensemble ce midi, cette échappatoire était le bienvenu pour le sorcier.

-"Papa !"

Évidemment pas parfait, Tom avait fini par assimiler. Partager un déjeuner avec Glass impliquait la présence de Coba. Ils n'avaient personne pour le garder, donc le môme s'immisçait dans leurs moments. A peine sorti de l'ascenseur, l'enfant franchissait les barrières de sécurités pour le rejoindre. Tom grogna à l'engouement de son fils. Perturbé par la petite taille du garçon, le gardien n'osa pas intervenir. Personne ne devait franchir les barrières sans un badge.

-"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit. C'est interdit pour les enfants ici." Gronde Tom à l'oreille de Coba.

Après avoir reçu un bisou baveux, Tom attrape la main de son fils pour rejoindre sa femme. Il ne comprend pas tout de suite le regard affolé de Glass. Vivement elle attrape le visage de son mari entre ses mains. Délicatement elle effleure la coupure logée sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-"Tom, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?" Elle demande discrètement.

-"Ce n'est rien. Une égratignure." Assure Tom en lui dérobant ses lèvres.

Il s'amuse beaucoup du pouvoir d'attraction qu'il exerce sur Glass. Aussi il sourit quand son épouse s'accroche à son cou pour approfondir leur baiser. Heureux d'avoir éloigné le sujet, l'homme enjoint sa famille à sortir du ministère de la magie. Mais Coba s'y oppose en se laissant pendouiller au bras de son père.

-"J'veux jeter une pièce dans la fontaine."

-"Non Coba, tu en as déjà lancé une tout à l'heure, ça suffit maintenant." Répond Glass catégorique.

-"Mais pourquoi ? Encore une !" Chouine le garçon.

-"On t'a dit non Coba." Tonne le père.

En colère, l'enfant boude en tapant du pied. Coba avait fini par comprendre que quand son père disait non, il n'avait plus aucune chance de négocier. Alors, il se tait. Au bout de quatre années, Tom avait enfin réussi à imposer son autorité. Lui qui au départ, refusait de s'occuper de l'enfant, il n'eut pas le choix. L'éducation de Glass était trop laxiste au goût du sorcier. Elle lui autorisait tout et n'importe quoi. Pas question que son fils devienne capricieux et pourri gâté. De plus, maintenant que Coba commençait à utiliser sa magie, il le gardait à l'œil. Le garçon arrivait déjà à réaliser des tours impressionnants au plus grand dam de sa mère.

En rentrant un soir, Tom avait retrouvé Glass complètement paniqué. Coba avait réussi à métamorphoser des écailles de serpent sur son bras et Glass ne trouva pas le contre sort. L'effet était tellement réussi, que Tom n'eut pas le cœur à le disputer. De sa bouille toute fière, le petit avait confié à son père qu'il essayait de ressembler à Naguini. Au bout d'une heure, le sorcier avait fini par trouver la formule. Coba avait utilisé de l'ancienne magie pour réaliser son œuvre, c'est cet épisode qui amena Tom a surveiller son fils de plus prêt. Un gamin de quatre ans ne connaît pas l'ancienne magie, pourtant il l'avait utilisé intentionnellement et cela le rendait méfiant quand aux futurs capacités de l'enfant.

-"J'ai faim." Annonce Coba.

Ils venaient à peine de sortir pour déjeuner et voilà que l'enfant leur cassait les oreilles en répétant sans arrêt la même chose. Tom grogna d'agacement. Son fils n'avait pas faim. Et pour cause il ne mangeait presque rien. C'était toujours une bataille pour lui faire avaler quelque chose de sain. En revanche, pour les sucreries, il n'y avait pas de problème.

-"Tiens, pour une fois. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?" Questionne Glass.

-"Des œufs de Dragons." Affirme l'enfant.

-"Ça m'aurait étonné." Murmure sa mère avec un regard de reproche vers Tom.

L'homme évita soigneusement les yeux de sa femme. Finalement, après deux ans de loyaux services, les œufs de dragons eurent raison de l'estomac de Coba. Le gamin était tombé malade. Évidemment cela ne l'arrêtait pas, il redemandait de ces sucreries. Mais Tom avait préféré ne pas réitérer l'expérience, pas question de repasser une nuit blanche à nettoyer le vomi du gamin. Après avoir subi les inquiétudes de sa femme, Tom avait dû dormir avec l'enfant pour la rassurer de sa santé. Et dormir avec un morveux qui gigote et vous colle sans arrêt, c'est insupportable ! Non, adieu les chocolats miracle.

-"Je pensais plutôt à une bonne assiette de brocolis." Le nargue Tom.

Il était bien décidé à lui faire payer sa _faiblesse d'estomac_.

-"NON ! C'est pas bon !" Proteste l'enfant.

-"Que racontes-tu ? Tu n'en manges pas toi-même." Fait remarquer Glass.

Et alors ? Il avait le droit d'embêter son fils comme il l'entendait !

-"Oui ! Si t'en manges pas, moi non plus." Explique fièrement Coba.

-"Ne le tente pas Coba. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tu seras obligé d'en manger." Prévient sa mère.

C'est vrai, Tom était tout à fait capable d'avaler des brocolis infectes juste pour obliger son fils à faire de même. Mais il espérait que son fils se rétracte ; ces légumes étaient ignobles.

-"Bah moi j'veux pas de brocolis." Confirme le petit en ajustant son béret sur sa tête.

L'homme lâcha un soupire de soulagement discrètement. Quel petit con, il détestait relever des défis juste pour avoir le dernier mot. Surtout que défis il ne devait pas y avoir, c'est lui qui décidait ! Son fils devait obéir, point barre. Tom vénérait la politique, fait ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais. Glass s'y opposait formellement, soi-disant ils doivent donner le bon exemple.

Accroché à la main de sa mère Coba sautillait joyeusement sur le chemin du restaurant. Ces _délires_ enfantin exaspéraient Tom, alors il concentrait son intention sur autre chose pour éviter de réprimer son fils sans aucune raison valable. Selon Glass, Coba était normal, un petit garçon s'épanouit de cette façon … Tom lui restait septique, pour lui son fils ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'un parfait mongol.

-"Tommy ?"

Une personne s'accroche à son bras. Le cœur battant, il se retourne pour faire face à cette voix si familière. Tom croise alors deux yeux gris clairs, ceux de sa mère.

-"Maman." Il répond avec un visage impassible.

Immédiatement les yeux de Mérope se remplissent de bonheur. Voilà tellement d'années qu'elle n'avait pas revu son fils. Elle se jette à son cou pour l'embrasser à chaudes larmes sur les joues. Impuissant, Tom se laisse faire, il s'autorise même une accolade rapide.

-"Oh Tommy, je suis si contente de te voir."

Le sorcier ne sait pas quoi répondre. Ce n'est pas réciproque, il n'est pas heureux de la revoir. Il avait fait une croix sur ses parents depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il s'était enfui du manoir à ses 17 ans.

-"Comment tu vas mon bonhomme ?" Elle renifle en essuyant ses larmes.

-"Bien." Il répond d'une voix rauque.

Malgré sa colère, il n'est pas insensible à la détresse de sa mère qui avait été pendant longtemps la seule personne pour qui il avait éprouvé des sentiments.

-"Mérope, dépêchez vous. Mon ticket de parcmètre va bientôt exp..."

Alors, son père s'avance lui aussi à sa rencontre lorsqu'il le reconnaît.

-"T.J ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Londres ? Je te croyais à l'autre bout du monde." Réplique Tom Sr avec mépris.

-"C'est vrai, je te croyais en Albanie, ou je ne sais plus trop où." Affirme Mérope.

-"Papa, c'est qui ?"

Tom avait oublié que sa petite famille insistait à la scène. Curieux, Coba s'accrochait à la jambe de son père en dévisageant les interlocuteurs. Lorsque le petit se mit à parler, subitement l'intention des parents Jedusor se focalisa sur lui. Mérope semblait émerveillé à la vue de l'enfant, Tom Sr lui abordait un mélange d'exaspération et de curiosité.

-"Il a vos yeux Mérope." Conclut Tom Sr en toisant son propre fils.

-"Tommy ? Est-ce que c'est ton garçon ?" Demande sa mère les yeux brillants.

-"Oui." Siffle le sorcier avec agacement.

Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de présenter ses proches à ses parents. Glass venaient de comprendre que contrairement à ce que son mari lui avait confirmé, ses parents n'étaient pas morts.

-"Et voici Glass, ma compagne."

Timidement la jolie blonde s'avance pour devenir visible aux yeux des parents de Tom. Il aurait dû prévoir la réaction de son père, aucune délicatesse.

-"J'espère au moins, que tu l'as épousé avant de lui faire un gosse."

Ils étaient de la vieille école. Et actuellement Tom mourait d'envie de lui mentir en affirmant le contraire. Glass rouge de honte n'osait pas se prononcer. Le sorcier hors de lui s'apprête à servir une insulte en guise de réponse, mais Mérope le devance.

-"Tom ça suffit ! Enchanté ma chère. Oh, vous êtes magnifique." Elle intervient en faisant abstraction de la remarque de Tom Sr.

-"Enchanté, madame." Répond poliment Glass.

Avec tout le bonheur du monde la femme embrasse Glass. Sans aucun gêne elles s'échangent des accolades. Puis Mérope se penche vers l'enfant.

-"Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles mon petit ange ?"

Impressionné l'enfant regarde timidement son père. En grognant Tom l'encourage à répondre avec caresse derrière sa tête.

-"Coba. Dis, t'es la maman de mon papa ?"

-"Oui." Affirme joyeusement Mérope.

-"Et quel âge tu as Coba ?" Demande Tom Sr sans aucune douceur.

-"Te réponds pas. Jte connais pas toi. Je sais pas t'es qui."

Le grand-père rit jaune et lance un regard glacial à son fils.

-"Et bien il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien _le tien_. Aussi aimable que son père." Il renifle.

-"Personne ne t'oblige à rester." Prévient Tom.

-"Il a quatre ans." Se sent obliger d'expliquer Glass.

Mais cette révélation exaspère encore plus Tom Sr. Avec sévérité il crache.

-"Et depuis combien de temps es-tu revenu en Angleterre ?!"

-"Cinq ans." Provoque Tom.

-"Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?" Réplique Mérope avec tristesse.

-"Voyons Mérope, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous posez la question. C'est évident, ce garçon a honte de nous. Je paris même, que vous n'étiez même pas au courant de notre existence ?" Ajoute Tom Sr à l'adresse de Glass.

La sorcière, mal à l'aise ne sait pas quoi répondre.

-"Et tu te demandes pourquoi ? Pourtant, ta réaction précédente est plutôt explicite. Rien que de savoir que je me suis marié dans ton dos te répugne. Alors, dis moi pourquoi je souhaiterai que ma famille assiste à ce _misérable_ spectacle !" Crache Tom.

Il détestait cet homme qui avait, sans relâche, essayé de le changer pour ce qu'il était, un sorcier. Son père n'est qu'un stupide moldu, il ne veut pas de cet homme dans sa vie.

-"Tu aurais pu au moins nous dire que tu avais un enfant !" S'oppose l'homme.

-"Il a raison sur ce point, Tommy."

-"Je ne vois aucune raison de vous mettre au courant. Ce que je fais ne vous regarde absolument pas !" Crache Tom.

-"C'est notre petit-fils Tommy, mon petit-fils..." marmonne Mérope.

Révolté par cette intrusion dans sa vie privée, Tom s'empresse d'attraper son fils pour l'éloigner de ses parents. Sans un regard en arrière il s'éloigne, tandis que discrètement Glass rassemble les coordonnées de ses beaux-parents. Mérope considéra alors immédiatement Glass comme sa propre fille. Car Glass avait bien l'intention de convaincre son mari... Coba avait le droit à des grands-parents.

 _ **Je vous souhaites à tous de bonnes fêtes !**_


	11. Chapitre 10: Fustration

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont posté un commentaire, c'est vraiment adorable. Merci également aux lecteurs. Au risque de me répéter, j'accepte les petits conseils, mon but est de progresser. Voici un nouveau chapitre, pas d'inquiétude cette histoire est classée T, donc rien de concret.**

 _ **MarieBH**_ _ **: Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu apprécies mes nouveaux personnages, et le fameux Tom qui reste fidèle à lui même. Coba est mignon dans cette histoire, tu remarquera qu'il a pas mal de défauts dans l'histoire principale :) Je suis ravie que tu projettes de la lire. Aussi j'ai pris ton conseil en compte pour ce chapitre. Ne pas mélanger passé simple avec le présent. C'est exactement les conseils que je recherche, merci ! Je souhaite m'améliorer. Tu me diras si ton conseil est bien appliqué dans ce chapitre ? A bientôt je l'espère.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

Silencieux, Tom se glisse sous les couvertures de son lit. En raison de l'heure tardive, il fait de son mieux pour ne réveiller personne. Une fois installé, instinctivement il ramène la taille de Glass contre lui. Pour répondre à cette étreinte réconfortante, la femme entrelace ses jambes avec celles de son mari ; une de leurs petites habitudes. Tom pose alors une main contre la poitrine de Glass pour se bercer au rythme de son cœur palpitant. Comblé, ses paupières lourdes se ferment. Seulement sa femme, en décide autrement.

Elle se retourne contre lui, puis commence à lui picorer le cou. Comprenant les intentions de sa femme, il proteste d'une voix ensommeillé.

-"Glass, il est trois heures du matin. Je viens seulement de rentrer."

La femme ne l'écoute pas et continue sa torture. Elle s'attaque à sa bouche en mordillant la lèvre de son mari. Voyant que le sorcier reste impassible, la jolie blonde débute une série de bisous le long de son ventre. Les caresses descendent de plus en plus bas. Avec un râle de plaisir, Tom saisit vivement sa femme pour la remonter à sa hauteur.

-"S'il te plaît, je suis fatigué." Il supplie en ignorant les papillonnements de son ventre.

-"Tom ! Ça fait une semaine que je te vois en coup de vent. J'ai besoin de mon mari, _maintenant_ !" Elle s'offusque en se redressant.

Incrédule, Tom dévisage sa compagne éclairée par la lueur de la lune. Une semaine ?! Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, la fatigue l'emportait sur son besoin naturel … Glass assise sur lui pose ses mains sur ses hanches, boudeuse. Cherchant désespérément une excuse pour récupérer quelques heures de sommeil, l'homme caresse gentiment les cuisses de son épouse. Il ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer la situation, mais Glass enlève sa nuisette de nuit.

Bon, même s'il est crevé cette vue éclipse tout raisonnement censé. Cette fois-ci il ne peut ignorer son désir inassouvi. Avec engouement, il reprend le contrôle de la situation pour dominer l'échange comme il l'entend. Pendant qu'il torture le cou de sa femme avec sa bouche, il l'entend glousser victorieuse. Cette peste savait comment le manipuler.

-"Je te préviens, tu iras bosser à ma place demain." Il râle en capturant ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Glass lui griffe sauvagement le dos. D'une main experte, la jeune femme commence à descendre le dernier vêtement de son mari. Seulement Tom l'arrête immédiatement lorsqu'il entend le bruit des petits pas nus contre le parquet. C'est alors à son tour de grogner de frustration. Si la situation amuse énormément Glass, ce n'est pas le cas de Tom. En colère, toujours allongé sur sa femme, il toise son fils.

-"Coba, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Retourne te coucher."

-"J'arrive pas à dormir." Gémit le garçon.

L'enfant de cinq ans resserre son serpent en peluche contre lui. Il sait pertinemment qu'il n'a pas le droit de dormir entre ses parents. Bien sûre Tom, n'est pas dupe. Souvent quand il rentrait tard le soir, il retrouvait son fils endormit à côté de Glass. En ronchonnant il le portait jusqu'à sa chambre, mais ce manège ne se déroulera pas sous sa présence. Tom refusait catégoriquement que Coba dorme avec eux.

-"Ne m'oblige pas à me lever." Prévient dangereusement le père.

-"Poussin, retourne te coucher s'il te plaît." Demande Glass avec gentillesse.

-"Mais je veux pas dormir tout seul." Chuchote l'enfant apeuré.

Furieux de cette comédie, Tom se lève du lit en ajustant son boxer. Il attrape son fils sous les aisselles pour le diriger vers sa chambre en le grondant. Il refuse que le gosse lui vole ses moments intimes.

-"J'en ai raz le bol de tes comédies Coba ! Dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut."

-"Tom ! Fais doucement s'il te plaît." S'oppose Glass toujours sous les couvertures.

Le père ignore les recommandations de sa femme et reconduit le garçon jusqu'à son lit. Recroquevillé l'enfant chouine les mains tendues vers l'homme pour avoir un câlin. Tom ne comprend pas pourquoi son gamin à peur de s'endormir tout seul. C'est ridicule.

-"Arrête de pleurer avant que je te donne une bonne raison de le faire !" Prévient le sorcier.

Il ne supportait pas ces pleurnichements. Immédiatement le petit arrête ses pleures en séchant ses larmes avec sa manche.

-"De quoi tu as peur ? Il n'y a personne d'autre ici !" Gronde le père en ouvrant tous les placards de la chambre.

-"J'ai peur la nuit tout seul." Gémit le gamin.

Tom ne supporte plus ces caprices, il est temps de les clore une bonne fois pour toute. En plus ce soir il était encore plus frustré d'avoir été interrompu.

-"J'peux dormir avec Naguini ?" Demande timidement Coba.

Étonné le sorcier fronce les sourcils.

-"Tu pleurniches de dormir tout seul, mais dormir avec un serpent _géant_ ne te terrorise pas le moins du monde ?"

-"Non, j'veux dormir avec Naguini. Elle me protégera comme ça."

Le père grimace de l'esprit tordu de son fils. Mais après tout s'il pouvait être tranquille de cette façon.

-"Si Naguini dort avec toi, tu ne m'enquiquines plus ? Tu restes dans ton lit ?"

-"Promis !" Assure l'enfant en montrant ses doigts.

Hésitant, Tom essaie de comprendre les véritables intentions de son fils.

-"Tu veux qu'on _crache_ ?" Propose Coba en portant sa main vers sa bouche, un filet de bave en place.

Le sorcier manque de s'étrangler à la proposition du gamin. Merlin, _qui_ lui apprenait des conneries pareilles ? Les enfants sont vraiment dégoûtants.

-"Non je ne vais pas cracher dans ma main ! Tu restes ici." Il gronde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom revient avec une Naguini avide de partager un lit moelleux. Son maître lui avait toujours interdit de dormir avec lui. Ravie, le serpent s'enroule affectueusement autour du petit garçon. L'homme ne se fait pas de souci pour son fils, Naguini avait tendance à être sur-protectrice avec Coba. Tom soupçonnait le serpent de prendre l'enfant pour sa propre progéniture. Donc elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Glass risquait de tirer la tronche à la solution miracle, mais au moins ils pouvaient avoir la paix !

-"Bonne nuit papa."

-"'Nuit." Ronchonne le père.

En bordant rapidement le petit, il reçoit un autre de ces bisous baveux. Ce parasite était _très_ collant. Seulement avant d'éteindre la lumière, Coba l'interpelle de nouveau.

-"Papa !"

-"Quoi ?" Siffle le sorcier en colère.

-"C'est quoi ton cadeau pour l'anniversaire de maman ?"

Merde ! Tom s'arrache les cheveux à sa bêtise. Il avait complètement oublié l'anniversaire de Glass, c'était demain. Non rectification _aujourd'hui_. Quel idiot, sa femme allait encore lui faire la tête. Mais il ne sait pas comment trouver un cadeau d'ici les premiers rayons du soleil.

-"Tu en as pas ?" Comprend l'enfant.

-"Non, j'ai oublié." Confit le père.

Énervé contre lui-même, il se frotte le front pour chercher une solution. Glass était plutôt rancunière.

-"Moi j'en ai un. Je te le prête s'tu veux."

Intrigué, il dévisage son fils.

-"Comment tu as réussi à lui acheter quelque chose ?" Il s'étonne.

En argent de poche, l'enfant recevait seulement 5 noises par semaine s'il était sage. Donc pas de quoi acheter un présent digne de ce nom.

-"Mamie qui m'a aidé."

C'est vrai, Coba avait passé le dernier week-end en compagnie de ses grands-parents. Connaissant Mérope elle s'était fait une joie de choisir un cadeau accompagné de son petit-fils.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demande Tom en s'approchant du gamin.

Tout excité, son fils se relève de son lit pour ouvrir un tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il en ressort un écrin en velours. Délicatement Tom découvre un bracelet en or, orné de petites pierres précieuses. Et bien, sa mère avait dû faire flamber la carte de crédit de Tom Sr. Le bijoux est magnifique, parfaitement adapté aux goûts de son épouse.

-"C'est ton cadeau Coba, tu n'auras plus rien à lui offrir." Murmure l'homme.

-"Je lui ferai un dessin." Propose le petit en haussant les épaules.

Pendant une demie-seconde, Tom s'attendrit devant son fils avant de rapidement se reprendre. _Cet idiot_ devenait de plus en plus mignon en grandissant. Il détestait sa bouille d'ange, encore plus quand Coba ne préparait pas d'entourloupe.

-"Merci champion, on ira lui chercher un autre cadeau ce soir. Tous les deux. Je quitterai le travail plus tôt."

Le père ne voulait pas être méchant, mais Coba n'avait _aucun talent_ pour le dessin. Le petit est tellement heureux à la perspective de partager un moment seul avec son père, qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Embêté par cette réaction trop excessive, Tom se presse de lui donner un bisou pour le calmer. Maladroitement, il tapote le haut de sa tête brune pour le rassurer. Évidemment, Coba ne perd pas le nord, de nouveau bordé dans son petit lit, il tente sa chance en quémandant quelque chose.

-"On pourra acheter le livre que jt'ai parlé, sur les animaux fantastiques ?"

-"Hum... Oui, mais bouche cousue. Pas un mot sur cet oubli. C'est notre secret d'accord."

-"D'accord ! Merci papa !"

De retour dans sa chambre, le sorcier termina ce qu'il avait commencé. Au réveil, Glass fut émerveillée par le bijoux. Tom se promit de passer un peu plus de temps avec Coba pour le remercier. Après tout le môme commençait à devenir plus intéressant...


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le repas

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, bonne année 2016 et meilleurs vœux :)**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre suivant. Votre avis est important, il me permet d'évoluer et savoir si je me dirige dans la bonne voie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. A tout de suite, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

-"Coba, tu vas finir par te faire mal. _Arrête_ !" Préviens la voix de Glass venant de la cuisine.

Le garçon n'écoute pas sa mère et continu à exécuter des sauts périlleux sur les canapés du salon. Tom assit sur un fauteuil n'intervient pas. Son côté _mauvais_ attend impatiemment que le garçon se blesse. Au moins cette tête de mule arrêtera ses bêtises. Mais d'un autre côté, Tom n'a vraiment pas envie de séjourner à Saint-Mangouste ce week-end.

-"Écoutes ta mère Co..."

Le sorcier ne termine pas sa phrase, car un souaffle percute sa tête. Furieux, Tom balance sa Gazette du Sorcier et se lève.

-"Pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès !" S'explique Coba en brandissant ses mains.

Terrifié, le petit garçon se planque derrière le canapé pour maintenir une distance respectable entre son père et lui. Tom est hors de lui, ce crétin avait _osé_ lui balancer une balle en pleine figure ! Et contrairement à ce qu'il avançait, le sorcier savait très bien que le geste de son fils était intentionnel. Le môme visait très bien.

-"Viens ici." Ordonne Tom d'un signe de main.

-"NON ! J'ai dit pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès." Il proteste.

S'engage alors une partie de _"attrape_ _moi si tu peux"_. À chaque pas du sorcier, l'enfant avance dans un sens opposé. Ces gamineries révulsent Tom, il ne laissera pas passer un comportement pareil. Ces derniers temps, Coba devenait de moins en moins respectueux et pour l'homme c'était inacceptable. En colère Tom s'arrête pour laisser une dernière chance à son fils.

-"Dernier avertissement. Viens ici, _tout de suite_." Siffle l'homme.

Mais Tom ne lui laisse pas le temps de filer, rapidement il attrape le bras du gamin pour le faire basculer par-dessus le canapé. Terrifié le môme hurle en se débattant comme un fou. Or après une fessé bien mérité, les hurlements de Coba se transforment en pleur.

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe encore …" Souffle Glass blasé.

La mère débarque un tablier de cuisine autour de sa taille. Elle avait appris à ne pas contre-dire Tom sur ses méthodes d'éducation. Avec le temps Glass avait reconnu que son mari était le seul à exercer une autorité sur Coba. Son garçon était bien trop caractériel, tout comme son père. Ces deux-là étaient les mêmes, ils ne supportaient pas les ordres. Évidemment cette particularité devenait un inconvénient pour un enfant si on le laissait livrer à lui-même. Glass n'arrivait pas à être dur avec Coba, elle laissait donc ce rôle à son mari. Elle intervenait tout de même quand les réprimandes de Tom étaient exagérées.

-"Cet idiot s'amuse à me balancer son ballon à la figure." Crache Tom les yeux rouges.

-"Coba ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ce souaffle." S'énerve Glass à son tour.

-"J'ai pas fait exprès !" Proteste le gamin en se frottant le postérieur.

Ses larmes s'étaient subitement interrompues.

-" _Menteur_." Siffle Tom.

-"Exprès ou non, on ne joue pas avec un ballon dans la maison. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis." Gronde la mère.

Contrarié par cette histoire, Glass attrape le souaffle et le jette dans la cheminée. Le jouet s'enflamme rapidement. Surpris par cette solution radicale Tom dévisage sa compagne les sourcils froncés. Son épouse s'énervait très rarement, mais en connaissance de cause, il savait qu'il fallait éviter de la pousser à bout.

-"J'en ai marre de répéter toujours la même chose. Et maintenant vous venez manger tous les deux !" Conclut la sorcière en furie.

Regroupé autour de la table de cuisine, la petite famille consomme son déjeuner dans le silence. Tom appréciait beaucoup ce dernier, mais _le calme_ était devenu une denrée rare depuis l'arrivée du garçon. Or, Tom et Glass n'avaient pas la même définition du mot. Même si Glass le défendait en jurant le contraire. Pour elle, son fils était sage. La dernière fois, elle l'avait provoqué en l'invitant à comparer Coba avec d'autres enfants. Que nénies, Tom n'est pas fou, il en avait déjà bien assez du _sien_ ! Pas besoin d'aller observer d'autres mioches hyperactifs _shootés_ aux chocogrenouilles.

-"Coba, tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ?" Demande la femme.

-"Je tris mes petits poids carottes. J'aime pas les petits pois." Explique le gamin.

Bouche bée, sa mère le regarde enlever les petits pois uns à uns de son assiette. Tom inspire profondément, mais se tait. Car Glass ne supportant plus les insinuations de son mari, avait emmené Coba chez un psycomage, pour déterminer si l'enfant était normal. Tom se souvenait encore de l'air triomphant de sa femme lorsqu'elle lui avait ramené le test de Q.I de Coba. L'homme avait pesté, désormais il lui était impossible de traiter son fils _d'arriéré_. Enfin, malgré ce test, le sorcier était convaincu que son fils n'était pas _net_.

-"Coba ! Il y a plus de petits pois que de carottes dans cette assiette ! Pourquoi tu ne piques pas directement les carottes avec ta fourchette !?" S'agace Glass

-"Parce que la dernière fois tu m'as dit de mettre de côté ce que je n'aime pas." Explique tranquillement le garçon.

C'est la remarque de trop pour Tom. Il savait pertinemment que son fils jouait avec les mots, il embobinait tout le monde avec cette méthode depuis qu'il savait parler. Mais le père ne supportait pas que l'on se moque de lui. Brusquement il attrape l'assiette de Coba et la vide dans la poubelle. Puis il repose l'assiette vidée de son contenu devant l'enfant.

-" _J'anticipe_. La prochaine fois, il t'aurait dit qu'il n'aimait pas les carottes." Crache Tom en répondant au regard de Glass.

Pas la peine de perdre son temps, il savait très bien que Coba n'aurait pas mangé cette assiette de toute façon. Le garçon n'ose pas parler, en général quand son père s'énervait ainsi, des problèmes arrivaient.

-"Tu n'as pas faim, très bien ne mange pas ! En revanche, ce n'est pas la peine de venir réclamer à becter dans une heure, tu n'auras rien." Conclut l'homme en piquant sa fourchette dans sa viande.

-"Tu exagères Tom, à croire que tu n'as jamais été un enfant. Il n'aime pas grand chose je te l'accorde, mais de là à..." Commence Glass.

-"Pas _grand chose_ ? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes à lui mettre une assiette. Tu sais très bien que tu finiras par lui faire des tartines pour qu'il avale quelque chose !" Rugit Tom.

-"Les goûts changent en grandissant ! Pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'il aime, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le priver de nourriture !" S'oppose la mère en s'énervant à son tour.

Tom cogne de son poing sur la table.

-"Le _priver_ ? COBA ! Tu les aurais mangés ces carottes ?" Tonne le sorcier.

Rapidement le petit répond négativement d'un signe de tête.

-"Parce que tu crois qu'il ose te répondre autre chose ! Tu lui fais peur !" Hurle Glass.

-" _Peur_ de moi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère. Crois moi, s'il se permet de me _balancer_ un ballon à la figure, c'est qu'il n'a pas peur de moi."

C'est vrai quoi ! Son gamin se permettait avec lui des choses qui feraient frémir d'autres personnes. Tom était très tolérant, mais il ne flanchait pas sur le respect.

-"Pardon de t'avoir lancé le souaffle à la figure." Murmure timidement Coba le regard fixé sur son assiette.

S'ensuit alors un silence gênant. Tom est surpris que l'enfant reconnaisse si facilement sa faute. Mais il reste impassible face à l'effort. D'ailleurs Glass lui envoie un regard de reproche qu'il ignore totalement. Le sorcier s'éclaircit la gorge avant de déclarer.

-"De toute façon, ils sont _dégouttant_ ces petits pois."

D'un geste fluide il renverse alors sa propre assiette sur la tête de Coba. Le petit garçon rit aux éclats, amusé par l'action de son père. Réactif, il attrape une poignée de légumes pour la lancer à son tour sur l'homme.

-"Arrêtez tous les deux ! Je vous préviens il n'est pas question que je ..."

Glass s'interrompre, Tom vient de lui lancer une œuf crue. Alors, une grande bataille débute dans la cuisine avec tous les ingrédients qui leur tombent sous la main. Coba aux anges s'amusa avec son père comme jamais. Les deux étaient très efficaces pour se lier contre Glass. Ce n'est seulement lorsque leur fils glissa dans la farine et manqua de s'ouvrir le menton qu'ils décidèrent d'interrompre les hostilités.

Tom voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot, il ne pardonnait pas, mais avec eux il faisait de nouveaux efforts, jour après jour.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Futé

_**Bonjour tout le monde.**_

 _ **Me revoilà sur cette histoire après quelques semaines d'absence. Je m'en excuse. Je remercie tout le monde pour vos commentaires. Bienvenue aux nouveaux et bon retour aux anciens. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. A bientôt dans une petite review pour connaitre votre avis.**_

* * *

-"Papa ! J'veux pas me déguiser en vampire. Dis à maman qu'on avait choisi le zombi !" S'exclame Coba.

-"Tu peux me laisser le temps d'arriver !? Ce n'est pas vrai..." Râle Tom Jedusor.

L'homme venait à peine de transplaner, que son _sale môme_ lui sautait dessus. A croire que tous les soirs son fils l'attendait avec impatience. Exaspéré, Tom enlève sa cape et décide d'ignorer l'enfant quelques minutes. Il se dirige vers la cuisine pour se servir de quoi s'hydrater. La journée avait été rude, comme chaque année à la même date. Bien entendu Coba le suit à la trace, un vrai pot de colle comme à son Habitude.

-"Bah, t'as oublié ?" Demande l'enfant, déçu.

Impassible il dévisage son garçon. Coba affiche une mine boudeuse, les yeux tristes, il joue avec son jouet en forme d'hippogriffe sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Quel morveux, Tom se voyait mal oublier son anniversaire. L'enfant n'avait pas cessé de le lui rabâcher toute la semaine. D'ailleurs l'enfant ne manquait pas d'imagination.

Hier en déballant ses affaires à son bureau du ministère, Tom avait trouvé des gribouillis sur ses précieux rapports. Après hésitation de rentrer sur le champ pour étriper Coba, il s'était calmé. Pourtant le gamin savait qu'il lui était interdit de toucher à ses affaires ! Mais en regardant de plus près, Tom avait réussi à déchiffrer les fameux gribouillis. Une liste de cadeaux qui intéressait particulièrement le petit garçon. Bien trop malin, Coba avait trouvé une solution infaillible pour ne pas se faire gronder le soir venu. Tom avait manqué de s'étrangler en lisant le message " _pour mon papa que j'aime"_ à la fin du papier. Donc évidemment le père ne pouvait plus engueuler son fils à ce propos, Glass ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Ce gamin était bien trop futé pour son propre bien. Le rapport avait fini dans le feu.

Coba avait aussi de la chance que Halloween soit une date facile à se rappeler. Se délectant du spectacle, le père décide de continuer à faire languir son fils. Histoire de principe, on ne l'attaque pas avec des coups si bas. La compassion devrait être interdite.

-"Quoi donc ? J'ai compris, tu me l'as hurlé en arrivant. Tu veux te déguiser en Zombi." Répond le sorcier d'un ton neutre.

Au même moment Glass débarque dans la cuisine afin de saluer son mari. Contrarié par l'attitude de Tom, Coba s'interpose entre ses deux parents pour se faire remarquer, les mains attachées à la chemise de son père. A contre cœur le sorcier détache ses lèvres de celles de son épouse. Qu'est ce qu'il le détestait ce gosse quand il faisait ça ! S'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire, c'était bien de ne pas le déranger dans ses moments intimités.

-"Tu mens ! Pas vrai ?" Demande le petit garçon.

-"Tu me laisses dire bonjour à ta mère !" Gronde Tom.

-"C'est bon." Déclare Glass amusé par la situation.

A l'inverse, Tom détestait cette attitude. Pour lui il n'y avait rien de drôle ! Coba devait apprendre à partager, il n'est pas sa _propriété_. Contrarié, l'enfant s'éloigne pour rejoindre le salon. Pas touché le moins du monde, le sorcier reprend son baiser interrompu.

-"Tu as vraiment oublié ?" Se renseigne Glass avec reproche.

Instinctivement, l'homme grogne à la supposition.

-"Il peut attendre deux secondes, non ?" Râle Tom.

-"Il me casse les oreilles depuis ce matin."Lui signale Glass.

-"Je viens à peine d'arriver." Se défend l'homme.

C'est vrai quoi ! Il peut se détendre cinq minutes avant d'être agressé par le môme. Ça ne va pas le tuer.

-"Ta mère arrive dans une heure..." Rappelle son épouse.

Tom soupire bruyamment. Il dégage sa chemise de son pantalon pour se mettre à l'aise puis se dirige vers le salon. Ce soir son fils allait célébrer la fête des morts pour la première fois. Enfin à la façon moldu avec ses grands-parents. Tom avait d'abord refusé, mais la déception du gamin (et les prises de têtes avec Glass) lui avait fait changer d'avis. Après tout, quelques jeunes sorciers fêtaient cette fête également. Donc, après cette sortie Coba rejoindrait ses parents pour célébrer ses 7 ans. Car il était hors de question que Tom Sr mette un pied sous son toit. Non l'anniversaire de Coba avait toujours été organisé en petit comité, et cela n'allait pas changer.

Seulement arrivé dans le salon, Tom ne trouve pas son fils. De nouveau il soupire. L'homme n'avait pas besoin d'une crise ce soir là. Connaissant le gamin, il était parti bouder dans sa chambre.

Tom ne s'était pas trompé, lorsqu'il ouvre la porte il trouve son garçon cacher en boule sous sa couverture. Naguini, comme à son habitude, languit sur le bord du lit. Le reptile claque sa mâchoire, lorsqu'elle reconnaît son maître. Un signe affectif de sa part...

-"Coba, lève-toi tes grands-parents vont arrivés." Souligne Tom.

-"M'en fiche, j'y vais pas !" Boude le garçon.

Quel petit merdeux ! Coba lui avait réclamé cette foutue sortie toute le semaine et voilà qu'il faisait un nouveau caprice ! Non ça ne se passerait pas comme cela. Ce cirque allait être réglé rapidement.

-"Dépêches toi, avant que je m'énerve." Siffle le père.

Le sorcier s'avance pour tirer les couvertures, mais l'enfant se cramponne, retenant celles-ci contre lui. Un coup sec aurait suffi pour en venir à bout, mais l'autorité agressive ne fonctionnait pas avec le garçon. Ce mioche se serait braqué encore plus. Or Tom avait bien l'intention de profité de ce rare moment entre sa femme et lui. Coba irait avec ses grands-parents pour se goinfrer de bonbons.

-"T'es méchant ! Tu m'oublies toujours !" Chouine le gamin.

Quoi !? Quel menteur ! Cet petit imbécile, il est impossible de l'oublier car il prend soins de toujours rappeler sa présence. La comédie à assez durée. Tom se gifle mentalement de se rabaisser à des enfantillages, mais s'il souhaite que Coba sorte de ce lit, il n'a pas le choix.

Avec un râle parfaitement audible, il enlève ses chaussures pour s'allonger sur le lit de l'enfant. Immédiatement, le garçon se rend compte d'une nouvelle présence à ses côtés. Il sort alors sa tête des couvertures pour regarder son nouvel invité. Avec une pointe de colère, Tom fixe les yeux rougis de son fils. Il était né pour l'emmerder, aucun doute la-dessus...

-"C'est bon ? Tu as fini de chouiner ?" S'agace le sorcier.

Pour toute réponse, une moue boudeuse s'affiche sur les lèvres du garçon. D'un revers de Doudou il chasse les larmes de ses joues. La mine triste il s'accroche au col de la chemise de son père.

-"Tu as oublié mon anniv'." Couine l'enfant.

Devait-il continuer de l'embêter ? Rien qu'un tout petit peu... Son côté sournois ne demandait que ça. Mais il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant l'arrivée des grands-parents.

-"Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie, tu me l'as rabâché tous les jours." Gronde Tom.

Toujours offusqué par l'attitude de son père, Coba se contente de hausser les épaules. Pour lui, l'homme l'avait oublié à coup sûr et ce malgré sa grande implication pour le lui rappeler.

-"Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Je ne veux pas t'entendre quémander." Souligne sévèrement le sorcier.

-"J'ai pas quémandé. C'est mon anniversaire." Se défend le garçon.

-"Tu n'as pas quémandé ? Vraiment ? Quelle est cette liste que tu as gribouillé sur _mes affaires_ ?" Dispute l'homme.

D'un coup l'enfant se réjouit de cette information. Son père avait bien pris connaissances de ses souhaits. Tom est consterné par cette subite euphorie. Ce morveux avait saccagé ses rapports et il n'avait aucun remord. _Sale môme !_

-"T'as vu, j'arrive à recopier sans regarder maintenant !" S'exclame Coba.

Des progrès en écriture... Hum pas terrible selon les critères du sorcier.

-"Ah oui, et c'est quoi un _valai_ ?" Se moque Tom.

-"Bah pour voler, un balai ! Jt'ai fait le dessin à côté !" Se renfrogne le petit.

-"Balai, ça s'écrit avec un B, pas un V. Je n'ai pas reconnu ton dessin à côté." Il ment.

Malgré la catastrophe du dessin, Tom avait bien reconnu le balai volant. Mais il était hors de question que Coba possède un exemplaire miniature. D'abord parce qu'ils coûtaient extrêmement chers, ensuite parce que avec _ce_ jouet Coba casserait toute la baraque ! S'il s'intéresse au Quidditch, il en obtiendra un vrai quand il sera grand. Pas avant.

-"T'aimes pas le Quidditch ?" Demande l'enfant.

-"Non."

-"Pourquoi ?" Questionne Coba.

-"Parce que je trouve ça ennuyant." Répond honnêtement le père.

Cette révélation renforce la tristesse du garçon. Tom s'étonne de se changement. Il décide d'intervenir, sachant par avance qu'il risque de le regretter. Des caprices en perspectives ?

-"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

-"J'aurai bien aimé voir un match un jour..." Confis le garçon.

-"Quel est le rapport avec moi ?" Cherche Tom.

Les réflexions d'un gamin de 7 ans sont d'un compliqué...

-"Bah t'aimes pas. Et maman non plus. Tu voudras pas n'emmener..." Conclut Coba.

Bon, dernièrement Coba s'était trouvé un subite intérêt pour le Quidditch, d'ailleurs il avait presque réussi à convaincre son grand-père de l'inscrire au base-ball, un sport moldu qui ressemble au poste de Batteur. Mais Tom avait refuser cette option. S'il pouvait convaincre le garçon de s'intéresser plus au Quidditch et d'oublier ce sport moldu grotesque, il voulait bien faire un effort.

-"Je t'emmènerai à la Coupe du Monde si tu aimes tant le Quidditch."

-"C'est vrai !" S'extasie le garçon.

-"J'ai l'habitude de te mentir ?"

-"Super !" Se réjouit Coba.

Tom avait délibérément omis de signaler que la prochaine Coupe du Monde aurait lieu dans trois ans seulement. De quoi lui laisser le temps de se préparer mentalement à supporter ces événements démentiels de rassemblement sorcier. Suite à cette nouvelle, Coba oublie sa déception précédente et descend du lit en sautillant sur place.

-"Alors, tu m'aides pour mon déguisement !?" Supplie le môme.

-"Tsss." Soupire Tom.

Incroyable, capable de changer son humeur en cinq secondes. Les gosses... Il se redresse à son tour avant de sortir un petit paquet chiffonné de sa poche. Tom avait sélectionné le cadeau bien avant la liste de son fils. Car il avait déjà remarqué l'intérêt du garçon pour cet objet en particulier. Et comme il ne s'agissait pas d'un jouet inutile, le père avait penché pour celui-ci. Un peu brusquement il pose le paquet dans les mains du petit.

-"Joyeux anniversaire, monsieur le pleurnichard." Rumine Tom.

-"Chuis' pas un pleurnichard." Contre-dit Coba en déballant le cadeau à toute vitesse.

Voilà pourquoi Tom ne s'appliquait jamais sur les emballages, ils finissent en milles morceaux, alors à quoi bon.

-"Un lunascope !" Se réjouit l'enfant.

D'emblée il courre vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour tester l'objet qui permet d'analyser les différentes phases de la lune sans avoir à utiliser une carte.

-"TROP COOL !" Hurle son fils.

-"Ça va, Coba. Pas besoin de crier comme un fou." S'exaspère Tom en s'éloignant.

-"Merci."

Le sorcier se retourne pour toiser son garçon. A la vue des joues rougies par l'excitation le lunascope plaît énormément. Une petite fierté papillonne dans la poitrine de Tom. Il s'appliquait toujours à trouver le bon cadeau pour compenser son manque de responsabilité auprès de son fils. Un soulagement personnel qu'il s'appliquait à dissimuler. Il profite de l'honnêteté passagère du gamin pour lui demander une réponse capitale.

-"Dis moi, Coba. Tu aimes vraiment le Base-ball ?" S'inquiète Tom.

-"J'aime bien la batte. Pour cogner sur des trucs." Annonce l'enfant en haussant ses petites épaules.

-"C'est bien ce que je pensais." Murmure Tom en s'éclipsant de la chambre.

Il venait de promettre à son fils d'assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch sans aucune raison valable. Une batte de Cognard aurait suffi à contenter le gamin pour quelques années. Petit manipulateur !


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le gâteau

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Bon je reviens après un long moment d'absence, mais comme je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review, j'ai supposé que cette histoire ne vous intéressait pas forcément ? Je continue de publier pour ceux qui prennent plaisir à lire ces petites anecdotes. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !_**

-"Mais moi j'préfère le chocolat."

-"Ta mère a demandé des noisettes." Tranche Tom.

-"Oui, mais moi j'préfère le..."

-"Et je me fiche de ce que tu préfères !" S'énerve le père.

Ce n'est pas possible ce gosse ! On lui demande de faire un gâteau pour faire plaisir à sa mère et le môme pense uniquement à son estomac. Tom vit un véritable cauchemar. Il n'y a pas idée de lui demander de cuisiner un gâteau avec son fils. Pourquoi ce morveux avait suggéré ce plan douteux à sa mère ? Rancunier, le sorcier était prêt à faire regretter l'extravagance de son rejeton. Plus jamais il ne lui demanderait de cuisiner avec lui.

-"Dis-moi, c'était ton idée de faire un gâteau pour ta mère ?" Souligne l'homme.

-"Oui." Confirme Coba avec méfiance.

-"Pour ta mère, pas pour toi ? Donc des noisettes." Rappelle Tom.

Avec hésitation, le petit garçon positionne les noisettes dans un bol. Mais son regard envieux vagabonde sur la tablette de chocolat logée sur le coin de la table.

-"Maman elle aime bien le chocolat aussi, tu sais..." Ajoute timidement l'enfant.

-"Coba..." Prévient Tom.

-"D'accord ! Les noisettes !" Ronchonne le garçon.

La poigne de Tom se renforce sur la spatule. Il détestait ce gosse qui possédait un talent inné pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Coba arrivait toujours à faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, malheureusement pour lui cela ne fonctionnait pas avec son père. Tom était prêt à lui faire manger les noisettes avec leurs coquilles si nécessaire.

A cette idée sombre, un éclair de génie traverse les pensées du sorcier. Avec sa propre expérience, Tom avait appris une chose importante. Ne jamais faire les choses bien lorsqu'on ne veut pas devoir les faire.

-"Tiens, occupe toi de les éplucher." Ordonne le père en montrant les fruits.

-"Super !" S'exprime Coba.

Tom ne comprend pas immédiatement l'élan de joie de son fils. C'est seulement lorsqu'il sent une petite main fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon qu'il réagit. Coba attrape la baguette magique de son père avant de la pointer sur les noisettes. Immédiatement Tom attrape son arme pour l'éloigner des mains du petit garçon.

-"Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai dit ? Je ne veux pas que tu touches à ma baguette magique ! C'est la _mienne_ !" Gronde l'homme.

Ironiquement ce n'était pas le fait que Coba touche à une baguette magique qui énervait Tom. Non, il ne voulait pas que l'enfant utilise la sienne tout simplement. Le père n'aimait pas prêter ses affaires.

-"Mais... T'as dit que j'épluchais les coques !" Proteste Coba.

Le père met quelque seconde à comprendre la situation. Évidemment Glass utilisait régulièrement sa baguette lorsqu'elle cuisinait. À l'évidence, Coba avait envisagé de faire de même. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, la magie était tellement plus rapide. Seulement utiliser cette dernière amoindrissait la chance de réussite de son plan premier. Le but de l'opération était simple les noisettes devaient être mal épluchées. Ainsi le gâteau serait immangeable et finit les séances de cuisine avec le parasite.

-"Tu utilises ça." Termine Tom en posant un casse-noisette devant le gamin.

Incrédule l'enfant étudie l'objet avec méfiance. Coba retourne l'objet étrange entre ses doigts. Confus il se gratte le côté de la tête. Après un moment d'hésitation, il ose poser la fameuse question à son père.

-"Papa, c'est quoi ?"

Tom qui avait entreprit de confondre consciemment la farine avec le sucre interrompe son geste. Négligemment, Coba tend l'objet métallique. Les joue rougis par la concentration, l'enfant tourne le casse-noisettes dans ses mains afin de comprendre le mécanisme en vain. Le père fronce les yeux, est-il sérieux ?

-"Tu te moques de moi ?" Souffle Tom entre ses dents.

Voyant l'humeur de son paternel sur qui vive, Coba s'abstient de répondre. Il décide de prendre son temps et d'analyser l'objet avec plus de profondeur. Puis un éclair de compréhension illumine ses yeux gris.

-"Ahhh, c'est comme le truc de grand-père. Pour couper les gros cigares ?" Propose l'enfant en haussant les épaules.

Super, le grand-père partageait déjà ses penchants néfastes avec son petit-fils. Car Tom doutait que Coba ait découvert la cachette secrète du tiroir cachée sous le bureau de Tom Sr. En espérant secrètement que son père s'était contenté de montrer ces cochonneries à son gamin de 7 ans, Tom ravale sa colère et s'empare du casse-noisettes. Machinalement il broie toutes les coquilles avant de laisser la tâche du trie à l'enfant.

-"Ah, ça sert à casser le coquilles." Comprend le garçon.

La mâchoire serrée, Tom s'abstient de tout commentaire. Il l'avait voulu cette éducation ? Éloigner Coba du monde moldu le plus possible. Et bien c'était gagné. Son fils avait l'air d'un parfait idiot.

La fin du calvaire arrive, c'est alors que Glass refait une apparition inespéré. Tom savoure sa victoire en observant le gâteau catastrophe qui crépite dans le four.

-"Bonjour tous les deux. Ça s'est bien passé ?" Questionne Glass avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui indique que sa cuisine n'a pas pris feu. Il y a donc de l'espoir. Les deux phénomènes semblent s'être entendu sur un temps record.

-"Oui ! Papa m'a montré comment on se sert d'un coupe-cigares !" S'extasie Coba.

Tom avale une noisette de travers à la réplique du gamin. En s'étranglant, il se dépêche de protester avant que Glass interprète les paroles sous un autre angle.

-"Ce n'est pas un coupe-cigares ! C'est un casse-noisettes !" S'agace le père.

-"Bah tu m'as pas dit !" S'offusque le gamin.

-"Tu n'es qu'un idiot..." Soupire Tom.

-"Ça suffit, vous n'allez pas commencer." Rouspète Glass.

-"Bah toi aussi t'es bête." Rajoute l'enfant en tapant du pied.

-"STOP ! Coba, tu ne parles pas comme ça." Gronde la mère.

-"C'est lui qui a commencé." Boude le petit en pointant son père du doigt.

Bon, Tom acceptait que son fils le traite d'idiot à condition qu'il ait lui-même débuté les hostilités. Et puis de toute façon il était impossible de fermer le clapet du gosse. Épuisé, Glass pose ses paquets de course sur le bar de la cuisine. Intrigué l'homme étudie les traits de sa femme. Son teint d'ordinaire bronzé est saupoudré de pâleur. Quelque perles de sueur brillent sur son front.

-"Tu vas bien ?" S'inquiète Tom à voix basse.

Discrètement il vérifie que Coba est occupé à autre chose. Les parents s'appliquaient toujours à ne pas impliquer l'enfant dans leurs histoires.

-"Très bien." Affirme Glass en posant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Non convaincu, Tom continue d'observer la jeune femme. En chantonnant elle déballe ses courses. Il profite de ce moment pour sortir le fameux gâteau du four. Seulement lorsqu'il revient vers le bar son cœur manque un battement. Les provisions de Glass ne le laissent pas indifférent et pour cause, il avait approvisionné sa compagne de ces denrées durant neuf douloureux mois. Ainsi il découvre des fraises baignant dans de la glace vanille. Un mélange lacté très calorifique.

La panique submerge Tom rapidement. C'est impossible, elle ne peut pas lui faire ça ! Ils étaient d'accord, un seul et unique ! La peur prend le dessus sur sa colère et d'une voix tremblant il demande.

-"Qu'est ce que ça signifie." Il fait en pointant le milk-shake.

Glass rougit à la question. Elle se contrôle, puis répond sur un ton doux.

-"Je voulais te le dire plus tôt..."

-"Non, non, non et non..." Proteste Tom avec une main sur le front.

-"Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est ?" Continue la jeune femme.

-"Comment ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Glass..." Objecte l'homme en paniquant.

Rapidement, la blonde attrape les mains de son mari. Puis avec sérieux elle réplique.

-"C'est un poisson d'avril, mon amour."

Glass explose de rire. Elle est tellement émerveillée par son entourloupe que des larmes s'étalent sur ses joues. Vexé par la moquerie, Tom dégage ses mains et pince les lèvres. Même si son orgueil en prend un coup. Il doit avouer être rassuré qu'il s'agit uniquement d'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Il se vengerait en temps voulu. Et dire qu'il avait oublié ce maudit 1er avril !

-"Coba ! On ne boit pas au goulot !" Gronde la mère.

Surpris de s'être fait attraper, l'enfant lâche la bouteille de lait. Elle se déverse sur les habits de Coba avant de terminer en fracas contre le sol.

Les médicomages avaient dû faire une erreur à la maternité, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication rationnelle pour Tom.

-"Et après tu souhaites en avoir un autre comme _celui-là_ ?" Se moque le père en désignant Coba du menton.

La vengeance n'a pas attendu longtemps. Le gâteau a fait le reste du travail. Une chose était désormais certaine. Tom ne serait plus jamais obligé de cuisiner en compagnie de son fils et cela pour le plus grand bien de tous.


	15. Chapitre 14 : L'Instinct protecteur

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Premièrement, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses review, je suis ravie que ces petites anecdotes continuent à vous plaire. Grâce à vos encouragements ma motivation s'est accentuée et voilà les raisons de cette avance sur la publication. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira également et que vous continuerez à poster vos impressions !_**

 ** _Lecteur123;_** ** _Un grand merci pour tes review dans les deux histoires. Je suis honoré que tu surveilles l'avancé de cette histoire avec autant d'engouement ! Je suis ravie que tu prennes quelques instants pour partager ton opinion ! Plein de merci encore et encore !_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à tout de suite je l'espère !_**

* * *

-"Une Ligue _anti-moldu_ se pavane dans les rues pour prôner la suprématie des sorciers. Leurs interventions deviennent préoccupantes. Pas plus tard que ce matin, nos Oubliateurs ont dû corriger la mémoire de cinq moldus." Explique Kingsley Shackerbolt.

Impassible Tom Jedusor prend note des informations sur un parchemin. Sa plume glisse doucement sur la surface plane. La paperasse était un des inconvénients de son rôle de Directeur de Aurors, mais il s'accordait à l'exécuter sans rechigner. Cette tâche était toujours moins ingrate que celle de courir après cette Ligue d'illuminé. Seulement le manque d'efficacité de ses troupes avait tendance à l'exaspérer au plus au point.

-"Et alors... ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?" Susurre dangereusement Tom.

Les Aurors installés autour de la grande table s'échangent des regards inquiets. Tom Jedusor était fier de sa réputation. Être craint des autres avait toujours fait partie de ses ambitions sécrètes. Il vénérait le pouvoir d'autorité qu'il exerçait sur ses subordonnés. Oui, Tom avait toujours été un homme impatient et il avait l'habitude que ses souhaits soient exhaussés sans aucune opposition. Aussi cette histoire commençait à traîner... Le premier ministre allait commencer à s'impatienter.

-"Leur nombre est considérable Monsieur, ils prennent soin de transplaner à chacune de nos interventions." Explique Sirius Black.

Son ami James Potter s'applique à confirmer les propos en s'appuyant d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Cette réaction puérile annonce la prochaine fureur du sorcier. Tom ne supportait pas d'être contrarier. Il avait des comptes à rendre et il n'était pas question qu'il passe pour un imbécile à cause de ces incapables qui lui servaient d'Aurors.

-"Dites-moi Black, vous avez obtenu le titre d'Auror ?" Souligne doucement Jedusor.

Voyant la rhétorique de la question, Black s'abstient de commentaire. Le caractère délicat du directeur était connu de tous ainsi que son pouvoir. D'un claquement de doigt les moins téméraires disparaissaient du ministère de la magie. Être dans les bonnes grâces des Tom Jedusor aidait à la sauvegarde de son poste.

-"Bien... Est-il nécessaire que je vous apprenne à poser une balise anti-transplanage ?" Demande l'homme en scrutant ses hommes tour à tour.

Sa maîtrise des émotions parvient à clore son conflit intérieur. Car Tom ne souhaite qu'une chose en cet instant T. Réduire ces Aurors au silence afin de ne plus entendre leur plainte incessante ! Ces idiots avaient choisi leur métier, à eux de s'adapter aux conditions. Et dire que ces hommes faisaient partie des meilleurs sorciers d'Angleterre... Ces imbéciles oubliaient le béaba du métier...

-"Non monsieur." Répond immédiatement James Potter.

-"Dois-je intervenir moi-même pour cesser cette mascarade ? Ou bien vous allez réussir à utiliser votre baguette afin de me foutre ces illuminés derrières le barreaux ?" Tonne Tom en tapant son poing contre la table.

Un silence sans complainte lui répond. Black et Potter étaient de récente recrues, avec eux on pouvait s'attendre au pire comme au meilleur. Et dire que Fol'œil les avait fortement recommandé auprès de Tom. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, il regrettait d'avoir cédé. Des incapables... Pourtant, en temps normal Kingsley savait se montrer efficace. Il était temps de mettre Maugrey en course. Les actions de cette ligue anti-moldu ne dérangeait pas Tom. Non, il se fichait du sort de cette espèce... Mais en tant que directeur il se devait de remplir son rôle dans les règles. Et ces perturbateurs devaient être stoppés. Au même moment une personne toque à la porte du bureau. La secrétaire du département des Aurors fait irruption dans la pièce avant de disposer discrètement une note à la droite de son patron.

-"Maugrey, faites-moi le plaisir de diriger les opérations. La question de cette Ligue doit être réglée ce soir." Exige le directeur.

-"C'est comme-ci c'était fait." Grogne Fol'œil.

Discrètement, Tom profite des bavardages de ses hommes pour ouvrir sa note en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chose urgente.

 _Monsieur, votre mère nous a contactés par hibou express. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème avec votre fils. Rien de préoccupant selon son message. Je cite ; "ne t'inquiètes pas Tommy."_.

Un reniflement dédaigneux s'échappe de ses narines. Tom n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de cette note. Et malgré les mots de sa mère il n'était pas rassuré. Et pour cause, si Mérope avait jugé bon d'utiliser un hibou pour le prévenir d'un problème c'est que ce dernier la préoccupait sérieusement. Impassible de l'extérieur, l'homme réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pourtant, il savait que cette idée de séjour chez ses grands-parents était une mauvaise idée. Évidemment Glass ne l'avait pas envisagé ainsi. Tom avait cédé sans trop de difficultés. Sa compagne avait perdu son père il y a peu de temps. Alors, autoriser Coba à passer une partie de son temps avec ses grands-parents vivants était apparu comme une évidence aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Seulement Tom connaissait très bien ses parents et il avait tendance à toujours s'imaginer le pire. Et présentement il voyait très bien Tom Sr réagir négativement à un accident magique du garçon. Lui-même en avait fait les frais durant son enfance. Or ça ne se passerait jamais ainsi avec son fils. Pour Tom, le grand-père n'avait le droit à aucune forme d'autorité sur Coba. Si jamais il apprenait qu'il avait levé la main sur le garçon, ses parents pouvaient dire adieux à leur petit-fils. La tête pleine de pensée négative, Tom se lève avec hâte, bien décidé à vérifier l'état de son môme.

-"Je dois m'absenter. Ne m'obligez pas à revenir ce soir." Menace le sorcier avant de s'éclipser.

En général, choisir ses horaires était un avantage or actuellement ce changement le révulsait profondément. En moins de dix minutes, Tom s'avance à grandes enjambé vers le manoir de ses parents. Le cœur palpitant de colère il ouvre le portail brusquement. Franck Bryce, le jardinier s'apprête à lui crier dessus pour son intrusion, mais il s'abstient en reconnaissant le fils des propriétaires. Heureusement pour lui, Tom n'aurait pas toléré les remontrances de ce grotesque moldu. Il faut dire aussi que le sorcier n'était pas dans son meilleur jour, l'histoire précédente avait fortement joué avec ses nerfs.

Au moment de frapper à la porte d'entrée, des pleurs retentissent à l'intérieur du manoir. Le sang de Tom ne fait qu'un tour. Il reconnaissait ses pleurs n'importe où et pour cause il les côtoyait depuis près de huit ans. Sans prendre de temps pour les politesses, il ouvre vivement la porte pour rejoindre la source du bruit.

-"NON ! Ça pique !" Gémit la voix strident de Coba.

-"On aurait dû l'emmener à l'hôpital." S'oppose la voix de Mérope.

-"C'est une égratignure, Mérope. Il n'y a aucune raison de dramatiser..."

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ?" Fulmine Tom.

Les protestations des voix avaient mené ses pas vers la salle de bain. Le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux stabilise son inquiétude. Coba est assis sur le lave-linge la tête maintenu en arrière avec les soins de Mérope. Le nez ensanglanté l'enfant pleurniche en essayant d'éloigner les mains de sa grand-mère. De l'autre côté, son grand-père appuis une compresse rose sur le menton de gamin.

-"Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de l'appeler..." Constate Tom Sr avec lassitude.

-"Tom ! Il est possible qu'il doive se faire _recoudre_ !" S'exaspère Mérope.

-"NONNNNN ! PAPA !" Hurle le gamin avec frayeur.

Ce cri d'alerte fini par sortir Tom de sa fureur première. Ses instincts paternel le pousse à vérifier l'état de sa progéniture. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Coba subissait des dommages corporel à cause de son hyperactivité, mais la quantité de sang qui sortait de ce nez était impressionnante. Sans trop de douceur, il attrape le visage de l'enfant pour analyser les dégâts. Avec un sifflement de mépris il jette la compresse de mercurochrome hors de sa vue. À part coloré la peau en rose fluo ces cochonneries moldu n'avaient aucune efficacité. Tom constate alors que son père avait raison. Sa mère avait tendance à s'inquiéter sans raison valable. Il était évident que l'entaille dans le menton de Coba ne nécessitait pas une intervention plus sérieuse. En revanche, il se presse d'attraper une serviette pour éponger le nez de l'enfant. Avec une main derrière sa tête il entraîne sa position en avant pour éviter que le garçon avale son sang. Malheureusement Mérope avait réalisé la procédure dans le mauvais sens. En faisant abstraction des plaintes de son fils, Tom pince l'arrête du nez pour arrêter les saignements.

-"Depuis quand il est comme ça ?" Se renseigne l'homme auprès de sa mère.

Consciemment il évitait de croiser le regard de son père. Sa colère ne s'était pas estompée, au contraire. Il suffisait d'une étincelle de trop pour qu'il explose. Seulement Coba semblait avoir paniqué, inutile de le terroriser d'avantage en exposant sa fureur au grand jour.

-"Depuis que ton père est revenu du parc avec lui. Je ne sais pas, une demi-heure environ ?" Questionne Mérope à l'encontre de son mari.

Cette réponse ne conforte pas le père du petit garçon. Savoir que Coba était en compagnie de son grand-père lors du problème envenimé le goût amer de sa bouche. Une nouvelle fois, les pires scénario s'animent devant ses yeux. Les petites mains l'enfant tentent d'éloigner la forte poigne de son père appuyé contre son nez...

-"Ne m'en parlez pas. La banquette arrière de mon Austin a changé de couleur..." Rumine Tom Sr.

-"Voyons, Tom !" Proteste sa mère.

Face à la dernière réflexion, Tom ne contient plus sa colère. Son regard assassin s'enflamme vers son père. Ce _sale moldu_ s'inquiétait pour sa stupide roulette alors que son fils se vidait de son sang. Si Mérope avait tendance à amplifier les drames, Tom Sr les amoindrissait. Pour le père de Coba, c'était la comparaison qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Passer une voiture avant son fils ce n'était pas acceptable.

-" _Toi_ ! J'espère sincèrement pour ta survie que tu n'as rien à voir avec _ça_." Menace Tom avec démence.

-"Je te demande pardon ?" S'étrangle le grand-père outré.

-"Tommy!? Tu ne penses quand même pas que..." Commence sa mère.

-"Coba, que s'est-il passé ?" Coupe Tom en ignorant les protestations de ses parents.

Le père dégage la serviette de son nez. Son visage est rougi par le sang séché et son tee-shirt blanc a définitivement perdu sa couleur naturelle. Étonné que son père s'adresse directement à lui, l'enfant cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises. L'hésitation est parfaitement lisible sur ses traits, ce qui ne laisse pas Tom indifférent. Son fils avait-il peur de lui confier l'accident ? Ses doutes s'accentuent lorsque Coba cherche discrètement l'approbation de son grand-père. Ce comportement est significatif pour Tom et malgré les avertissements de son père, il part au quart de tour.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !?" Rugit Tom.

-"Tu es complètement malade mon garçon..." Se défend le maître des lieux.

Hors de lui, le sorcier empoigne son père par le col. Tout acte rationnel est à des années lumières. En cet instant il ne souhaite qu'une seule chose. Se venger de cette _vermine_. Personne, absolument personne ne levait la main sur son fils. Sa magie se déploie autour de lui, sa direction ne laisse aucune hésitation. Les contactions de la gorge de son père envisagent une prochaine suffocation.

-"Tommy ! Arrête ça immédiatement !" Vocifère Mérope en séparant les deux hommes.

Tom arrête son attaque, mais ne quitte pas son père du regard. Il savoure ses halètements de détresse avide de trouver des bouffées d'air frais. Mais les nouveaux pleurs de Coba détourne son attention.

-"Pardon, papa. Je suis désolé !" Couine l'enfant.

Cet aveux incongrue perturbe le sorcier. S'excuser ? Pourquoi son fils s'excusait ? À l'évidence son grand-père avait réussi à lui retourner le cerveaux en le laissant comme fautif. L'accident magique se concrétisait devant ses yeux. Seulement Tom Sr s'oblige à intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère plus sérieusement.

-"J'avais promis à Coba de ne rien te dire, mais tu m'obliges à trahir ma promesse ! Ton garçon s'est bagarré au parc avec le petit des Wave. Alors, au lieu de m'accuser honteusement d'une telle monstruosité commence par éduquer ton fils avec plus de distinction ! On ne se bagarre pas en sur la place publique !"

Immédiatement Tom se sent très bête. Aveuglé par sa colère et ses conclusions précipitées il s'était imaginé le pire à tord. Il redoutait tellement l'exigence de son père qu'il imaginait sans difficulté les réprimandes de l'homme envers un gamin comme Coba. Surtout que dernièrement les accidents magiques de l'enfant se multipliaient à grande vitesse. Tom avait tellement souffert des représailles de son paternel envers son côté magique qu'il avait conclu le même schéma. Seulement avouer que Tom Sr était beaucoup plus tolèrent avec Coba demeurait inavouable pour Tom. Car ses parents ne pouvaient ignorer la ressemblance frappante entre son fils et lui. L'enfant allait leur en faire baver, tout comme Tom s'était amusé à les provoquer durant son enfance.

-"Tu me fais honte, Tommy." Se vexe la femme.

-"C'est un scandale ! Tu as perdu la tête T.J ? Jamais ! Jamais je ne t'ai frappé ! Comment as-tu pu suggérer une telle insulte !" Fulmine son père.

Tom sert hermétiquement sa mâchoire. Il ne peut le contredire. Même si ses corrections furent nombreuses, il ne les avait jamais reçus sans justifications. Non la seule violence irréfutable était bien morale. Certainement la pire. Le sorcier ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir supposé le pire avec Coba. Le tempérament de son père restait conflictuel avec la magie. Or il sait pertinemment que si un accident de ce type avait eu lieux, l'enfant s'en serait sorti avec une fessé dans le pire des cas. Rien d'irrationnel.

-"Pardon, papa. C'est lui qu'a commencé !" Pleurniche Coba.

-"Tu t'es bagarré ! Je croyais que tu étais tombé sur le toboggan!?" S'offusque Mérope.

-"Et c'est la dernière fois que je mens pour t'éviter une punition." Rumine le grand-père en ajustant sa cravate.

Tom distingue un " _petit con_ " sortir de la bouche de son père, mais il n'en fait rien. Car présentement il haïssait son gamin plus que tout. Cet idiot était parvenu à le mettre dans un état pitoyable. Pourtant, le sorcier s'était promis de ne jamais se préoccuper des autres. A cause de ce mioche il avait perdu son sang froid. Cela ne lui correspondait pas. Tom avait longtemps considéré Coba comme un trophée difficilement acquis pour justifier son attachement. Malheureusement avec les années il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Tom aimait ce petit parasite tout autant que Glass. Alors, il ne pouvait tolérer la souffrance de sa petite famille.

Furieux de l'absence d'excuse, Tom Sr quitte la salle de bain avec un regard de mépris. Cette absence de représailles est surprenante, en temps normal son père l'aurait chassé de sa maison pour l'utilisation de la magie. Or il n'en fait rien, la garde de Coba semblait être devenu plus importante pour Tom Sr. Le sorcier ne s'en accoutume pas et reporte son intention sur Coba. Après quelques minutes, toujours dans un parfait silence, Tom dégaine sa baguette magique pour formuler des soins sur la bouille de son gosse. Une fois les vaisseaux de son nez cautérisé, l'afflux sanguin stoppe son ascension. Muet comme une tombe il se contente de regarder sa mère nettoyer le garçon. Étrangement Tom se fiche complètement de la bagarre de son fils. Pour lui cette attitude n'était pas surprenante. Mais il n'était pas certain que Glass approuve cette dernière.

-"Pourquoi tu t'es bagarré ?" Demande Tom à contrecœur.

-"Parce que Henri Wave a dit que je suis un monstre, comme _mon père_ !" Se justifie le môme.

-"Il n'a pas dit ça !" S'affole la grand-mère en serrant son petit-fils contre elle.

Bien, apparemment la famille Wave continuait à garder une rancune contre Tom. Hum, le père de l'enfant avait certainement averti son enfant des penchants étrange du sorcier. Des moldus ignorants. L'épisode de la caverne était certainement resté dans la mémoire de Wave père. À l'époque Tom avait savouré sa vengeance, depuis le temps que cet ignare l'insultait dans la cour de récréation... Oh, bien sûr le sorcier avait eu des problèmes suite à cette histoire de caverne au bord de la falaise, mais au moins ses camarades moldus ne l'avaient plus jamais embêté. Aussi le père de Coba ne peut le réprimer. Au contraire.

-"Et bien la prochaine fois tape plus fort que lui." L'encourage le père.

-"Tommy ?" S'oppose la grand-mère.

À l'inverse Coba est heureux d'être conforté dans sa défense. S'il avait su, il aurait tiré plus fort sur cette _tignasse_ blonde...

-"Un problème, maman ? Pourtant, il me semble que tu m'encourageais grandement à me défendre lorsque j'avais son âge ?" Témoigne Tom.

-"Je ne t'ai jamais dit de taper plus fort, seulement de rendre les coups." Se défend Mérope.

Un petit sourire amusé se loge sur les lèvres du sorcier. Ses parents lui avaient inculqué une valeur incontestable ne jamais se faire marcher sur les pieds. C'était d'ailleurs le seul principe qu'il avait gardé des Jedusor. Gêné d'avoir confessé cette nuance d'agressivité, la sorcière s'applique à détourner le sujet.

-"Dis-moi. Je suis curieuse. Coba mange normalement avec vous ? Je veux dire autre que des sucreries ? Car j'ai beau me démener, il ne jure que par les fast-food que lui ramène ton père." S'inquiète la femme.

Le regard de Tom suit son fils qui s'active à monter dans les escaliers du manoir. Lorsqu'il ne l'aperçoit plus, il répond d'une voix rauque.

-"Ne m'en parle pas..."

Jusqu'à maintenant les prédictions de Glass restaient en attente. Les goûts culinaires du garçon ne changeaient pas. Secrètement Tom était rassuré que les caprices de Coba ne s'applique pas uniquement avec ses parents.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Mauvaises expériences

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Un grand merci aux personnes qui ont laissés une review. Cela me fait très plaisir. J'espère que vous continuerais à partager votre avis dans l'avancée de cette histoire.**_

 _ **Mileminia**_ _ **, comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre très en avance pour te remercier de ta fidélité :) Joyeux anniversaire, je te souhaite plein de bonheur. ! Plein de merci à toi.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, à tout de suite !**_

* * *

-"Non Coba, referme cette porte. Ton père dort." Chuchote Glass.

-"Mais, j'voulais prendre mes bavboules." S'offusque l'enfant.

-"Je te préviens, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si tu réveilles ton père." Gronde sévèrement la femme.

-"Bon d'accord..." Soupire Coba.

Évidemment Tom ne dormait pas le moins du monde. Impossible de fermer l'œil avec le vacarme de son fils. Il espérait que l'avertissement de sa mère suffise à le dissuader de toute irruption dans sa chambre. Peut-être que dans ce cas, il parviendrait à récupérer quelques minutes de sommeil ? Lasse du dérangement, Tom soupire bruyamment. Glass ne pouvait pas _promener_ Coba plus longtemps exceptionnellement ? Merlin, elle savait pourtant qu'il n'avait dormi que trois heures en deux jours ! Les responsabilités de son travail impliquaient des sacrifices, en 48 heures il n'avait pas remis les pieds chez lui. Alors, après la douche il avait activement rejoint son lit. Malheureusement Tom possédait un sommeil très léger, à la moindre perturbation son subconscient l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Exténué, il finit tout de même par s'endormir. Tom ignore durant combien de temps il s'est reposé. Mais une chose est certaine, il ne se sent pas du tout rassasié en reprenant conscience. Profitant du silence passager, il décide de poursuivre son repos. Seulement plusieurs obstacles s'interposent lorsqu'il envisage de changer de position. Une douleur se manifeste dans le bas de son dos. Son bras engourdit le rappel à l'ordre et un chatouillis au niveau du nez l'oblige à vérifier ce dérangement. En menant sa main contre son visage, elle rencontre une surface velue. Tom pense d'abord à ce satané _chat_ , mais lorsqu'une pression se fait ressentir sur son tee-shirt il ouvre une paupière lourde.

Au même moment il découvre Coba blottit contre son flanc, hermétiquement accroché à son vêtement. Sa tête brune collé contre son cou émet un gazouillis complaisant. Après un instant de confusion, Tom dégage l'obstacle qui lui plie le dos de sa main libérée. L'homme s'empêche de hurler de fureur en récupérant la peluche de son fils. Avec mépris il toise sévèrement les yeux décollé du serpent en peluche. Sa poigne se resserre fermement sur le doudou, en colère il le balance sur le côté du lit. Sans prendre des gants, il récupère son bras afin de rétablir sa circulation sanguine et éloigne la menotte de Coba de son tee-shirt. Puis il tourne dans l'autre sens afin de récupérer un semblant d'espace personnelle. La brusquerie du mouvement réveille l'enfant, mais Tom ne s'en accoutume pas. Il voulait profiter de son état de somnolence pour préserver son sommeil. Il aurait tout son temps pour disputer son fils lorsqu'il serait parfaitement réveillé. Ce morveux savait pertinemment que Tom ne voulait pas qu'il dorme avec lui. Il réglerait cette histoire plus tard. Discrètement l'enfant se blottit de nouveau dans le dos de l'homme.

Dix minutes plus tard, ou bien était-ce une heure, Coba se manifeste dans un murmure.

-"Papa, tu dors !?"

Quelle question stupide... Est-ce que des personnes répondaient affirmativement à cette question ? En tout cas, Tom ne répond pas, espérant que le garçon abandonne son intervention néfaste. À chaque parole, cet idiot aggravait son cas.

-"Papa ! Il est 17 heure !" Annonce l'enfant.

Et bien, visiblement Tom avait fait le tour de cadrant. Toujours muet, le père ne prononce pas un mot. Il distingue d'une oreille discrète les pieds nus de l'enfant claquer contre le parquet. Quand il entend le grincement de la fenêtre de la chambre, Tom perd son sang froid et intervient avant de commettre un meurtre.

-" _Ne pense même pas à ouvrir les volets._ " Siffle dangereusement Tom en fourchelang.

Coba abandonne son objectif premier et dirige son expédition vers son père. Malgré ses paupières close, Tom sait pertinemment que son fils lui fait face debout, sur le côté du lit.

-"T'es réveillé !" S'exclame Coba.

D'un mouvement vif, Tom ouvre les yeux avant d'attraper le garçon pour le plaquer contre le lit. Indigné il toise sévèrement l'enfant en se positionnant au-dessus de lui. Si cette attitude amuse dans un premier temps le petit, celui-ci se rétracte très vite en croisant le regard de braise de son père.

-"À ton avis ? J'ai l'air réveillé ?! " Gronde Tom.

Coba confirme vivement la question avec un mouvement de tête apeuré. Lorsque les yeux clairs de l'enfant commencent à s'imbiber de larmes, Tom le redresse pour le mettre à sa hauteur. Dans un état d'irritation sa main se resserre sur la nuque de Coba.

-"Aie ! Tu me fais mal !" Proteste le garçon en remontant les épaules.

-"S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est d'être dérangé pendant mon sommeil ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, Coba n'est-ce pas ?!"

-"Me rappelait plus !" Se défend l'enfant en essayant d'éloigner la main de Tom.

-"Arrête de te moquer de moi !" Tonne le sorcier.

Révulsé par les mensonges du gosse, Tom tente de se calmer. Il enlève sa main de son fils tout en continuant à le fixer sévèrement. Les doigts du père se contractent sur les couvertures du lit, se contrôler avec ce gosse était mission impossible. Contrarié lui aussi, Coba se masse la nuque puis tire la langue à son père.

-"T'es méchant ! Tu m'as fait mal !" Proteste le gamin.

En équilibre sur la matelas instable, l'enfant stabilise son poids pour rester debout, seulement la surface est bancale. Aussi, toujours énervé contre le parasite, Tom ne peut se retenir de l'aguicher. D'un rapide mouvement de bras il fauche les jambes de Coba. Alors, ce dernier s'étale sur le lit dans un cri étouffé. Pour assouvir sa vengeance plus profondément, Tom envoie un oreiller en pleine tête de l'enfant. Sa baguette le démangeait, mais il arrivait à rester raisonnable avec ce demi-portion. Il ignore les jérémiades qui surviennent de la chambre et se dirige vers la sortie pour rejoindre la cuisine. Après la fatigue, la faim lui rongeait l'estomac.

Arrivé à destination, un sourire rayonnant illumine le visage de Glass. Pour toute réponse, Tom lui sert une grimace. Sa mauvaise humeur ne s'était pas estompée. Toujours dans les vapes il se dirige vers la cafetière pour se revitaliser.

-"Je te prépare quelque chose ?" Propose Glass en éloignant ses parchemins de la table pour lui faire de la place.

-"Hum." Grogne l'homme en se frottant les yeux.

Le café fumant émane une odeur de confort. Toujours rancunier, Tom ne peux s'empêcher de partager sa mauvaise humeur.

-"Tu n'as pas oublié _quelqu'un_? Ou peut-être une simple coïncidence ; le fait que j'ai retrouvé un squatteur dans _mon lit_. " Lui reproche l'homme.

-"Oh, il était avec toi." Ment honteusement la femme.

Tom est furieux, Glass était parfaitement au courant de la localisation de l'enfant, et pourtant elle n'en avait rien fait. Au moment où il projette de s'installer à table, Coba débarque avec un rugissement guerrier. A l'aide de ses petits muscles il donne des coups de polochon sur les jambes de Tom. Évidemment Tom ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, en revanche son irritation s'accentue.

-"Arrête !" Crache le père en fureur.

Il allait étripé ce gosse...

-"Coba ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend !?" S'exaspère Glass en levant les yeux au plafond.

Hargneusement, Tom attrape le pochon avant de le faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. Puis il s'installe enfin sur sa chaise.

-"T'as pas le droit ! Tu triches !" S'égosille l'enfant.

Ces hurlements, furent de trop pour Tom. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il lance un maléfice Bloclang sur son fils. Immédiatement Coba positionne ses mains sur sa bouche. À plusieurs reprises il tente de formuler une phrase, en vain. Tom savoure l'instant de silence, son regard moqueur vagabonde sur le gamin. Mais à l'inverse de son mari, cette subite absence attire l'intention de Glass. Coba manifeste des appels muets en désignant son père du doigt. La femme ne met pas longtemps à comprendre la situation.

-"Qu'est ce que..." Elle commence.

Tom avale tranquillement une gorgée de son café.

-"Ah non, TOM ! Je t'interdis d'utiliser la magie sur Coba ! Tu es complètement malade !" Rugit la jeune femme.

Elle défait sans difficulté le maléfice infligé sur son enfant. Derechef son regard bleu se dirige sur Tom. Elle pointe sa baguette sur sa personne avec conviction. Amusé par la situation, un sourire s'étire sur les lèvres du sorcier. D'un sourcil froncé il interroge sa femme du regard.

-"Ne m'oblige pas à l'utiliser contre toi !"

Hilare suite à la remarque, Tom s'étrangle en avalant une gorgée de son breuvage. Glass n'osera jamais utiliser sa baguette contre lui et surtout pas devant Coba. Une règle que la jeune sorcière s'appliquait à respecter.

-"Quel bel exemple que tu donnes à ton fils." Souligne la femme en furie.

Avec contrariété elle pose un sandwich près de Tom.

-"Papa, tu m'apprends à faire le même !" S'extasie l'enfant en retrouvant la parole.

-"Bien sûr _champion_." Nargue Tom en fixant intensément sa femme.

Au contraire de sa femme, Coba adorait partager des expériences magiques, même si elles étaient dirigées contre lui...

-"Complètement... _frappadingue_ tous les deux..." Rumine Glass en replongeant son nez dans ses parchemins.

-"Bah quand ?" Demande Coba.

-"Et bien quand tu auras ta propre baguette magique." Annonce Tom en croquant dans son jambon beurre.

-"Bah sinon t'as cas me prêter la tienne." Propose l'enfant.

-"Ça mon chéri, ça ne risque pas d'arriver." Glousse Glass en lissant une de ses notes du plat de la main.

D'un coup de menton en avant, il met son mari au défit de répondre. Seulement son air de fierté ne lui plaît pas du tout. Cette peste le provoquait à son propre jeu. De cette sorte Glass lui faisait payer son petit maléfice sur son précieux rejeton.

-"Tu veux parier ?" Menace Tom.

-"Tu n'as jamais confié ta baguette à qui que ce soit." Lui rappelle la blonde victorieuse.

C'est vrai, mais la raison était très simple. Tom n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de confier son bien le plus précieux à un être de confiance. Aussi actuellement les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Évidemment il choisirait Glass en priorité si la question venait à se poser un jour. Mais présentement il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose rabattre le clapet de sa _tendre épouse_. Avec décontraction il pose la baguette d'If a porté de son fils. Immédiatement les yeux envieux de l'enfant s'illuminent. Glass ne proteste pas, espérant secrètement que Tom retirera son arme au dernier moment. Coba n'avait pas l'âge requis pour l'utilisation d'une baguette magique.

-"Et bien, Coba. Choisis bien ton sort, tu auras le droit à un seul." Annonce le père.

Soupçonneux, l'enfant fronce les yeux en regardant ses parents à tour de rôle. La méfiance était de mise, ce ne serait pas la première fois que son père le piégeait en le narguant de la sorte. Préférant la sécurité, Coba interroge sa mère pour avoir confirmation. Les mains derrières le dos, il se balance sur ses pieds.

-"C'est vrai, maman ?"

-"Non, ton père te fait une vilaine blague." Siffle la mère avec reproche envers son mari.

Un blague ? Dommage pour Glass, mais Tom ne plaisantait pas du tout. Il avait bien projeté de prêter sa baguette à son fils. Pour un temps déterminé bien entendu... Trois secondes ?

-"C'est ton jour de chance, Coba. Réfléchis bien. Un seul sort." Annonce Tom en prenant le garçon sur ses genoux.

Son père le prenait rarement sur ses genoux, c'est pourquoi l'espoir de Coba se concrétise. Au même instant, Tom pose sa baguette magique dans la main droite de son fils. Mais comme il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de lui, le père garde la main de l'enfant dans la sienne. Au cas où... Immédiatement, des petites étincelles vertes crépitent. Tom est surpris par ce phénomène. Il pensait que sa baguette ne fonctionnerait pas avec le garçon, car sa magie était programmée du côté sombre. Intérieurement le père pestait. Une confirmation de plus s'ajoutait à ses craintes il devrait surveiller son garnement de près.

-"J'peux faire celui de lévitation !" S'écrie Coba.

-"Bien sûr." Encourage mielleusement Tom.

-"NON ! Coba, pose cette baguette immédiatement. Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit !" S'oppose Glass.

-"Mais papa il a dit que..."

-"J'ai dit non ! Je te préviens..." Menace la mère.

Dans élan de protection, Glass s'est levée de son siège, prête à arracher le bâton des mains de son fils si nécessaire. Mais Tom n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il savait se montrer très persuasif. Après de longues observations, le père avait compris le stratagème de Glass. Coba devait être rassuré pour se ranger dans son camps. Aussi il s'applique à embrasser le haut de sa tête brune pour l'encourager dans son sens.

-"Allez champion, tu sais comment faire. Tu tournes et tu abaisses." Explique Tom.

-"TOM je ne suis pas d'accord! J'ai le droit de m'y opposer !" Proteste Glass.

-"Et moi je suis d'accord pour qu'il essaie..." Il annonce tranquillement.

-"J'ai dit non, je suis sa mère !" Rappelle la sorcière.

-"Et moi son père. Ce qui me donne le droit à un pourcentage équivalent au tiens." Se moque Tom.

Complètement perdue par le dilemme qui lui tombe dessus, Glass tente le tout pour le tout.

-"Il n'y aucune preuve la-dessus." Provoque la jeune femme en positionnant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Tom était suffisamment malin pour ne pas tomber dans le piège. Glass voulait le provoquer en supposant que Coba n'était pas son fils. Seulement, il n'y avait aucun doute. Amusé, Tom se mord le coin de la lèvre puis positionne sa tête juste à côté de celle de son fils.

-"Vraiment ? Pourtant, l'identité du père est plutôt clair. À l'inverse celle de la mère... " Commence dangereusement l'homme.

-"Ça suffit ! Coba donne-moi cette baguette, immédiatement !" Gronde la sorcière.

Bien, Tom utilisait rarement la ressemblance physique comme argument. Mais il s'agissait de la plus véridique, tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point Coba était son portrait craché. Personne ne remettait sa paternité en doute.

-"Non... Préfère obéir à papa." Murmure timidement le petit garçon.

-"Quoi !?" Se vexe la mère.

-"Bah oui, toi ça fait pas mal quand tu me disputes." Confis Coba sur la défense.

Suite à cette confidence, Tom explose de rire. Pourtant, il avait reproché à Glass de nombreuses fois son éducation précaire. Coba avait besoin d'être ramener dans le droit chemin, sinon il n'écoutait rien.

-"Tu as raison mon fils, toujours choisir le camp de ton père." Félicite l'homme.

-"Manipuler un enfant de 8 huit ans, tu n'as vraiment pas honte." S'agace Glass.

Effectivement, Tom n'avait pas honte. Il faut dire que peu de choses l'atteignait. Jusqu'à maintenant la seule personne qui avait réussi à le rendre inconfortable était le parasite installé sur ses genoux. Alors, le comportement du père restait justifiable. Tom n'oublierait jamais le jour où il avait dû ouvrir le cadeau de Coba pour la fête des pères... Devant _tous_ ses collègues, contraint et forcé. Un mug horrible munit d'une inscription tout aussi grotesque. _Pour le plus fort des papas._ Animé en plus _..._ Tout le monde excepté lui avait trouvé la chose adorable. Le sorcier n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de toute sa vie. Depuis ce jour, Glass avait reçu l'interdiction formelle d'envoyer quoi que ce soit venant de la part de Coba. Et surtout pas à son bureau, devant tous ses subordonnés. Bien entendu Tom avait cassé la précieuse tasse par inadvertance dans les jours qui avaient suivi.

-"J'y vais !" Annonce Coba sans prévenir.

Pris de court, Tom se rend compte qu'en plus de la prononciation désastreuse l'enfant ne prend pas le temps de viser un objet en particulier. Et malheureusement un couteau de cuisine s'envole dans leur direction. Dans le feu de l'action, Tom distingue le cri de terreur de sa femme. Sans réfléchir, le père utilise sa main pour empêcher l'objet tranchant de se loger dans l'œil de son fils. Heureusement que Glass à la présence d'esprit d'amorcer un bouclier dans la précipitation. Ainsi le couteau se contente d'entailler profondément la paume du sorcier au lieu de la transpercer.

En serrant les dents, Tom se relève de sa chaise. Sa main compressé dans l'autre, il fait de son mieux pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Au même instant, le petit garçon se presse de reposer la baguette de son père sur la table de cuisine.

-"Dernière fois..." Rumine Tom en passant sa main sous l'eau de l'évier.

Concentré sur la douleur, il essaie de ne pas écouter les rugissements de panique de Glass. Les picotements de la blessure lui confirme l'existence de ce qui vient de passer. Finalement, il y avait bien une explication logique à la question enfant + baguette magique. Si Tom n'avait pas utilisé sa main comme barrière, ils seraient à Saint-Mangouste avec un enfant borgne.

-"COBA ! Tu n'as rien !" Hurle Glass en vérifiant l'état du garçon.

Trop choqué, Coba ne répond rien. Son regard terrifié glisse sur les tâches de sang causés par la blessure de son père. La mère attrape son fils dans ses bras, paniqué qu'un autre objet tranchant puisse se diriger dans sa direction.

-"Pas la peine d'être hystérique, Glass. C'est ma main qui a tout pris ! Il n'a rien du tout !" Signale Tom sur le même ton.

-"TOI ! TU ES COMPLETEMENT CINGLE ! PLUS JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS JE TE COUPE MOI MEME TA FICHUE MAIN !" Rugie Glass.

Avant de partir de la pièce en furie, son épouse lui envoie un flacon de Dictame pour guérir la coupure. Une chose est certaine pour Tom Coba en toucherait plus jamais une baguette magique avant d'avoir l'âge requis. Tom devait assurer la survie du môme et par adéquation la sienne. Glass était vraiment capable de lui couper la main s'il arrivait quelque chose à Coba par sa faute... Le sorcier détestait que cette peste ait raison.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Moment de solitude

_**Bonjour tout le monde.**_

 _ **Déjà un merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire, vos commentaires me réchauffent le cœur. Ils sont toujours très encourageants. Je m'excuse par avance du retard pour l'autre fiction**_ _ **Une vie si différente**_ _ **. Je ne pourrais pas respecter mes délais, veuillez m'en excuser. Pour palier à ce dérangement je vous transmets un petit chapitre de**_ _ **Memories**_ _ **en avance. En espérant qu'il serra à votre goût ! Merci encore.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, et à tout de suite.**_

* * *

-"C'est quoi ça ?" Demande Coba en désignant un objet en forme de toupie.

-"Un scrutoscope, je t'ai demandé de ne rien toucher !" Le dispute Tom.

Mais qu'est-ce que fabriquait Mérope ? En toute urgence Glass s'était rendue en safari afin d'étudier une nouvelle espèce marine. Un hibou express était venu lui demander son autorisation. Tom avait accepté sans comprendre le sous-entendu de sa question. En effet, le sorcier n'avait jamais retenu son épouse cloîtré à la maison. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle avait débarqué avec Coba au ministère que Tom avait compris les enjeux. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour _garder_ leur fils. Glass n'avait pas eu besoin de convaincre Tom à ce propos ; laisser Coba tout seul à la maison serait une _très_ mauvaise idée...

C'est donc toute rayonnante que la jeune femme s'était débarrassée du môme en le déposant au ministère de la magie. Évidemment Tom avait protesté en élevant la voix, certainement. Mais lorsque Glass avait transplané en laissant Coba planté au milieu du Hall, le père n'avait guère eu le choix. Cette peste savait que Tom n'aurait jamais abandonné le garçon, même si l'envie le démangeait. Alors, avec une profonde irritation le sorcier avait emmené son fils dans son bureau, _temporairement_. En effet, Tom s'était dépêché de dénicher un combiné afin d'appeler sa mère à la rescousse. Il avait presque supplié Mérope de venir chercher le gamin. Ravie les grands-parents ne s'y étaient pas opposés, seulement une longue route les séparait de Londres.

-"Ça sert à quoi ?" Continue de questionner l'enfant.

A l'enquiquiner pense sombrement le sorcier.

-"A détecter un danger ou une action douteuse. Coba, maintenant assied-toi avant que je m'énerve." Ordonne Tom.

Ce n'est pas croyable, ce gosse ne savait pas tenir en place. Il fallait toujours qu'il bouge dans tous les sens et qu'il pose de tas de questions fatigantes. Contrarié le garçon obéit tout de même à son père. En traînant le pas il rejoint le fauteuil situé en face du bureau de Tom.

-"Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille cinq minutes ?" S'exaspère le sorcier.

-"Je m'ennuie." Se défend l'enfant en haussant les épaules.

Tom siffle avec mépris avant de replonger dans ses rapports en retard. Il parvient à bénéficier d'un silence complet durant trois petites minutes. Ensuite, Coba débute une série de bruit énervant avec sa bouche. Le sorcier lève lentement les yeux. Ce regard sonne comme un avertissement et l'enfant se sent obligé de se justifier avec malice.

-"Bah je suis assis !" Fait remarquer l'enfant avec un sourire édenté.

Les mains de Tom se resserrent fermement sur le rebord de bureau boisé. Plus jamais... Ce morveux ne remettra plus les pieds ici. Il s'agissait de la première et dernière fois. Pourvu qu'il parvienne à convaincre ses parents de le garder pendant quelques jours. Tom n'avait jamais gardé son fils seul plus d'une demi-journée. Et cette perspective l'effrayait au plus au point. Il craignait pour la vie de l'enfant... Immunisé contre ce type de provocation, Tom replonge dans sa paperasse en ignorant le garçon.

-"T'as vu ? J'me suis coupé le doigt." Signale l'enfant en montrant une microscopique entaille.

Indifférent Tom ne prend même pas la peine de regarder, il se contente de répondre avec moquerie.

-"Quel malheur, on va devoir _t'amputer_ le doigt."

Tom doit avouer que l'absence de Glass lui procure un aspect jouissif. Personne pour lui réprimer sa dureté de langage. Un hoquet de peur sort de la bouche de Coba. Immédiatement il cache sa menotte derrière son dos, comme pour la protéger.

-"T'es méchant !"

-"Je ne suis pas là pour être gentil..." Murmure sournoisement le père.

Un de plus ! Une nouvelle signature sur ce rapport et Tom le pose sur la pile prévue à cet effet. Plus qu'une dizaine et il serait débarrassé. Personne n'avait jamais qualifié Tom de gentil, alors il ne s'étonnait pas que son propre fils lui répète cette phrase minimum une fois par jour. C'était toujours plus agréable qu'une insulte. Enfin Tom n'est pas naïf, cette facette viendra bien assez tôt. L'enfant ne restera pas innocent toute sa vie. Dans trois petites années Coba commencera à se révolter et ce, avec bien plus de virulence que les phrases bateau qu'il utilisait actuellement. Évidemment Tom était près à affronter cette période, il se savait beaucoup plus efficace sur ces terrains.

-"Il est où mon mug ?" Demande l'enfant.

A la poubelle.

-"Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un a dû me _l'emprunter_." Ment Tom.

-"Il marche pas ton scrutoscope." Se vexe Coba.

Piqué au vif, le sorcier quitte ses parchemins. Il dévisage son garçon avec curiosité. Tom ne lui avait pas précisé qu'il l'avait désactivé. L'objet n'arrêtait pas de siffler avec tous les menteurs qui vagabondaient dans le ministère.

-"Tu viens de mentir." Complète son fils.

Et bien, Coba semblait posséder une capacité très enviable. Tout comme son père il réussissait à détecter les mensonges sans trop de difficultés. Mince, Tom devrait se montrer plus attentif la prochaine fois qu'il userait d'un mensonge. C'était un défaut qu'il avait développé en présence des siens. Ne pas cacher ses émotions en utilisant l'Occlumencie à longueur de temps. Une moue boudeuse s'affiche sur la bouche de Coba. Les bras repliés sur son ventre, il fronce les yeux avec colère.

-"Je l'ai cassé." Admet Tom sans préciser que ce geste fut tout à fait intentionnelle.

-"Bah, pourquoi tu l'as pas réparé avec _reparo_ ?" Veut comprendre le garçon.

Tom souhaitait lui avouer la vérité sur-le-champ, que ce cadeau grotesque méritait sa place au fond d'une poubelle. Mais lorsqu'il aperçoit les yeux gris clairs de l'enfant briller plus que la normale il se contient. Le sorcier n'avait pas besoin d'une crise de larme. Connaissant son fils, tout le ministère serait au courant de son attitude monstrueuse. Or Tom Jedusor avait une réputation à tenir, savoir qu'il jetait les cadeaux de son fils à la poubelle n'encouragerait pas la confiance des autres sorciers. C'est pourquoi il décide de changer la tournure de la conversation en vitesse. Avec conviction il attrape le sac contenant les affaires de l'enfant. Avec un peu de chance Glass y avait laissé quelque chose d'intéressant.

-"Ta mère n'a pas mis de jouet dans ton sac ? Quelque chose pour t'occuper..." Demande Tom en fouillant désespéramment.

-"Tu as jeté mon cadeau ! J'vais le dire à maman !" Proteste Coba.

Et merde, berner l'enfant était de plus en plus dur. Furieux que le gamin ait trouvé la vérité si facilement, Tom grogne en reposant le bagage. Il ne supportait pas le chantage du gamin, utiliser sa mère pour se protéger. Sale gosse, il avait vite compris que cette menace fonctionnait à merveille sur son père. Tom ne voulait pas céder, mais passer une semaine sur le canapé n'était pas envisageable. Glass restait capricieuse à propos du comportement de Tom avec Coba. Pourtant, il ne voyait absolument pas où était le mal. Pas besoin de faire semblant d'apprécier un cadeau. Depuis que ce morveux partageait sa vie, son art de chantage se développait de jour en jour.

-"Tu ne diras rien." S'oppose le père.

-"Si ! Je vais tout lui dire !" Annonce l'enfant en quittant son siège.

Le gamin se rapproche du bureau pour toiser son père au plus près. Bon même si Glass ne revenait pas avant quelques jours, Tom se doit de régler cette histoire rapidement. Au cas où il l'oublierait... Car évidemment l'enfant n'oublierait pas.

-"Je descends t'acheter un gâteau à la cafétéria et tu te tais." Propose le père.

Oh, Tom était sûr de lui. Les sucreries avaient toujours eu un impact considérable sur l'enfant. Enfin depuis que la menace du serpent géant ne fonctionnait plus. Coba réfléchit à la proposition en pesant le pour et le contre. Mais son estomac finissait toujours par avoir raison de lui.

-"Ça sera deux, ou rien." Chantonne narquoisement le gosse.

Aucune once de tristesse n'est visible sur ses traits. Quel petit merdeux ! Il se fichait éperdument du sort de ce satané mug. Un petit manipulateur en herbe qui avait des magouilles à revendre. Et pourtant, Tom ne lui avait rien appris.

-"A condition que tu me laisses un secret d'avance." Négocie l'homme.

Et oui avec ce gosse il fallait prendre ses précautions. Tom était certain que d'autres gaffes se réitéreraient. Aussi il devait couvrir ses arrières avec un coup d'avance. Ainsi la prochaine fois il n'aurait pas besoin d'user d'un chantage. Et de contrer la confiance de Glass par la même occasion.

-"Non. J'ai pas dit à maman que tu m'avais _perdu_ dans le supermarché l'autre jour." Rappelle Coba.

Bon... Hum, hum. Le môme avait tendance à exagérer. Tom n'avait pas perdu son fils dans le magasin, _égaré_ était un terme mieux adapté à la situation. Et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Personne ne lui avait précisé qu'on ne devait pas quitter son enfant des yeux, même pas une minute ! Les rayons avaient cas être moins compliqué ! Et d'ailleurs si Glass n'était pas contente elle pouvait aller se chercher _sa brique de lait_ toute seule la prochaine fois. Au moins le service des enfants perdus avait servi à quelque chose...

En réalité Coba n'avait rien dit à sa mère pour une seule et bonne raison. Retrouver son père à l'entrée du magasin avait suffi à maintenir le mutisme de ce pétochard. Évidemment Tom ne lui avait pas avoué qu'il avait vécu lui aussi son petit quart d'heure de panique. Après l'accident, l'homme avait sérieusement envisagé de se procurer une laisse afin de ne plus jamais vivre la même expérience... Il avait vu des moldus utiliser ce système pour garder leur progéniture hyperactive a porté de main. L'aspect bestial de la chose ne le choquait pas du tout. Malheureusement il aurait dû expliquer le pourquoi du comment à Glass.

-"Je t'avais dit de rester près de moi." Se défend Tom en pointant un doigt accusateur.

-"Tu marchais trop vite !" S'offusque le garçonnet.

Coba marquait un point, mais Tom ne supportait pas d'être battu sur son propre terrain.

-"Ton estomac va supporter un troisième ?" Fait le sorcier avec méfiance.

-"Vendu !" S'écrie immédiatement Coba.

-"Si tu vomis, tu diras que c'est la faute de la nourriture de ta _grand-mère_." Prévient tout de suite le père en se levant.

-"Promis !" Annonce solennellement l'enfant une main sur le cœur.

Tant qu'à faire, autant se débarrasser des responsabilités. Au même moment, la secrétaire du département débarque à l'entrée de son bureau.

-"Mr Jedusor, votre mère est arrivée. Elle vous attend au poste de garde." Annonce la femme.

Génial ! Voilà la bonne nouvelle qu'il attendait avec impatience. Avec précipitation il attrape le sac et la main de Coba. Puis après avoir remercié la femme, il se précipite vers l'ascenseur en traînant les petites jambes de l'enfant.

-"T'oublies pas mes gâteaux !" Rappelle l'enfant avec espoir.

-"Non, allez on se dépêche." Rétorque Tom en s'engouffrant derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

Le père se positionne dans un coin de la cabine, histoire de rester discret. Les niveaux des étages défilent lentement devant ses yeux. De nombreux employés entrent et sortent à chaque arrêt. Plus que deux niveaux et ils seraient enfin au rez-de-chaussé. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent une nouvelle fois, Tom reconnaît une tête familière. Une présence qu'il croisait bien trop souvent à son goût. Surtout ces derniers temps. Albus Dumbeldore vêtu d'une de ses robes _criardes_. Ses lunettes demi-lune scintille sur son nez aquilin. L'homme semble plonger dans une grande conversation avec un autre membre du ministère. Aussi Tom se félicite d'avoir choisi un recoin discret, il n'y avait aucune chance que le vieux citronné l'aperçoive. Enfin c'était sans compter sur le franc parlé naturel de son gamin...

-"Elle est moche sa robe !" Hurle Coba au milieu d'un de ces silences gênants.

Dire que Tom éprouvait de la honte n'était pas assez intense pour qualifier son état actuel. En cet instant il aurait tout donné pour obtenir une cape d'invisibilité, y compris son fils. Essayant de faire diversion, le père tousse bruyamment, espérant que personne n'ait entendu. Mais le gloussement étouffé de la sorcière positionné à sa gauche confirme ses pires craintes. Coba venait de _beugler_ sa pensée à haute voix, évidemment tout l'ascenseur l'avait entendu. Plusieurs idées traversent l'esprit de Tom. Il pense d'abord à protester en affirmant qu'il ne s'agit pas de son môme, ou bien à dissimuler ce crétin derrière lui. Il opte pour la deuxième solution. Et ce, uniquement parce que personne n'aurait cru la première.

Gardant sa fureur à l'intérieur, Tom applique une main sur la bouche de Coba. Puis le cache discrètement derrière son dos. Le sorcier ne pouvait réprimer son garçon. Cette couleur orange était d'un goût douteux. Il n'y a pas idée de se balader avec des robes autant tape à l'œil ! A croire que ce fou le faisait exprès pour provoquer les gens ! Décidément Coba semblait avoir une dent contre les tenues vestimentaires d'Albus Dumbeldore bien qu'il ne se souvienne certainement pas de leur première altercation sur le chemin de traverse. Au moins cette fois-ci Merlin avait été épargné.

Si les sorciers présents n'osent pas manifester leur amusement, le Directeur de Poudlard ne se fait guère discret. Tom pense à un canular lorsqu'il distingue le vieil homme rigoler comme jamais. Son hilarité est bientôt suivie par tous les rires des personnes présentes. Sauf Tom bien entendu. Cela ne l'amuse pas, mais alors pas du tout. Mais pour faire bonne figure il s'applique à servir un sourire timide. Ces regards dans sa direction commencent sérieusement à l'agacer.

-"Et bien, comme ont dit, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Je devrais peut-être envisager de la ranger au placard." Annonce Dumbeldore à haute voix.

De nouveaux éclats de rire lui répondent. Quand Tom perçoit les débattements de Coba il renforce sa poigne sur sa bouche. Pas question qu'il ajoute quelque chose ! La situation était suffisamment embarrassante. Quand la sonnerie annonce le rez-de-chaussé, Tom se précipite vers la sortie. Il est tellement avide de s'échapper qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de la force qu'il déploie sur la main de son fils. L'enfant est trimballé à bout de bras, jonglant entre le sol et le vide.

-"Bonjour, Tom." Salue le Directeur de Poudlard.

-"Professeur." Répond Tom Jedusor à contrecœur.

Le tableau est assez étrange. Un vieil homme dans une robe blafarde, face à un ancien élève. Coba écarquille les yeux lorsqu'il comprend la situation. Son père connaissait l'homme vêtue de l'horrible vêtement. Les joues rougies par la pression exercée par les doigts de son paternel, l'enfant ne pipe pas un mot. Tom bouillonne dangereusement. Discrètement, Coba essaye de desserrer les doigts en étaux fixés sur sa main. Si Tom faisait de son mieux pour éviter le sorcier, ce n'était pas pour être accosté à la sortie d'un ascenseur.

-"J'ai ouïe dire que le département des Aurors n'avait jamais enregistré d'aussi bon résultat. Mes félicitations." Converse Dumbeldore.

-"Vous m'en voyez ravie. Pardonnez mon impolitesse. Raison familiale." S'excuse Tom en désignant son fils.

Le regard malicieux du professeur se dirige d'emblée vers la source du précédent dérangement. Il n'y a aucune méchanceté dans ces yeux bleus, mais Tom les déteste au plus au point. Si ce vieux fou attendait des excuses il n'en obtiendrait jamais. L'animosité qu'il éprouvait envers cet homme s'envenimait à chaque seconde.

-"Je vous en prie." Répond poliment le professeur.

L'échange était court, mais bénéfique pour tout le monde. Tom et Albus Dumbeldore se haïssaient mutuellement. Aussi le père se portait mieux quand il ne voyait cet homme gambader dans le ministère. Malheureusement, le sorcier y avait une place toute particulière. Tom avait bien remarqué le regard curieux posé sur son gamin et cela l'inquiétait. Il espérait sincèrement que le professeur ne perturberait pas la futur scolarité de Coba, tout comme il l'avait fait avec lui.

Comme prévu il réalise un petit détour à la cafétéria avant de confier l'enfant à Mérope. Tom avait passé le reste de la journée dans un silence oppressant. Cette rencontre avec Dumbeldore le perturbait avec acharnement. Il se méfiait à juste titre. Il fut tellement perturbé qu'en fin de journée il décida de rejoindre son garçon au Manoir Jedusor, histoire de vérifier que tout se passait bien.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Vérités

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos lectures et à ceux qui continuent de me laisser une petite review. J'espère que vous continuerez à me confier vos commentaires, ils sont très gratifiants et m'encourage énormément ! Donc voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Le soleil crépitait avec intensité dans le ciel bleu. Une chaleur étouffante planait dans l'atmosphère, seul l'ombre des hauts chênes amoindrissait l'inconfort. Exceptionnellement, le sorcier s'autorisait une petite marche en forêt avant de rejoindre son domicile. Avec ce beau temps, Tom aurait presque oublié la rude journée qu'il venait de terminer. Les ombres austères des arbres devenaient plus attrayantes sous ces rayons lumineux. Comme une denrée rare, Tom se sentait paisible en cette fin d'après midi. Pour la première fois l'homme oubliait son amertume quotidienne. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais savoir qu'on l'attendait à la maison aidait à canaliser une certaine sérénité perdue depuis longtemps.

Un sifflement familier détourne son attention hors du sentier battu. Tom pouvait reconnaître ses claquements de mâchoires n'importe où...

-" _Nagini, agréable journée n'est-ce pas ?_ " Demande le sorcier dans la langue des serpents.

-" _Pas... agréable journée... Nagini..._ " Siffle le serpent avec ennuie.

Cette lassitude interpelle l'homme. Le serpent ne se plaignait pas en général. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de se mettre un animal sous la dent.

-" _C'est-à-dire ?_ " Questionne Tom.

-" _Ton... petit..._ " Répond le serpent avec révolte.

Et bien Coba avait une fois de plus abusé de la patience du reptile. Cependant, Tom préférait sans conteste que son môme enquiquine Nagini plutôt que sa personne. Voilà pourquoi il n'admonesterait jamais son gosse sur ce sujet. Pour son bien personnel, après tout la notoriété de Tom Jedusor confirmait son égoïsme.

-"Nagini ! Tu es où ?!" Vocifère une voix enfantine à quelques mètres.

Derechef, le serpent s'éloigne à contre sens dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Tom hoche la tête avec amusements. La partie de cache cache s'achevait ici. Le père commence à se rapprocher de son garçon, mais une idée malsaine traverse ses pensées. Coba n'avait pas le droit de s'aventurer tout seul dans les bois qui encadraient sa maison, pourtant il franchissait cette limite sans se préoccuper des répercutions. Il était temps de recadrer cette tête de mule.

Tom se glisse entre les arbres avec discrétion. L'ombre de ces derniers l'aide à se faufiler. D'un coup de baguette magique, le sorcier déclenche un craquement de branche. L'enfant se retourne immédiatement dans la direction du bruit.

-"Maman ? C'est toi ?" Demande l'enfant dans un murmure.

Un sourire mesquin anime les traits de Tom, mais il ne peut s'arrêter en si bon chemin. D'un mouvement de poignet il déclenche une petite tornade avec les feuilles séchées du sol. Ce spectacle surnaturel déclenche l'alerte de Coba. L'ambiance lugubre de la forêt était propice à de nombreux cauchemars. L'enfant trébuche contre une pierre en essayant de fuir. C'est le moment que choisit Tom pour apparaître. Son visage caché par sa cape, il surgit à la hauteur du garçon.

-"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH !" Hurle Coba.

Suite à cet hurlement de terreur, Tom explose de rire. La situation l'amuse tellement que ses côtes lui font mal. Faire peur à ce microbe était tellement facile.

-"C'est pas drôle !" Boude le garçon assis en tailleur sur le sol.

Révolté par l'attitude de son père, Coba lui jette une poignée de boue au visage. Tom évite aisément cet assaut, pire son rire s'accentue. Au bout de quelques instants, le sorcier parvient à se calmer.

-"Bon allez, lève-toi. On rentre." Propose Tom toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Coba ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Au contraire, il tourne le dos à son père pour l'ignorer. Se moquer de son fils avait toujours provoqué une énorme satisfaction chez le sorcier. Tom avait sa façon d'apprécier les choses. La moquerie confirmait son attachement, en cas contraire Coba aurait été purement ignoré.

-"Dépêche toi, tête de mule." Insiste le père.

Joueur, Tom continue d'embêter le garçon en le provoquant. Sans brutalité, il donne des petits coups de pieds dans les chaussures délassées de son fils. Un sourire discret se dessine sur le visage de Coba. Fier de lui, l'enfant s'allonge dans la poussière du chemin. Tom avait appris à ses dépens que le gamin savait se montrer rusé.

-"Coba ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? C'est dégouttant par terre." S'oppose le père.

Le môme continue de se rouler sur le sol afin de salir ses vêtements avec profondeur. Satisfait il se relève avec triomphe.

-"J'dirai à maman que tu m'as lancé une tornade de poussière !" Nargue Coba, les mains sur les hanches.

Ce morveux était futé, il avait vite compris que Glass n'acceptait pas les moqueries de Tom envers son fils. De cette façon Coba espérait que Tom subisse les réprimandes de son épouse. Il n'avait pas tort dans le principe, Glass était la seule et unique menace qui fonctionnait avec lui. Malheureusement, cet idiot oubliait souvent à qui il avait à faire. Tom avait eu à faire à des plus coriaces. Toujours amusé, le père se penche à la hauteur de son fils pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. C'était dur de l'admettre, mais il adorait le caractère mesquin de ce mioche.

-"Bien, n'oublies pas de lui expliquer ce que tu faisais dans la forêt, _tout seul_."

L'air victorieux de Coba s'éclipse avec rapidité. Mais l'enfant n'abandonne pas si vite, il repart à la charge.

-"C'est faux, j'étais avec Nagini. Pas tout seul !" Il se défend.

-"Mince, quel dommage pour toi. Ta mère ne parle pas fourchelang. Impossible de questionner le serpent. Ma parole contre la tienne." Se moque Tom.

-"Tu me dis toujours que je dois pas mentir, mais toi tu le fais toujours." Reproche le garçon vexé.

-"Sauf que j'ai 20 ans de plus que toi, je fais ce qu'il me plaît. Surtout en ce qui te concerne."

Tom commence alors à s'éloigner vers la sortie de la forêt pour rejoindre son domicile. D'un coup d'œil il s'assure que Coba le suive. Le garçon cale ses petits pas sur les grandes enjambées de son père. Mais il tient le rythme en recourant à des pas de courses si nécessaire. Du haut de ses 9 ans, le gamin lui arrivait désormais à la taille. Très petit selon les critères de Tom. Pourtant, les pédicomages affirmaient que Coba était grand pour son âge.

-"C'est pas juste ! Moi je dois t'écouter, alors que toi t'as jamais écouté papi !"

Cette intervention provoque une colère chez Tom. Depuis quand le môme se référait au jugement de son grand-père ?

-"Je te demande pardon ?" Demande Tom en s'arrêtant à l'orée du bois.

-"Oui, papi à dit que tu écoutais pas ses ordres quand t'étais petit !" Répète Coba.

-"Papi à dit si, papi à dit ça ! Tu en as pas marre de croire tout ce qu'il dit !" S'emporte Tom avec haine.

-"Bah, lui il me raconte des trucs au moins." Tranche le garçon.

Évidemment, Coba n'avait pas conscience de la jalousie qu'il provoquait chez son père en vénérant son grand-père de la sorte. Mais Tom en avait marre de ses illusions, il était temps de briser ce monde féerique de l'enfance. Tout n'était pas beau et joyeux comme il l'entendait.

-"Tu ne veux pas de mensonge, Coba ? Bien, ton grand-père n'a pas été le papi exemplaire qu'il est pour tout le monde. Oui, estimes toi heureux de bénéficier de tout ce que je n'ai pas eu. Sais-tu pourquoi ta grand-mère n'utilise jamais sa baguette ?"

-"Non..." Souffle le garçon.

-"Figure-toi que ton cher papi a obligé ta grand-mère à s'en séparer. J'ai découvert ma condition de sorcier à l'âge de mes onze ans. Dis-moi Coba, est-ce normale selon toi ? N'aurais-tu pas été en colère contre moi, si je t'avais caché cette information, en te laissant croire que tu étais cinglé ! Que toute cette magie sortait de ton imagination ? Imagine si je t'emmenais en consultation dans un hôpital psychiatrique moldu pour savoir si tu n'es pas fou ! "

L'enfant ne prononce pas un mot. Ces révélations dépassent son imagination. Tom n'avait jamais confié ses plus sombres secrets. Il s'en voulait de s'être emporté. D'avoir tout révélé. Mais sa rancœur venait d'atteindre son maximum. Le gosse n'avait pas conscience de la chance qu'il avait. Même s'il n'était pas un père modèle, il était là lui au moins.

-"Tu me traites de mongole des fois..." Signale timidement Coba.

-"Parce que tu es gamin stupide." Se défend Tom.

-"Bah toi aussi tu es un père stupide ! _Frappadingue_ en plus !"

-"Stupide pour tes bêtises, je n'ai jamais laissé entendre que tu étais malade !" Riposte le père en ignorants les insultes.

Finalement, Tom se rendait compte qu'il avait réellement foutu la frousse au gosse. L'enfant plisse les yeux, son regard accusateur toise Tom avec rancune. Un reniflement de gêne s'échappe de ses narines. Bon, apparemment le gosse comprenait plus que ce qu'il faisait croire.

-"Bon d'accord, cette réflexion s'est peut-être échappée une fois ou deux de ma bouche." Avoue Tom.

-"Menteur ! Tu me le dis tout le temps." S'oppose le garçon.

-"Très bien. Je reconnais mon erreur, mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas sérieux ! Tu n'as jamais été chez un spécialiste à ce que je sache." Souligne le sorcier.

-"A bon ? Pourquoi maman m'a emmené faire des tests bizarres alors ?" Reprend Coba, non convaincue.

Bien. Les tests bizarres, comme le signalait Coba n'étaient en rien destiné à évaluer d'éventuels problèmes mentaux. Juste des examens normaux afin d'évaluer le niveau scolaire du gamin, rien de traumatisant. Tous les enfants sorciers non scolarisés passaient par cette étape. Glass avait juste demandé à ajouter un test de Q.I pour Coba. Mais ses fins étaient purement personnelle rabattre le clapet de Tom. Et les résultats avaient eu l'effet escomptés. Le terme _surdoué_ était encrée dans la mémoire de Glass et cette peste n'oubliait jamais de le lui rappeler à chaque occasion. Tom avait été outré par ce résultat. Ce morveux surdoué ? Le niveau intellectuel avait fortement régressé.

-"Pour m'emmerder !" Riposte Tom en serrant les dents.

-"N'empêche le docteur a dit que je suis normal. Alors, arrête de me traiter d'idiot !" Nargue Coba.

Tom lève un sourcil face à la répartie du gamin. Ses yeux onyx analyse l'enfant de haut en bas.

-"Normal ? Dit celui qui vient de se rouler dans la boue pour rien." Se moque le père.

-"C'était stratégique..." Se convint Coba.

-"Stratégique ? Qu'est ce que tu vas récolter ? Une fessée de ta mère pour avoir sali tes fringues ? Vive ton stratagème." Ironise Tom.

-"Maman elle donne pas de fessée. Sauf à toi peut-être si je lui demande." Contre-dit le gamin le menton en avant.

Instinctivement Tom se mord la joue pour ne pas rire de la supposition. L'idée du gamin était bien innocente, 9 ans était encore un peu jeune. Seulement, Tom savourait ces quiproquos. C'était tellement plaisant de voir Glass se dépatouiller dans ses explications. Depuis que l'homme avait répondu à la célèbre question "Comment ont fait les bébés ?", sans prendre de gants, il laissait les questions dérangeantes à son épouse. Comme apparemment ses méthodes franches ne lui plaisaient pas, elle se débrouillait. Seulement, Tom ne dérogeait pas à une seule règle. Pas question d'inventer des histoires grotesques pour illustrer la réponse.

-"Hum. Propose lui l'idée, tu verras bien." S'amuse l'homme.

Père et fils s'engouffrent dans la fraîcheur de la maison. Glass prépare avec précaution des citronnades dans la cuisine ouverte. Elle s'applique à réaliser de la glace pilé par le biais d'un geste expert de sa baguette. Coba devance son père en avançant énergiquement dans sa direction.

-"Maman, faut qu'on parle." Annonce solennellement le petit garçon.

Tom observe la scène d'un œil discret. Il défait sa cape tout en savourant ce qui va suivre.

-"Je t'écoute, mon poussin." Répond distraitement la femme.

Elle porte sa boisson à ses lèvres afin de goûter à la fraîcheur du breuvage.

-"Je me demandais... Si papa m'embête, tu pourrais peut-être le disputer en lui donnant une fessée. Ça marcherait surm..."

L'effet est immédiat. Glass s'étrangle avant de recracher sa citronnade. Abasourdit, l'enfant interrompe ses explications.

-"Quoi ?! Qu'est... ce que... tu racontes !." Articule la mère entre deux toux.

Tom choisit ce moment précis pour pénétrer dans la cuisine. Une mine joviale sur le visage il se sert un verre de rafraîchissement. Le regard enjôleur, Tom s'applique à ne pas perdre Glass de vue.

-"Je répète. Si papa m'embête, peut-être que tu …"

-"Non, Coba ! Je ne donne de fessée à personne ! Et surtout pas à ton père." S'empresse d'ajouter Glass.

-" _Mince_..." Chuchote Tom dans un souffle.

-"Ça suffit, Tom.." Menace Glass entre ses dents.

Pendant que la mère lance un regard soucieux à son enfant, Tom rigole discrètement dans son verre. Glass avait tendance à dramatiser, il n'y avait aucune chance que le gamin comprenne le sous-entendu. Mais en bonne mère, elle se donnait du mal afin de préserver l'innocence de leur fils.

-"Bah, pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tu dis non parce qu'il est là..." Boude le gosse.

-"Voyons, Coba. Ta mère ne ferait jamais de manière devant toi." Assure mielleusement Tom.

Le sorcier savoure le regard assassin qui lui lance la jolie blonde. Bizarrement il adorait la voir en colère. Surtout pour des choses aussi idiotes.

-"Tu dépasses les bornes !" S'offusque Glass en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa personne.

-"Il a neuf ans, Glass."

Même si la situation l'amuse énormément, Tom essaye de calmer son épouse. Il n'était pas bête à ce point. Pas question de dormir sur le canapé, Glass était une personne très rancunière.

-"Ce n'est pas une question d'âge... C'est que... enfin... Coba ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es !?"

Ravie de changer de sujet, la jeune femme détourne son intention sur les vêtements du garçon. Ne voulant pas participer à ces disputes puériles, Tom s'éloigne dans son bureau. Il aurait pu enfoncer le gamin en dénonçant son escapade dans la forêt, mais étrangement il le garde pour lui. Pendant une heure ou deux, Tom rattrape des dossiers en retard, de la paperasse encore et encore. Comme à son habitude, Coba débarque sans frapper dans le bureau. Le père retient un grognement de mécontentement. Le petit s'approche en short de pyjama avide de poser une question. Tom lève les yeux de son rapport pour interroger le garçon du regard.

-"Bah, quoi ?" Demande l'enfant.

-"Dépêches toi de poser ta question, Coba. J'ai du travail."

-"J'ai pas de question." Contre-dit le garçon.

Cette fois, Tom ne retient pas son soupire. Ce microbe venait le déranger sans aucune raison maintenant !

-"Je ne plaisante pas, si tu n'as rien à me demander tu sors de ce bureau." Répond sévèrement l'homme.

Un peu blessé par cette attitude, Coba s'éloigne en traînant les pieds. Mais avant de franchir la porte il se retourne vers son père. Méfiant, Tom fixe avec profondeur ses yeux gris clairs.

-"Tu sais... Même si des fois tu es méchant avec moi. Si j'étais ton papa, je te l'aurais dit, moi. Que t'étais un sorcier."

Avant de quitter la pièce l'enfant lui adresse un sourire timide. Surpris par ces paroles Tom ne prononce pas un mot. Un pincement au cœur lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas insensible. Merlin, qu'il le détestait ce petit morveux !

-"Petit con..." Murmure Tom pour se rassurer.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Soirée en tête-à-tête

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Bon je constate que vous n'avez pas apprécié le chapitre précédent. J'espère regagner votre intention avec celui-ci ! Pas de Coba dans les parages, une petite soirée mouvementé. Merci de me donner votre avis, afin de projeter l'avenir des ces petites anecdotes.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Glass était une jeune sorcière épanouie. Elle n'aurait jamais cru à sa chance quelques années auparavant. Et pourtant. Aujourd'hui Glass était la femme la plus heureuse du monde et personne ne pouvait la détourner de son bonheur...

-"Glass, veux-tu cesser de torturer ma main ?" Chuchote tendrement son mari à son oreille.

-"Oh... Excuse-moi." Bafouille la sorcière en relâchant sa prise.

Heureuse, mais stressé. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme assistait à une soirée organisée par le ministère de la magie. La haute place de Tom exigeait sa présence. Glass avait été très honoré de l'invitation de son mari. Tom Jedusor ne mêlait jamais sa famille à son travail. Voilà l'explication de ce subite malaise de la jeune femme. Pour la première fois, elle allait rencontrer les connaissances de Tom. Or l'inconnu était toujours impressionnant. Seul les Malefoy faisaient partie du répertoire habituel de Glass. Narcissa était une femme que Glass appréciait beaucoup. Une chance que Drago et Coba s'entendaient bien.

-"Détends-toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre." Se moque discrètement le ténébreux.

Le regard assassin qu'elle lui adresse ne suffit pas à éloigner la taquinerie de Tom. Au contraire, ce dernier glousse de l'attitude de sa compagne.

-"Très bien, si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je rentre." Répond la sorcière, vexé.

Cette nouvelle réplique accentue le rire de l'homme. Mais connaissant le tempérament de son épouse, l'homme agrippe sa fine taille. Ce contact provoque des frissons incontrôlables chez la jeune femme. Glass fait de son mieux pour ne pas succomber à ce charme révoltant. Les yeux onyx de Tom la regarde avec mesquinerie. Son teint pale contraste fortement avec sa chevelure brune. Quelques mèches bien placé retombent sur son front. D'un geste automatique, Glass glisse ses doigts entre les boucles pour les remettre en place. Comme à chaque fois, Tom retient une remarque face à ce geste. Il se penche alors vers sa femme.

-"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Glass. Je _désire_ ta présence à mes côtés..." Souligne Tom avec un ton enjôleur.

-"C'était une mauvaise idée. Je devrais rentrer." S'obstine Glass.

Contrarié, l'homme darde sa femme d'un regard sévère. Aucune agressivité dans cette attitude, juste une pointe de frustration. Glass observe son conjoint scruter son visage, cherchant à obtenir une explication.

-"En quoi est-ce une mauvaise idée ?" Intervient Tom avec un pincement de lèvres.

Glass hésite. Elle raffolait des soirées en tête-à-tête avec ce bel homme. Seulement elle ne se sentait guère à ses aises en société. Surtout en compagnie du grand Tom Jedusor. Ses regards curieux dirigés sur sa personne l'incommodaient. Évidemment, Tom ne se rendait pas compte de tout cela, ou bien il les ignorait tout bonnement. La jeune femme préfère dériver le sujet.

-"Coba, nous l'avons laissé tout seul. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose." Explique doucement la jeune femme.

A la manière d'un serpent, Tom laisse échapper un sifflement. Habitué à ses derniers, Glass ne bronche pas. Mais leurs significations étaient plutôt claires. L'attachement de son épouse énervait profondément le père de famille. Glass essuyait de nombreuses critiques à l'encontre de son éducation. Tom ne se gênait pas pour reprocher ses fautes. Coba était bien trop gâté, selon l'homme. Il fermait les yeux dans le seul but d'éviter la confrontation.

-"Nous ne l'avons pas laissé tout seul, Glass. Il est avec mes parents !" Rappelle Tom.

-"C'est toi-même qui dit ne pas leur faire confiance !" Se défend la blonde.

-"Je leur fais suffisamment confiance pour garder un gamin, _une nuit_!"Proteste le sorcier.

Son instinct de mère l'avait rattrapé, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que le petit garçon restait chez ses grands-parents. Mais à cet instant, l'excuse de l'enfant était apparue comme une évidence. Glass essayait juste de gagner du temps. Les sourcils redressés, Tom commence à comprendre le stratagème de son épouse.

-"Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a pas le moral en ce moment." Atténue Glass.

-"Un caprice de gamin, juste parce qu'il n'a pas reçu sa lettre de Poudlard cette année. Ça va lui passer." Minimise Tom.

-"Mais Drago a reçu la lettre cet été, puis..."

-"Car il a 11 ans ! Coba ne les a pas encore. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il fallait avoir 11 ans révolu avant la rentrée scolaire. Il recevra sa lettre l'année prochaine. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute s'il est né en fin d'année. J'ai moi-même attendu une année de plus, je n'en fais pas toute une histoire !" S'emporte l'homme.

En effet, les parents venaient de passer un mois de septembre douloureux. Voir son fils pleurer tous les soirs fendait le cœur de sa mère. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le consoler. Les règles ne pouvaient être contournées. À bout de nerf, Tom avait finalement trouvé une solution afin de faire cesser ces jérémiades hebdomadaires. Contre l'accord de Glass, Tom avait promis à son fils de l'emmener chercher sa première baguette magique le jour de ses onze ans.

-"Viens-tu vraiment d'utiliser ton fils comme prétexte pour ne pas m'accompagner à cette soirée ?" Comprend Tom abasourdit.

-"Je ne connais personne, Tom !" Confirme Glass.

Lasse, l'homme soupire bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se ressaisir. Tom était doué pour jouer avec les sentiments de Glass. Une moue tendre sur les traits de son visage, il penche la tête légèrement sur le côté pour amadouer _sa proie_.

-"S'il te plaît, Glass."

Deux secondes suffisent pour la faire craquer. Ses yeux onyx brillent avec sensualité, ses lèvres rosé provoque une attraction immédiate. Leur ouverture laisse apparaître une dentition parfaitement alignée. Même cette petite cicatrice au coin de sa bouche n'enlève en rien le parfait de cet homme. Malgré sa faiblesse évidente, Glass se maîtrise, comme à chaque fois, pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Ses pas l'accompagnent donc doucement vers cet Apollon d'apparence si trompeuse.

Victorieux, Tom encercle ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. Ce geste est rempli de douceur et dénué de mauvaises intentions. Car malgré la dureté de l'être, Glass avait toujours été privilégiée dans ces instants de complicités.

-"Merci." Murmure tendrement Tom en embrassant la tempe de son épouse.

La peur au ventre, Glass se réconforte en glissant sa main sur la taille de son époux. Une fine musculature est perceptible sous le tissu de la chemise de Tom. Ses doigts tracent alors inconsciemment leur courbe. L'homme ne proteste pas, savourant ce contacte physique.

-"N'aies pas peur. Tout se passera bien." Encourage l'homme en enfermant sa main dans la sienne.

Un petit sourire charmeur pour appuyer sa phrase.

-"Je te déteste." Rumine Glass entres ses dents.

-" _Moi aussi_ , mon amour..." Glousse Tom en avançant d'un pas décidé.

Le cœur de Glass manque un battement. Tom ne prononçait jamais les deux mots symboliques. Mais elle savait que par cette piètre réponse il les lui offrait sans blocage. Une déclaration d'amour déguisé. Et pourtant, elle appréciait tout autant ces petites intentions masquées. La jeune sorcière lui répond affectueusement avec un sourire rayonnant. Un clin d'œil et le passage d'un doigt fin sur sa joue confirme sa pensée. Tom venait de lui dire " _je t'aime_ " à sa façon.

Le hall du ministère de la magie était décoré de manière tout à fait luxueuse pour l'occasion. Des buffets gastronomiques étaient disposés dans tous les recoins. Des sorciers de haute classe sociale discutaient avec entrain sur les sujets d'actualités. Le but de cette soirée était très simple. Collecter des fonds afin de développer les départements du ministère. Dans un terme moins embellit soutirer de l'argent aux riches familles de la société sorcière.

Glass n'était pas une bonne négociatrice. Mais au fil de la soirée, elle découvrit rapidement que Tom excellait dans cet art. Des compliments, des paroles douces et réconfortantes, ses interlocuteurs succombaient en un temps record.

-"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?" Demande Tom en glissant un sac d'or dans sa poche.

La quatrième affaire de la soirée venait de se finir à son avantage. L'homme acceptait les dons d'une façon déconcertante. Aucun remord, tout cela était un acte naturel pour lui.

-"A l'évidence tu as loupé ta vocation." S'exclame Glass avec un regard sur les bourses d'or situés dans la veste de son mari.

Ils se dirigent vers le barman pour choisir des boissons. Le sorcier réfléchit aux propos de la jeune femme.

-"La cause du département des Aurors est très prisé dans notre communauté." Se défend Tom.

-"Ne cherche pas une excuse Tom, tu excelles dans la manipulation." Conclut la blonde.

-"Celle-ci possède un but lucratif." Souligne le sorcier face à l'accusation.

Glass préfère se taire sans en penser moins. Tom avait toujours le dernier mot. Et malgré ses dires, il profitait amplement des avantages prodigués par Dame Nature. Ce n'était pas pour son département que les vieilles sorcières s'attroupaient devant lui...

-"J'admire la détermination, Glass. La récompense d'une tâche achevée est bien plus gratifiante." Explique Tom.

Sa compagne secoue la tête. Même si ces paroles étaient sincères, elle n'oubliait pas que Tom vénérait la roublardise avant toute chose. Évidemment cette admiration ne s'appliquait pas lorsqu'elle le dépassait. L'esprit futé de Coba le révoltait jour après jour.

-"Deux verres de vins rouge, je vous prie." Réclame le sorcier au barman.

Tandis qu'ils patientent en attendant leurs breuvages, Glass s'autorise une petite étreinte contre son mari. Tom répond gentiment en glissant une main sur la hanche de son épouse. Seulement l'échange est bien vite interrompue...

-"Tom ?! Quelle surprise." Minaude une voix perchée.

-"Bellatrix." Répond Tom avec un sourire en coin.

Scandalisé, Glass assiste aux salutations _exagéré_ de cette _inconnue_ avec _son_ mari. Elle manque de s'interposer lorsque la dénommé Bellatrix devient trop entreprenante avec Tom. Ses doigts pointues n'ont rien à faire autour de la taille de son homme. Heureusement, l'homme recule doucement la femme pour mettre un terme à la situation. Quand son regard croise celui de son épouse, Tom prend conscience de la colère de cette dernière. Fière, Glass ne bronche pas. Mes joues rougies confirme son agacement. Elle savait que sa jalousie dépassait souvent son entendement, mais force était de constater qu'il y avait une bonne raison présentement. Une mine sadique surplombe les traits dures de la nouvelle venue. Des cheveux sombres en bataille coiffé de manière raffiné. Glass l'aurait trouvé ravissante si elle ne s'était pas _collée_ à son époux.

-"Bella, je te présente mon épouse. Glass." Se rattrape Tom devant la mine revêche de sa femme.

 _Bella_ ? Il appelait cette femme par un diminutif. De mieux en mieux.

-"Oh..." Grimace Bellatrix en jugeant la blonde de la tête au pied.

Glass manque de s'étrangler. Venait-elle vraiment assister à ce mépris !?

-"Enchanté." Elle susurre pour faire bonne figure.

-"Pareillement." Siffle Bella sur une fausse note.

La blonde bouillonne. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu'il existait quelque chose entre Tom et cette femme. Aussi elle n'était pas certaine que la vérité lui plaise. Ceci dit, elle attrape rapidement son verre de vin rouge pour en boire une grande gorgée.

-"Une ancienne... camarade de classe." Explique Tom en écartant le verre de son épouse, légèrement inquiet.

-"Oh, très bien. Et la raison de votre présence, ici ?" Questionne Glass en s'adressant directement à la personne concernée.

-"Les Lestrange sont des donneurs régulier." Explique sournoisement Bella.

-"Votre mari ne vous accompagne pas ?" Remarque Glass en désignant l'alliance de la brune.

C'était aussi une façon de se rassurer sur les intentions de la sorcière.

-"En pleine discutions avec ce bougre de Fudge... Je tenais te faire _un don_ en personne." Ajoute la femme à l'adresse de Tom.

Glass avale une gorgée de travers. Cette fois-ci, Tom éloigne définitivement le breuvage des mains de son épouse.

-"Avec grand plaisir, Bella. Nous nous retrouvons plus tard dans la soirée." Termine Tom en s'éloignant avec élégance.

L'homme attrape vivement le bras de son épouse pour l'éloigner vers un autre endroit. Le geste n'est pas violent, mais très autoritaire. Glass est très contrarié par ce qui venait de se produire.

-" _Nous nous retrouvons plus tard dans la soirée_ ?" Répète Glass avec colère.

-"Glass... Arrête ça immédiatement." Prévient Tom.

Le sorcier scrute les environs pour vérifier qu'ils ne se font pas remarquer.

-"Et comment croyais-tu que je réagirai ? En te voyant bras dessus, bras dessous avec une parfaite inconnue !" Se vexe la blonde.

Un rire nerveux s'échappe de la gorge de Tom. La jalousie de sa femme l'enquiquinait, mais ses interprétations hâtives étaient infondées.

-"Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte, Glass. Bellatrix est une personne... _tactile_. Si tu n'étais pas aussi borné, tu aurais vu que je n'ai pas répondu à son geste." Reproche Tom.

-"Ça n'enlève en rien le résultat." Continue la jeune femme.

-"Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison d'être jalouse." S'esclaffe Tom.

Elle darde son mari d'un regard assassin. Il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer ainsi.

-"Il n'y a aucune raison de rire !" Proteste Glass.

-"Il y a bien une bonne centaine de raison de rire, Glass. Si je n'ai cédé à ses avances à mes 16 ans ce n'est pas pour les accepter quatorze ans plus tard." Clos le sorcier.

Cette révélation rassure la jeune femme. Elle n'en avait pas fini pour autant.

-"Ça n'excuse pas son comportement !" S'écrie Glass de plus belle.

-"Tu es fatigante..." Soupire Tom en terminant le verre de vin rouge.

Étrangement suite à cette rencontre, Glass pris soin d'accompagner Tom à toutes les soirées organisées. La peur avait déserté ses émotions. Sa détermination l'encourageait dans sa démarche. Depuis ce jour, Glass détestait profondément Bellatrix Lestrange. Pour sa par, Tom Jedusor regrettait amèrement d'avoir insisté au près de sa femme. La jalousie de Glass était insupportable.


End file.
